


Be Mine

by rike_with_love



Category: Gintama
Genre: Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Cheating, F/M, Hand Jobs, Lime, Romance, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rike_with_love/pseuds/rike_with_love
Summary: Umibouzu arrives to Earth and he has some live-changing new for Kagura. She isn't taking the news very well and it doesn't help that her rival, Okita Sougo makes things even harder for her. Kagura 18, Sougo 22.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama or it's characters, Sorachi Hideaki does. I only own this story.

**Chapter 1**

It was another ordinary day in the Shinsengumi compound. The Sun was shining, birds were singing and mayonnaise bottles were spontaneously exploding. ”Goddammit, Sougo!” Hijikata yelled as he was covered by his beloved life elixir. ”What are you screaming in the middle of my beauty sleep Hijibaka-san?” Sougo mumbled as he lazily shuffled to the kitchen area.

Hijikata was in the middle of collecting the ”holy matter” from his face and uniform. *CLICK* ”Oi brat, did you just take a picture of me?” Hijikata grunted behind his teeth. ”You always think too highly of yourself, who would want a picture of your dumb face,” Sougo said with a mischievous grin on his face. ”Oh, by the way, Hijikata-san, do you want to see my new bazooka the Hijikata Detonator 23XX it also has a camera attached to it, so convenient, don't you think?”

”Die Hijibaka-san!” Sougo yelled as he fired his bazooka, took a nice picture of Hijikata's ”horror face” and blasted a hole in the wall. Poor Hijikata managed to dodge the blast. Kondo ran into the kitchen area and shouted: ”Toshi, Sougo is everything okay?” ”That brat just shot me with a bazooka!” Hijikata growled as he got up from the floor. Sougo looked as deadpanned and innocent as ever. Then he walked through the hole on the wall and decided to go out.

It sure was a pretty ordinary day with all the explosions and screaming. Okita Sougo 1st Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, High Prince (yes, he the ”high” is self-proclaimed) of Sadists was going for an afternoon stroll. ”Get back here, I'll make you commit seppuku damn brat!” Hijikata shouted after him.

”Oi Toushi relax, our son is just having a little temper tantrum.” Kondo soothed Hijikata. ”For the millionth time Kondo-san, he is not OUR son and he is just a lazy homicidal bastard!” Hijikata grunted as he put his hands inside his pockets.

”Ne ne, Toshi, do you think he is going to see that Yorozuya girl?” Kondo asked with a suggestive wink. The demon vice-commander let out a sigh and took out a cigarette. ”It is already quite obvious Kondo-san,” Hijikata concluded as he lit up his mayonnaise lighter. And another explosion was heard at the harmonious Shinsengumi compound.

Sougo was having a rather good day, although Hijikata still got to see another day. _I'll get him someday and the vice-commander's position will be mine_. Sougo thought to himself and had a nice internal evil laugh (you know muahaha and all that). ”Oh my god! It's Captain Okita!” Sougo tensed up immediatelywith irritation. ”Not this shit again...” he mumbled.

A group of three young women was rushing towards him. Sougo stood with a deadpan look on his face and turned his back to the group. ”Sougo-sama, do you want to go out with us?” One of the girls asked shyly. Sougo was not interested but decided to indulge with his sadistic nature.

Sougo turned and approached the girl who talked to him. He leaned a bit closer to her face, she held her breath with anticipation. ”Sure, but after that, you must come to my chamber of chains and whips,” Sougo whispers and backs down a step. Two of the other girls gasp in horror, but the third girl just smiled. ”Sure, whatever you want Sougo-sama.” the (obviously) submissive girl flirts.

Sougo's face drops from sly to more deadpan than usual. Without saying anything else, he turns his back at the girls and walks away. ”Sougo-sama, Sougo-samaaa! Please come back!” The girl begged. Sougo could only sigh with boredom.

Sougo thought to himself: _Since when all the women in Edo have gone that annoying. It's not that I'm not interested in women, but that was too easy. I don't need easy, I don't want easy. I want that cat-and-mouse thing and of course after that complete submission because I am the high prince of sadists_. After a while of strolling the captain realized that he was in Kabukicho District. There he saw two familiar men talking in an alley.

”Gin-san, what are we going to do now?” Shinpachi asked with worry in his voice. ”Calm down Patsuan, Gin-chan needs to think.” I-I-I can't calm down, Kagura-chan is going to...I can't even say it.” Gintoki scratched his hair and picked his nose simultaneously, he only does both when the situation is dire.

”Yo Danna! Oh, and levitating glasses.” Sougo greeted as he stomped next to them. ”Hello, Okita-san. Wait what do you mean 'levitating glasses'?? Shinpachi asked. Before Sougo could elaborate his words Shinpachi said: ”Nevermind, I have to go home now, see you guys later.” As Shinpachi was gone, Sougo turned to Gintoki. ”Where is China?” He asked. Gintoki met Sougo's eyes and flicked his bugger to a bypassers hair.

”Listen to me sofa-kun...” Gintoki began. ”It's Sougo, Danna” Sougo corrected. ”Yes, I know Sommelier-kun, you don't need to correct me anymore,” Gintoki said with a proud voice. Sougo sighed and said: ”It's still Sougo, Danna and how the hell do you know a word like that?”

Gintoki laughed briefly and cleared his throat. ”Oh Danna-kun, a man like me gets wiser and suaver with age, it's called the George Clooney-effect. You must've heard about it Soda-kun?” He huffed and crossed his arms. _This is just endless_ , Sougo thought and sighed. ”Where is China, Danna?” He asked again.

Gintoki closed his eyes and said with a heavy voice: ”I think she went to the riverbank, but I highly advise you to leave her alone today Sabaody-kun.” Gintoki walked past Sougo and waved his hand as he left. Sougo thought to himself: _Well, if China is angry at something, I bet she will be a fierce opponent today, after all, it's our duel day_.

Sougo made his way to the riverbank, the sun was setting soon so the sky was pinkish and dreamy. Kagura was sitting near the river. She was hugging her knees and facing the river. She had her hair ornaments as usual and her long vermillion hair was in two ponytails. She had her traditional red cheongsam dress.

”Oi fat pig!” Sougo yelled. No answer. ”Oi fat ugly pig!” Still no reaction. ”Oi China you are breaking a policeman's heart for not answering. Do I need to arrest your sorry ass?” He shouted louder. Kagura's arms dropped to her sides, she grabbed some grass with her fists and then let it fall out of her hands. It seemed she was trying not to get agitated by Sougo's words. He was not having that, not one bit.

Sougo stomped to stand behind her. ”Leave me alone dumbshit, I've had a rough...aaaaargh! *SPLASH* Sougo had calmly kicked Kagura into the river. _I just might die after this, but what the hell._ Sougo wondered to himself. An angry beast emitting a crimson aura rose from the river. Kagura walked out of the water, pissed off and wet. She shook herself dry like a dog would (because Kagura is and always will be Kagura).

”You truly are an animal, have you ever heard of towels?” Sougo teased. Kagura met Sougo's eyes with a gaze so murderous it could crumble down nations. Chills went down Sougo's spine and he loved that feeling, actually, he lived for that sensation. Kagura's mind was made up then and there, sadist would meet his demise today.

Kagura didn't have her umbrella with her, so she had to trust her hand-to-hand combat skills. No words were exchanged and Kagura charged into a fierce attack. Sougo dodged effortlessly. As Kagura was cussing to herself, she noticed a tree nearby.

She yanked the tree up from the ground and threw it at Sougo. ”You stupid sadistic punk chihuahua asshole!” Kagura shouted. Her tree attack missed by inches and Kagura gritted her teeth. Sougo pulled out his katana and stated. ”How unfair that only one of us gets to use a weapon.”

Kagura made a quick high kick and managed to disarm Sougo. Normally that would never happen, but Sougo's focus was terrible. Her slightly wet red clothes hugged her from everywhere, perfectly. It was terribly disturbing for Sougo.

_Where did she get those curves? Not that I care. What about those damned side slits on her dress showing off her strong and perfectly smooth legs. Why doesn't she wear pants underneath or something.._. Sougo's inner thoughts were caught short when Kagura's swift jump kick found his jaw. As karma worked it's ways, Sougo flew into the river.

”Hah! There you go Sadist, now we are even.” Kagura cheered with confidence and a big smile. Sougo got up from the river and touched his tender jaw. It was painful, but he had gotten used to her kicks landing sometimes...actually nowadays more frequently. Sougo stared Kagura straight into her eyes and saw through her smile, all fake.

Sougo walked to the shore and shouted: ”Damn you China, now my clothes are wet too.” He walked normally closer to Kagura and observed her from a safe distance. Sougo slid his jacket off and threw it on the ground. ”Now, will you tell me what's wrong? Or do I need to force it out of you?” Sougo asked.

Kagura looked away from him and her posture slumped slightly. ”Oh, and I am going to arrest you for damaging that poor tree, you can be so careless sometimes...” Sougo said and shooked his head. Kagura was clenching her fists and let out an angry battle roar. Sougo smirked and prepared for the upcoming thunderstorm of kicks.

Their bouts usually lasted an hour or two. When they were younger the crazy sadistic duo was always at each other's throats. After four years of maturing the level of bickering stayed the same, but physical fights happened only once per week. It was an unspoken contract between them, they just happened to find each other on their ”duel day”. Sougo would never admit it to anyone but their battles were the highlights of his weeks.

Sougo had a hard time keeping his eyes in control. He didn't understand why he wanted to stare at her legs, vermillion hair, and bright blue eyes. She was the monster kid who had nose picking contests with her earthdad. Her gross mouth was always full of food and sukonbu. _Why is she so distracting_. Sougo thought as he dodged another attack.

They were now facing each other in fighting stances. Their combat transformed into a pushing contest. As their fingers interlaced it felt somehow very intimate to Sougo. He decided to win fast to get away from this tingling feeling.

”What the hell are you staring sadist?” Kagura yelled. Sougo saw his opportunity and stared straight into Kagura's cerulean eyes: ”I'm looking at your beautiful blue eyes, I could stare at them all day.” He lied (or did he now?). Kagura was dumbfounded and lost her stance. Sougo was still pushing with full strength so they both lost their balance and fell down on the grass.

The sun was setting now and the sky was reddish. In that light and in Sougo's eyes, Kagura looked mesmerizing, like a beautiful china doll. He was hovering over her. _Why China makes me feel this way_? They were both panting from the fight and their eyes were locked like it wasn't possible to look anywhere else. Sougo's eyes dropped from her eyes to her parted lips.

Kagura's chest was moving rapidly, mostly from exhaustion, partly from something else. Sougo followed his instincts. He lowered himself closer to Kagura's face, only a few inches away from her inviting lips. Sougo had an urge to kiss her, but he was waiting for Kagura to close the rest of their painful distance.

Sougo surprised himself. He thought he was the kind of 'take what you want' person, but with Kagura everything was different, he was different. Kagura closed her eyes and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. _That's kind of cute._ Sougo thought and smirked a bit.

Sougo closed his eyes too. He felt his hands getting sweaty from anticipation. Suddenly he heard the most sinful small moan come from Kagura's mouth. Sougos whole body stiffened from that single sound. And then he felt a touch.

Kagura's...lips?..no...a knee...yes...Kagura's knee in close contact with his crotch. And let me make this clear, it wasn't the good kind of contact, it was a hard impact. Sougo flew off Kagura and grunted in pain. Kagura bounced off the ground and backed away from him. ”Don't ever do that again, you big stupid...asshat!” Kagura shouted loudly.

Kagura ran away as Sougo recovered from the impact. _What the hell happened or didn't happen? Damn you China you fucking tease,_ Sougo thought and got up. He grabbed his jacket and walked home with nothing but his thoughts and a pounding heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Queen of the Kabuki district was having the best time of her life. She was lounging in her bunny patterned pyjamas. ”Gin-chan, bring me more food, my fuel is low,” Kagura ordered. ”You aren't even doing anything Kagura-chan, watching soap operas doesn't require fuel,” Gintoki said in a bored voice.

Gintoki walked in front of the tv with his pink ruffled apron (Kagura's choice obviously). ”Hey, I'm missing the best part, get out of the way you JUMP reading madao!” Kagura yelled while she was stuffing her last ten sukonbus into her mouth.

Gintoki shook his head and said: ”You know Kagura-chan, while you have grown up physically your manners have gone down the toilet just like Otae's cooking skills.” (Gintoki and Kagura both shivered a bit just by thinking about the dark matter Otae calls food).

Shinpachi entered the Yorozuya shop. ”Good morning Gin-san, Kagura-chan!” Shinpachi said with a cheerful smile, like always. ”Oh, it's the cleaning glasses, Gin-chan you can now give him your apron,” Kagura said with a cocky voice. ”Ah, yes, my queen's word is the law.” Gintoki bowed to Kagura and threw the apron at Shinpachi.

”I am not your cleaning ANYTHING!” Shinpachi said with his ”calm” straight man's voice and put on the apron. Shinpachi walked next to Gintoki and whispered: ”What is this queen thing you are doing?”

Gintoki threw his arm over Shinpachi and said: ”I made a bet with her, that she couldn't find every single one of my adult magazine hiding spots. I don't know how that bet even came up, but it did...I lost...and here's the result Pachi-boy.” Shinpachi's inner voice was screaming with panic. Gintoki was the one who taught him to hide his...you know. _I need to hide them better_ , Shinpachi thought to calm his mind.

It was a rather slow day at the Yorozuya Gin-chan. Shinpachi had lost his temper only six times. Gintoki was reading the same JUMP for the 9th time. Sadaharu was taking a good long nap in the middle of his tiring naps.

Kagura had managed to change into her normal clothes. She was in their bathroom fixing her hair. She loved to tie her long vermillion hair into two ponytails. Kagura placed her black and gold hair ornaments on her hair and she was ready to go out for a walk. She most definitely wasn't polishing up for anyone else, but she remembered it was ”duel day”.

Kagura was looking at her reflection from the mirror with a slightly sad face. _I look more like mommy now...I miss her so much. I miss papi too, I haven't seen him in two years. I wished that he would have at least visited six months ago when I turned 18._ She thought.

”Kagura, get out of the bathroom, other people have business in there!” Gintoki shouted with a hint of desperation in his voice. Kagura took one last look at herself and shook her sadness away. She kicked the bathroom door open and ”accidentally” hit her earth dad with it. ”Don't rush a blooming lady when she is grooming herself!” Kagura grunted.

Kagura was about to take Sadaharu for a walk. ”Kagura-chan, bring us parfaits and toilet paper!” Gintoki muttered from the bathroom. Kagura rolled her eyes and hummed once as an answer. All of a sudden someone familiar was at the door. Kagura sensed who was there before any knocks were made. Gintoki exited the bathroom and was about to complain some more about the lack of toilet paper. Kagura rushed for the door and slid it wide open. ”Papi!”

There he was in flesh and blood, Umibouzu the greatest alien hunter of the galaxy. ”Hello, Kagura.” Umibouzu greeted his dear daughter. ”My my, you have grown so much since I last saw you!” Umibouzu gloated with happy daddy aura. Kagura ran into his arms and giggled with excitement. ”I missed you so much”! Kagura said.

Gintoki and Shinpachi came to greet the great Umibouzu (the one who promised to crush their family jewels if some scumbag made any moves on his sweet and innocent Kagura). ”Papi, what are you doing here?” Kagura inquired as she pulled her father inside the apartment. ”Let's sit down first, all of you,” Umibouzu said with a serious voice.

After everyone was seated Kagura was looking at her father with an adoring smile. ”So, still bald, eh?” Gintoki stated. Shinpachi elbowed Gintoki to his side. ”Yare yare, it was an icebreaker, calm your temples.” Gintoki nervous laughed.

Kagura was sitting next to her father and she was smiling. Umibouzu began to speak: ”I came to earth to see you Kagura, my now adult daughter. I need to tell you a story that took place when your mother was still alive.” Kagura's eyes began to sparkle, she loved to hear stories about her mother. It wasn't a happy story.

FLASHBACK

Umibouzu had finally found what he had been looking for this whole time, an Altana crystal for Kouka. There was a tiny problem. An infamous Yato named Orochi. He was almost as famous as Umibouzu himself. Orochi used to serve under the Yato king Housen. Orochi had his own ambitions so he deflected Housen. Orochi and his most loyal friends created a pirate group called Kuro Orochi.

Orochi had found one ultra-rare Altana crystal and was now selling it to the highest bidder. Umibouzu didn't have anything as exotic as many other bidders. He decided to be blunt about it: ”Orochi, tell me what you want, and I get it for you.”

Orochi was amused, he thought about it for a while, and then it came to him. ”Umibouzu, you have a pure blooded Yato daughter, don't you?” Orochi inquired. Umibouzu nodded. _What about my sweet Kagura you sleazy man_ , Umibouzu thought.

”I want her as my bride when she turns 18 years old,” Orochi announced. Umibouzu was a bit shocked, but then he thought about it: _He is strong and rich. He could watch over her when I can't. Also, he is a Yato, and my daughter could live as a proud alien hunter under Kuro Orochi's flag._ _Orochi can't be that bad of a man_. Umibouzu was ready to make the trade, Kouka was getting weaker day by day and this crystal could heal her.

”I accept,” Umibouzu said. Orochi stood up from his chair and walked to Umibouzu. ”Great, thanks,” Orochi said. ”I hope you know that if you break your part of the deal, I'll destroy everything that is important to you, your family, your friends and your reputation. Are we clear O' great Umibouzu?” He added. Umibouzu took a deep breath. ”Crystal clear,” Umibouzu said and the two Yato warriors shook hands. Orochi handed the crystal to Umibouzu.

FLASHBACK ENDS

”So, Kagura you know how it went down when I came back with the crystal, Kamui attacked me, and your mother was already too weak,” Umibouzu concluded his story with a defeated voice. Shinpachi's jaw was rolling all over the floor. Gintoki's hair began to fall off as he scratched his head with speed like no other. Kagura was looking at his father. Her expression was very confused. ”Kagura?.” Umibouzu called her.

”I'm ENGAGED?! Or rather, I have been engaged to some lame old madao since I've been a child?!” Kagura yelled as she stood up. All three men were silent and just stared at her. ”How could you do this to me papi? You have no right to make up my life!” Kagura yelled even louder.

Before Kagura could continue, Umibouzu stood up and interrupted his daughter's understandable rant. ”Kagura, the deal has been made, there's nothing you or I can do about it!” He said. Kagura was looking straight into his father's eyes. She felt angry.

”I did it all for your mother. Do you understand that?” Umibouzu asked. His words made Kagura frown her brows and changed her anger to sadness. Umibouzu sighed and placed his hands on Kagura's shoulders. ”You look just like your beautiful mother,” Umibouzu said and hugged his daughter. Kagura teared up and hugged him back.

”I must go for now to handle some business, but I'll come back tomorrow and tell you more about Orochi and everything,” Umibouzu said while wiping Kagura's tears away. Kagura was looking down on her feet. Gintoki was collecting whatever was left of Shinpachi, but he kept his eyes on Kagura. ”Kagura, do you understand why I made the deal?” Umibouzu asked. Kagura lifted her head and nodded calmly.

Gintoki was surprised by Kagura's reaction and he thought: _How is the tremendously rude and stubborn girl suddenly accepting her father's words._ Umibouzu made his leave and left an interesting atmosphere behind him. Sadaharu walked to Kagura and pushed his wet nose against her cheek. Kagura just padded Sadaharu's head in return. ”I'm going out now, do not follow me. I'll kill anyone who does, got it?” Kagura said with a fake smile. Gintoki and reincarnated Glasses nodded in unison.

Kagura took off quickly but quietly. ”Look Gin-san, she forgot her parasol, what should we do?” Shinpachi asked. ”It's almost sunset, I'm sure she can manage without it for one evening,” Gintoki said. Neither Gintoki or Shinpachi didn't know how to address the matter they just learned. ”Let's go Pachi, we are out of toilet paper,” Gintoki said bluntly.

As the two men were walking outside in silence, Shinpachi couldn't take it anymore: ”Kagura is getting married! What are we going to do?” Gintoki silenced him with his hand and lead them into a nearby alley. ”What is wrong with you? We don't know all the details of this strange situation, so don't speak about it in public.” Gintoki hissed at Shinpachi.

Shinpachi sighed and said: ”I have to tell sis, she can help Kagura-chan in this situation. She and Kagura-chan are close friends after all.” ”Yeah, you might be onto something, Kagura-chan does lack in psychogorillawoman skills,” Gintoki said as he picked his nose. ”My ane-ue is not a gorilla woman...completely!” Shinpachi mumbled. Their conversation went on for a while. Then the infamous Captain Okita of the Shinsengumi interrupted them.

Kagura found herself wandering aimlessly around Edo. She needed to find a peaceful place to calm herself down. Kagura decided to go to her favourite place, the riverbank in Kabuchiko. That was a place she had nice memories with her earth family and friends (and a certain sadist).

Kagura sat down near the river and stared at the sky. _What the actual fuck just happened...? Engaged? I can't be engaged, how the hell am I going to be the greatest alien hunter in the galaxy if have to get married? Dammit papi..._ Kagura thought as she hugged her knees.

Kagura pressed her forehead to her knees and thought about her mother: ” _Mami...papi did this for you. I maybe understand that part. I just feel so...hurt, like I'm someone's property. I need to beat papi up real good as punishment, he has some more explaining to do_ , Kagura thought and lifted her head up. She liked the sunset.

Kagura felt a familiar presence. _It's sadist...oh right, I forgot our duel day...I don't want to see him today..._ Kagura thought. He was calling her with some obnoxious names again. Kagura decided to ignore him completely, that was the way to deal with attention seeking little brats. She was calming herself down by pulling some grass from the ground.

After a while, he got under her skin and she tried to make him leave her alone. Suddenly Kagura found herself from the river. A very angry Kagura decided to kill the sadist, plain and simple. She got up from the river and shook herself dry. Kagura had forgotten her troubles for a moment and was now ready to battle with full force. Sougo always made her lose focus on anything other than him, it was truly infuriating.

The sadistic duo fought for a while. _Why the hell is he staring at me with those piercing eyes of his?_ Kagura thought. When Sougo drew out his katana, Kagura hoped that she would have brought her umbrella. _I need to beat him up and fast._ She thought.

Kagura saw her opportunity to disarm Sougo. It was weirdly easy to do like his focus wasn't on the fight at all. She watched as Sougo fell into the river, ah sweet revenge. It sure felt good to see him drag himself up from the river. ”Damn you China, now my clothes are wet too,” Sougo shouted. Kagura had a facade smile of victory, she tried to hide the fact that something huge was bothering her.

Kagura's smile dropped a bit and her eyes widened. Sougo took off his wet jacket and now he was wearing his dark blue pants, a white, wet and now see-through shirt. Sougo had always been a fit man, but now as he had grown up...oh my. Kagura noticed his broad shoulders and sharp jawline. Sougo wiped his wet hair with one hand from blocking his sight, and somehow that made Kagura's throat dry up.

Kagura swallowed a dry lump as her eyes ran through Sougo's build. His abs and chest were visible through the wetness of his shirt. Sougo's words snapped Kagura of her deep thoughts. ”Now, will you tell me what's wrong? Or do I need to force it out of you?” Sougo asked with a serious look on his face. Kagura looked away and thought: _How the hell he knows? That is so annoying...and sweet, but sadists aren't sweet. What the hell?_

”Mumble mumble...that poor tree, you can be so careless sometimes...” Sougo said. Kagura didn't hear the beginning of his words, but she was already pissed off. Kagura let out a battle roar and charged at Sougo. As they exchanged blows, Kagura thought about their rivalry

_We have been rivals since I was 14 years old. He was always such an asshole, well...still is. As our interactions grew lesser over time, I felt kind of lonely, or maybe just hungry, I'm often hungry. I'm still glad that we have our weekly fights, it's not like they are the highlight of my week or anything but it's nice to beat that bastard up once in a while._

In the middle of a pushing contest, Kagura noticed Sougo staring straight into her eyes. ”What the hell are you staring sadist?” Kagura yelled. Then Sougo said something that baffled Kagura completely: ”I'm looking at your beautiful blue eyes, I could stare at them all day.” Kagura lost her strength and balance. Sougo was still pushing her so he lost his balance as well. Both of them fell onto the ground. Sougo fell on top of Kagura and lifted himself up to lean on his forearms.

Kagura was looking into Sougo's crimson eyes and she couldn't look away. Feeling him being so close to her made her heart flutter. Kagura's breathing was rapid, mostly on exhaustion and partly from him. Neither of them said anything. _This is so weird, I would never let anyone this close to me, especially this bastard, so why does this feel so good?_ Kagura thought.

Sougo wasn't looking at her eyes anymore. Kagura gasped a bit as he leaned closer to her. Kagura was so overwhelmed by these feelings and the tension she had to closed her eyes. Kagura felt Sougo's intense breath hit her sensitive neck which made her let out an unintentional moan. Kagura felt Sougo tense up.

Kagura's mind was running wild: _S-s-sadist...I can't move at all. You shouldn't put a pure young woman into these kinds of situations. I know I'm a beautiful and irresistible young single woman...single...oh dammit!_ Kagura's eyes popped open and there he was eyes closed inches away from her.

 _I'm sort of engaged, oh shitshitshit, what the hell am I going to do? I have to get away from him and fast_ , Kagura thought with slight panic. She kneed Sougo in the place Gin-chan had taught to her to kick if a man was too close to her. Sougo flew off Kagura with a painful grunt. Kagura jumped up and shouted: ”Don't ever do that again, you big stupid...asshat!

Sougo was left holding his crotch as Kagura sprinted away as fast as she could. _That was so weird, and completely stupid sadist's fault, I didn't do anything, no-no dammit_ , Kagura thought as she ran. _Alright, it's over now, I just need to get home and forget this ever happened._ Kagura convinced to herself. Kagura thought that this occurrence would just blow over in time, but she kind of knew it wouldn't by the uncontrollable beating of her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After the sunset the evening was chilly. Streets of Kabukicho were still full of people. Kagura was running with a dust trail behind her. She was running as fast as she could... Kagura's mind was commanded by one thought and one thought only: _Get home, NOW. W_ as she running so hastily to get home, or was she trying to outrun her ferocious heartbeat? She wasn't sure.

Finally, Kagura reached home, she jumped on the balcony and slid the front door open. Someone was in the living room. Kagura kicked her boots off and took a deep breath. ”Kagura-chan?” A familiar voice asked. Kagura walked into the living room. ”Gin-chan, why are you still up? Kagura asked.

Gintoki had his crossed fingers under his chin and a concerned look on his face. Kagura dodged Gintoki's eyes and quickly shuffled towards her closet. Gintoki got up and tried to grab Kagura by her shoulder, but she was faster and managed to close her closet door before Gintoki got to her. Kagura leaned her back against the door. She let herself slide down on the floor and she felt warm tears on her cheeks.

Gintoki stood behind the door and Kagura knew that. ”Kagura-chan, listen to me. I know you must feel terrible about what happened earlier today, that old baldie surprised even me.” Gintoki said. Kagura stayed silent and kept listening to  ~~ Dadtoki ~~ Gintoki. ”This thing will clear up tomorrow, I'm sure about it. But if you want to talk about it, I'm here,” Gintoki said while scratching his natural perm hair.

Kagura sniffled louder. Gintoki panicked and said: ”Oi, oi, please don't cry I- He was caught short by Kagura's words: ”It's okay Gin-chan, I'm just feeling a little odd.” Gintoki took a deep breath and said: ”I'm sorry that your father has made you feel that way, that's really messed up.” Kagura was shaking her head and said: ”It's not papi that made feel this odd feeling.”

Gintoki was a bit confused. ”Oh, what do you mean Kagura-chan, did someone else do something to hurt you?” Gintoki asked with worry. Kagura closed her eyes, wiped away her tears and touched her neck. She remembered Sougo's breath that tingled her skin, just the thought of it made her mouth dry. ”Kagura?” Gintoki repeated. ”I...I'm tired Gin-chan, good night!” Kagura said while getting up from the floor.

A puzzled Gintoki walked away from Kagura's door, then he heard it, the tiniest and most sinful: *GROOOOOOOOWL*. Gintoki smiled and walked away. Kagura changed into her pyjamas and laid on her sort of bed.  _What a weird day, since when did that stupid sadist begin to look kind of...handsome...no...not handsome. A giant pile of amanto dung, uh-huh._ Kagura though, as she turned to her side.

Kagura felt a warm and fuzzy feeling when she thought about Sougo's face and his eyes, his fierce reddish eyes. _What is wrong with me? Why is my heart so warm when I think about him? So weird and gross, (mental barf)_. Kagura thought to herself. Her tummy growled again and she decided to sneak in some food without Gintoki's knowledge.

Kagura got up and opened her door. Lights were out and silent snoring could be heard from Gintoki's room. _Perfect_ , Kagura thought and took a step. She hit her toe on something small. It was a full box of sukonbu on the floor, just for her. Kagura smiled and thought: _Maybe you aren't such a useless madao after all Gin-chan._

She picked up the sukonbu and closed the door. Kagura laid on her bed again, munching and thinking. It would be a sleepless night, but not once did she worry about her future husband or her papi, there was only one man in her head that night.

Across the town, at the exact same moment, poor Yamazaki happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. ”Okita-taichou! Where have you been, you weren't attending our evening training?” Yamazaki asked while holding a bag of anpans. Captain Okita Sougo stomped into the Shinsengumi compound and was heading straight for his room. ”Okita-taichou?” Yamazaki asked again (which was an obvious mistake, poor guy).

Sougo gave Yamazaki a demonic look. Yamazaki's life flashed before his eyes. Sougo grabbed his bag of anpans, stuffed it in his bazooka and fired at the badminton master of the Shinsengumi. Yamazaki ducked in time, but the yard was filled with a mash of anpan. Other officers were looking with horror and confusion. Sougo kept on walking towards his room.

Sougo was blocked by a cigarette smoking Hijikata. Sougo stopped and said with anger in his voice: ”Get out of my face.” Hijikata looked at the wet captain and asked: ”What the hell happened to you?” ”Get out of my fucking face, NOW!” Sougo yelled and forced himself to pass his superior. Sougo didn't look back and went to his room. Hijikata was puffing his cigarette and followed Sougo with his eyes.

Finally, in the privacy of his room, Sougo yanked off his wet jacket, kicked his shoes off and let himself collapse on the floor on his knees. He clenched his fists and felt his pounding heart again. _Damn you China, damn you. You kicked me in the crotch, who does that, but wild monsters, which she obviously is, a horrible beast...horribly strong beast...a strong beast woman...woman. Such an enchanting woman...What, how did it get into this again?_ Sougo thought as he pounded his fist on the floor.

Sougo felt so humiliated that he let himself be so vulnerable with Kagura and then she took advantage of the situation. Sougo got up from the floor, set out his futon and changed on his sleeping yukata. As Sougo laid in bed, he closed his eyes and thought about Kagura.

_I really thought she was giving me ”signs”. I'm such an idiot. This is the beast girl that caught my eye since...well a long time ago, I finally need to accept that. She is so different from every other woman. She really cares about her friends and family. China has such an amazing effect on everyone around her, her energy and her smile are so infectious._

_Oh god...I would sound so pathetic if anyone could hear me now_ (I think you sound sweet Sougo) _I've been in denial for so long, but I guess it's time to come clean to China...I have to make sure I can kill her if she laughs at me. China...do you really hate me so much?_ Sougo wondered. Sougo had always been a man that was hard to read, because of his deadpan face. Although a true companion, a true partner would see right past his shell.

It was a silent night, few stars were winking from the dark sky. Sougo was looking at the sky through his window. He was so head over heels for Kagura that even the freaking stars reminded of her sparkly eyes. It seemed that the 1st division captain was a soft, snuggly teddy bear inside. _Maybe I should do that chivalrous shit, maybe a bouquet of sukonbus or something._ Sougo sighed at his gooey thoughts and tried to get some sleep.

Next day at the Yorozuya, Gintoki and Shinpachi were sitting in complete silence. Kagura hadn't come out of her room yet. Shinpachi was getting anxious, he was tapping his foot rapidly. Gintoki was reading JUMP and tried to ignore his subordinate. Shinpachi's foot had reached the speed of light. ”Shinpachi!! I'm going to rip that foot off you and feed it Sadaharu if you don't stop, right, NOW!” a roar was heard from Kagura's closet.

Shinpachi froze at the sight of angry Kagura walking out of her closet. ”Ka-Kagura-chan, you're up!” Shinpachi stuttered with a nervous smile. Kagura rolled her eyes and stomped into the kitchen. Gintoki's nose was buried deep inside his JUMP. ”Kagura-chan, there's some breakfast ready for you, we weren't that hungry,” Gintoki said without lifting his gaze. Kagura knew it was sort of a pity breakfast, but she was hungry, so she went with it.

The Yorozuya trio was sitting in the living room and Kagura had changed her clothes and was now devouring her second portion of breakfast. There was a knock on the door. Everyone froze on the spot, they all knew who was at the door. Shinpachi got up and went to answer the door. ”Umibouzu-san, come in!” Shinpachi said. Kagura swallowed her food and put the empty bowl on the living room table. Gintoki was silently observing her actions.

Shinpachi and Umibouzu made their way to the couches in the middle of the living room. Umibouzu sat next to Gintoki and straight across from Kagura. Kagura was looking at her feet with a neutral face. Umibouzu cleared out his throat and said: ”Kagura, I would like to talk to you, privately, if you don't mind?”

Kagura gave her father a tiny nod and got up. ”Papi, let's take a walk outside,” Kagura said and grabbed her parasol. Umibouzu followed her and they left the Yorozuya shop. ”What do you think he is going to tell Kagura? Gintoki and Shinpachi changed looks and shrugged their shoulders.

Kagura and Umibouzu were walking in Kabukicho district, it was a sunny day and the streets were once again full of people. Kagura was holding her parasol with both hands, her two long ponytails were flowing with her step. Umibouzu was looking at her daughter, he wanted to explain everything to her. ”Out with it papi! You came here for a reason, yes?” Kagura said neutrally.

”Kagura, as I told you yesterday, I made a deal with Orochi, the leader of Kuro Orochi. I got the Altanian crystal from him and I promised you as his bride,” Umibouzu explained. ”I got that already, I just...I love my life here, and this is going to change everything,” Kagura said.

Kagura had mixed emotions, she wanted to honor her father's deal, but she was very unsure of marrying someone she didn't know. Kagura's thoughts were interrupted with Umibouzu's words: ”Orochi will arrive in two weeks, that's when you meet him and the wedding arrangements will begin.” ”In two weeks, what if I hate him, or he is a fat madao or something?” Kagura asked.

”Uh, well he is much nicer than he was in his youth,” Umibouzu said nervously. ”I was only kidding papi, besides if he's a weird man, I'm going to kick his ass, that's what I do to weird men,” Kagura cheered. ”No, Kagura-” Umibouzu began, before Kagura laughed: ”You really don't get my jokes papi.” Umibouzu laughed a bit.

”So, in two weeks I'll meet this Orochi, I hope he buys me lots of sukonbu AAAND I hope he isn't a stupid sadistic bastard...” Kagura huffed. ”A sadistic bastard? Umibouzu inquired. ”Umm...nevermind papi, well now that you are here, can we go eat something, you'll pay of course, because my paycheck hasn't arrived yet.” (actually not once in 4 years)

As the strong Yato duo was looking for a restaurant Kagura hadn't been banned because of her bottomless appetite. Umibouzu felt that there was one thing he wanted to clarify for his daughter: ”Kagura, I want you to know, that if there was a safe way for you to get out of this deal, I would do it...I just don't want to put you in danger.”

Kagura patted her father's helmet and said: ”Don't worry papi, I can take care of myself, you have nothing to worry about. I've always wanted a sugar daddy to buy me everything I, a beautiful, blooming woman, would want.” ”You are so brave,” Umibouzu said with a proud smile.

Kagura was putting on a smile, but secretly she was still very scared. Kagura was scared that she had to marry someone who she might not love, that would make her very depressed, even with a lot of money to spend. Money was only money to Kagura, she valued strength, loyalty, and trust. She didn't have anyone special in mind, not anyone who made her heart race...right?

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It has been one week since Umibouzu's news for Kagura. Kagura had been hiding at Yourozuya this whole time, she had been avoiding everyone. Kagura wasn't ready to tell everybody and she most definitely wasn't ready to tell a certain sadist about her engagement. Gintoki and Shinpachi had enough of Kagura's behavior.

”Kagura-chan, seriously, you have to get some fresh air and eventually you have to tell your friends about your...situation,” Shinpachi said to a sulking Kagura. ”Yes, and your absence from our jobs will be cut out of your paycheck, too bad,” Gintoki said behind his desk. ”We don't get paid you idiot!” Kagura and Shinpachi yelled in unison.

”Pachi-boy, don't get so worked up or your human might stop working,” Kagura said. ”I am a human, not glasses!” Shinpachi yelled. ”Yare, yare, Shinpachi it's not that you aren't a human, it's just that glasses take over your personality, it's only natural,” Gintoki said while hiding a bugger under his desk.

”Yes, and while your glasses are your personality, your human form is kind of your pet that you can drive around the city,” Kagura said. ”But...!” Shinpachi began. ”Yes Paches-kun, every straight glasses of a show needs a human to look smarter, it's only natural,” Gintoki said while flicking a bugger to Kagura's hair.

”Yes, Shinpaches, I think...” Kagura began as she was now shoving Gintoki's bugger back in his nose. Glasses, I mean Pachishin, I mean Meganeman was...oh what was his name again. ”You too author, are you kidding me?” Glasses yelled loudly. *The Shinpachi program has stopped working*

Meanwhile, Captain Okita was patrolling the city. He had been looking for Kagura for a week now. Every time he visited the Yorozuya shop. Gintoki and Shinpachi said that they were busy with some job and Kagura was unavailable. She hadn't been in the park with Sadaharu, she hadn't visited the riverbank either. It was very abnormal for Kagura.

_Is she avoiding me, that would be a really shitty move from her part, I mean I thought she would be picking on me for my...behavior._ Sougo thought.  _Maybe I'll try the Yourozuya shop again, she has to be there sometimes._ Sougo decided in his mind.

*zzzhhh* ”Sougo, are you slacking off again?” I got a report from Yamazaki that you were out of your assigned patrol area.” Hijikata said through a walkie-talkie. ”Go die in a corner Hijibaka-san.” Sougo said and turned the device off.  _Oh, Yamazaki, you little snitch, I'll have to come up with a nice punishment for you_ . Sougo though with a sly smile.

Kagura was playing with her hair, she was thinking about her upcoming week.  _My last week as Edo's most desired bachelorette. I haven't seen any of my friends in a week. I really miss them and..._ ”Hello! Earth to Kagura!” Gintoki said. Kagura snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Gintoki. ”We have a job today, do you want to come with us?”He asked. ”Nah, I was thinking that I would go meet my friends,” Kagura answered.

”That's nice, do you mean the amazon, the goriwoman, and the s/m stalker?” Gintoki asked with a sigh. ”Yup, my friends,” Kagura said, slightly amused of Gintoki's accurate descriptions. ”Have fun Kagura-chan!” Shinpachi said while the two men and Sadaharu exited the shop. Kagura hopped up and went to change into her white and short cheongsam with red flower embroidment.

Kagura was about to leave, she slid the front door open and jumped at the sudden sight. There was a charming tall man at the door. Kagura's heart skipped a beat, the sadist was the last person she expected to see. Sougo was looking at her quite gently which made Kagura's feet go spaghetti.

”What the hell are you doing here jerk?” Kagura asked while she regained her confident posture. ”I...um...came to see you, I have something to tell you,” Sougo said to Kagura with a slightly nervous voice, he still was unsure around her. Sougo wasn't ready to take another hit to his ego. Kagura was looking at Sougo's face, which truly was quite handsome and very distracting.

”Can I come in?” Sougo asked politely. _No-one is home, oh no no, I can't let him in._ Kagura though, while crossing her arms. ”Nope, sorry, go somewhere else to slack off, yes? Bye!” Kagura said while sliding the door close, slipping past Sougo and jumping off the balcony.

_Again, this shit is unbearable. She acted as a stupid brat again._ Sougo thought with anger in his heart. ”You are breaking a police officer's heart you monster girl!” Sougo yelled after Kagura. ”Yeah, yeah, go die asshole!” Kagura yelled from afar. Sougo was angry, he decided to distract his feelings by finding Yamazaki and giving him some kind of a lesson.

Kagura's heart was pounding again because of the sadist.  _He is so annoying, popping up at our place without any warning, damn him._ Kagura thought. It was a Tuesday afternoon. Kagura knew her friends had a tea party every Tuesday afternoon at Otae's place. Kagura was running to the Shimura residence with full speed.

”Tsukuyo, you need to understand that Gintoki is and always will be mine,” Sarutobi said to Tsukuyo and flicked her purple locks. Tsukuyo rolled her eyes as and sighed. ”Ladies, ladies, what about chicks before dic-” Otae was saying as somebody burst inside the house.

”Kagura-chan!” All three ladies said together. Kagura was huffing, but she managed to say: ”Huff, hello Tsukki, Sa-chan, anego...huff huff, I came here with news...” ”Please sit down and have some tea first Kagura-chan,” Otae said and made Kagura sit down. Shinpachi had already informed Otae, but she waited for Kagura to come to her when she was ready to talk about it.

After a plate full of snacks made by Sarutobi (not Otae, thank god) and six cups of tea were devoured by Kagura, she went silent. ”Is there something you want to tell us Kagura-chan?” Otae asked with a happy smile. Kagura looked at her earth sister and nodded a couple of times.

”Is everything okay Kagura-chan?” Tsukuyo inquired. ”Well, I'm getting married, in a few weeks actually,” Kagura said neutrally. Tsukuyo and Sarutobi both gasped and kept looking at Kagura. Otae stayed calm and gave Kagura a knowing nod. _Oh, Shinpachi must have told her already._ Kagura thought.

”WHAT, IN FEW WEEKS? But I was supposed to get married first, with Gintoki of course.” Sarutobi cried. ”To whom Kagura, why haven't we met him? Or...do we know him already?” Tsukuyo asked while gently touching Kagura's arm. ”You don't know him, he is a notable Yato, he even has his own group, so I'm going to become the queen of the Kuro Orochi,” Kagura said with a cheerful voice.

”Well, that is surprising, but why haven't you introduced him to us, we need to approve your boyfriend...I mean fianceé,” Tsukuyo said. ”Umm...How should I put this, I haven't met him myself either,” Kagura said while stroking her imaginary beard. ”WHAT?!” Tsukuyo and Sarutobi yelled. ”It has been arranged a long time ago, that's what Shinpachi told me,” Otae said.

Kagura nodded as an answer. ”Why haven't you told us earlier, you selfish bitch!” Sarutobi yelled at Otae. A vein started popping on Otae's forehead. ”Calm down guys, we should focus on Kagura-chan,” Tsukuyo said, she was as caring as ever. ”It's okay guys, I'm not 100% happy about this engagement, but it is happening, I know why this arrangement has been made and I'll just have to accept it,” Kagura said with a calm voice.

”You are acting like an adult. Kagura-chan, I thought you would be booking a flight to somewhere you couldn't be found,” Otae said to Kagura. ”Yeah, the gorilla woman is right, I don't think I could be so calm in that situation,” Sarutobi said. ”It's just there's one problem...” Kagura said while she touched that sensitive part of her neck.

”I'm afraid that I can't fall in love with my future husband because...I...” Kagura said quietly. ”Because you are so inexperienced?” ”Because you don't know how to cook?” ”Because you are so violent and boyish?” Questions were flying at Kagura and she didn't hear who said what.

”What are you talking about? I'm not talking about why he wouldn't love me, it's the complete opposite situation,” Kagura said slightly agitated. Kagura's words went to deaf ears, now she was getting tips and advice on how to become the dream wife.

Sarutobi: ”You need more experience in bedroom skills. Men love when you just let them do anything they want to you without resistance. Just like Gin-chan is always torturing me with his words of ”passion”. Just put on a skimpy lingerie and lay on the kitchen table everytime they get home from work. That's the key to a working marriage.”

Otae: ”A way to a man's heart is by cooking of course. I'll promise you that in a few weeks I'll teach you to be the most versatile and absolute best cook in the whole galaxy. Also, you have to make him buy you Dom Perignon every night from my cabaret bar, that'll make me...umm him very happy. That's the key to a working marriage.”

Tsukuyo: ”Umm...well, it's not so hard if you just get drunk every time you two are alone. That's the key to a working marriage.” Kagura facepalmed herself and thought:  _Without a doubt, these three must be the worst pieces of advice I could get in Edo. At least they mean well, I hope._

”Okay, thank you for your...advices...I'll keep them in mind. My fianceé arrives to Edo in one week. So this is my last week as a single woman,” Kagura said with a slight smile. ”We have to celebrate! Strippers! Or maybe just Gintoki, a private show for me. What a great idea Kagura-chan!” Sarutobi screamed. Otae was smiling and Tsukuyo was shaking her head. ”Hey Kagura, if you want to do something fun tonight, I could use some night patrol help in Yoshiwara,” Tsukuyo said while lighting up her kiseru.

”Oh, I would love that Tsukki!” Kagura said with a genuine smile. ”I love to beat up stupid drunkards, I'm in.” Kagura said and got up. ”Alright, meet me at 9:00 pm at Hinowa's” Tsukuyo said, she thanked for the tea and left. Sarutobi was already gone, her day job as Gintoki's personal stalker needed her attention. Otae smiled for Kagura and said: ”Was there any other reason for you to be unsure of your marriage?”

Kagura knew Otae would see right through her lies so she said: ”Yes, there is, but I don't want to think about it right now, is that okay Anego?” ”Of course it is Kagura-chan, just know that I'll be there for you if you need me,” Otae said with her usual smile. That made Kagura happy and she hugged Otae tightly as a thank you, then she left to get ready for her night patrol.

Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Sadaharu had all returned home while Kagura was gone. ”Hi guys!” Kagura cheered as she walked inside the Yorozuya. ”Somebody is in a good mood,” Shinpachi said. Kagura smiled to him as an answer. ”Oh, Gin-chan, Sa-chan had some weird stripping plan for you, so keep your eyes open, or closed,” Kagura informed. Gintoki massaged his forehead and gave Kagura a nod. ”Don't spoil the surprise Kagura!” a voice was heard inside the ceiling.

”I'm going on a night patrol with Tsukki. That will make me think about something other that sadi...aahmm...sa...Sadaharu being all alone here, uh-huh,” Kagura said while rubbing the back of her head. Both men were too busy doing their own thing that neither noticed her small slip. _I didn't say sadist, no I didn't._ Kagura thought.

Kagura had a red (obvious choice) kimono that was quite short, but she didn't mind, she was very comfortable with every clothing that made it easier to kick stuff (and sometimes she was quite oblivious about her sex appeal). Every time Kagura wore a kimono, she put her hair in one big braid, it was fun to whip people with it. After getting her hair done, she was on her way to Yoshiwara.

Tsukuyo, Kagura, and hyakka had a busy night that day. There were a lot of drunk idiots on the move. Kagura was enjoying herself and that made Tsukuyo very happy. At the dawn, Kagura and Tsukuyo were sitting on a rooftop of a tall building.

”Are you going to miss earth?” Tsukuyo asked. Kagura hummed. ”Are you going to miss everybody here? Tsukuyo asked again. ”Yeah...” Kagura said with a quiet voice. ”Hmm...Kagura-chan, are you going to miss someone specific, maybe someone from the Shinsengumi?” Tsukuyo asked further. Kagura's cheeks went all red and she said: ”No-no, of course not, I'm not going to miss sadist, WHAT? I didn't say that, you said that, what..?”

Tsukuyo smiled gently and said to a flushed Kagura: ”Your secret is safe with me, my lips are sealed,” Kagura calmed down and smiled for the leader of hyakka. ”Uh, I don't know what are you talking about, but your secret is safe with me too, Tsukki,” Kagura said with a wink. Tsukuyo looked at Kagura with a light tint of pink on her cheeks. ”I've seen how you look at Gin-chan. It's okay Tsukki, but I have to get going now,” Kagura said and she began to jump from roof to roof. ”I don't know what you are talking about!” Tsukuyo flustered.

Kagura had so much fun night patrolling, she decided to do it every night. A week passed and it was the night before she would meet her fianceé. Yoshiwara was full of people, even some members of the Shinsengumi were there to do some big arrest. Kagura saw the familiar uniforms everywhere and was secretly hoping that her rival would be there too.

Captain Okita of the Shinsengumi was ordered to be on guard as the arrest was going to happen inside some shady love hotel. He was bored out of his mind, he really didn't like being in Yoshiwara. Then he heard a man and a woman argue in a nearby back alley. Sougo decided to inspect the situation, and that's when things got really interesting.

Kagura was yelling at some tall drunkard that he should go home and stop harassing women. ”You don't have enough money and you don't have enough manners. So go home and get some sleep, yes?” Kagura stated. The man was stupid enough to try to kiss Kagura. She froze at the sudden action. Out of nowhere, the man was pushed away from Kagura and he had a katana pointed at his neck.

”Get away from her, there are prettier courtesans available for you,” Sougo said while his crimson eyes were glowing under the red lights. The man squeaked weirdly and left running. Sougo put his katana back in its scabbard. ”No need to thank me China, I only saved your ass for the millionth time,” Sougo said without looking at Kagura.

”That situation was completely under my control, you just were being a glory hog as usual. And what do you mean prettier courtesans, I have mami's supermodel genes and I am gorgeous.” Kagura said with pure confidence. Sougo looked at Kagura. She was a sight to be seen, her hair matched her kimono perfectly. That kimono was not for everyone, but the long-legged Kagura pulled it off.

”So are you a prostitute now?” Sougo inquired. Kagura stomped her leg to the ground. ”Of course not! But that's not the point,” She hissed. Sougo glanced at Kagura and tilted his head slightly. ”I meant that my beauty is flawless, any man would be lucky to have me,” Kagura bragged. Sougo huffed and said: ”Oh, so you were hitting on that man?”

Sougo took a step closer to her. ”N-no, I wasn't,” Kagura mumbled. As Sougo was getting closer to her. Kagura's mouth was dry again, all it took was his presence. Kagura had to back away from him, only to be stopped by a wall. Sougo smirked and slowly closed their distance. Sougo pressed his right arm on the left side of Kagura's head and leaned into her right ear: ”You are way too beautiful to be touched by a man like that.”

Kagura's cheeks blushed immediately. Sougo had one question for Kagura that he needed to ask. ”Where have you been China? Are you avoiding me?” Sougo asked and shifted to look into her eyes. Being close like that felt intoxicating for both of them. ”Huh?” Kagura breathed. She was resisting the urge to tackle him down and kiss his stupid mouth.

”You know China, you are really breaking my heart for not answering my questions.” Sougo murmured to her. Kagura glanced into his tempting eyes and swallowed slowly. This was the smart moment to tell him about her engagement, but her brain wasn't working properly.

Kagura grabbed Sougo's jacket and pulled him a little closer. They were looking at each other with half-lidded eyes. Under the red lights, even a hidden yearning can rise up. There was an undeniable attraction that was four years into making. ”Sadist...” Kagura whispered. Sougo wanted this feeling to last forever. Having Kagura so close to him, almost close enough to taste.

”China...this time, let me kiss you,” Sougo whispered into Kagura's ear. Kagura's breathing got heavier as she heard his demanding plea. Kagura closed her eyes and parted her lips as to say something. Sougo tilted his head, nothing could stop him this time around. Sougo closed his eyes and went for her lips.

”Sadist...uh...I'm engaged.” Kagura managed to say right before their lips touched. Sougo's eyes popped open and he backed away. Kagura was looking at him with wide eyes. ”You, WHAT?” Sougo asked loudly. ”I'm engaged, I just learned about it two weeks ago,” Kagura tried to explain.

Sougo turned his back on Kagura, he didn't know what to say. ”Sadist?” Kagura called him but didn't get any response. They stood there for a minute in total silence. Kagura began to feel really awkward and she decided to leave. ”I'm sorry,” Kagura said and ran away.

Sougo heard her steps getting further away. He lost all feeling on his feet and he collapsed on his knees. A small teardrop slid down his cheek onto the ground. Sougo couldn't believe it, first, he thought it was some sick joke, but no, Kagura seemed to be serious. _Why is this happening? I've been saying that China is breaking my heart for doing something stupid, but now she really broke it. Fuck._

”Sougo! What are you doing back there?” Hijikata yelled from the street. Sougo got up quickly, wiped his eyes just in case. ”I'm taking a shit here, some privacy would be nice.” Sougo hissed. ”Well, you have to finish later we are done here, let's get going!” Hijikata said. ”Yeah, let's go,” Sougo said and walked past Hijikata while hiding his hurt eyes behind his bangs. Hijikata saw that something was wrong, but he knew better to leave him alone.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kagura was sitting on her bed, she was crying. She had undone her hair and it was now sticky with tears. After Kagura got home from Yoshiwara it was already very late, almost morning actually. Gintoki was already sleeping, but Kagura's was feeling quite restless. She was thinking about Sougo.

_We almost kissed, sadist and me, it felt so...good. But when I told him...he...he..._ Tears were flooding from her blue eyes.  _He...that sadist wouldn't even look at me. He must hate me, maybe it's better this way._ Kagura had never seen Sougo so emotional, and she had caused all that. Kagura enjoyed beating Sougo up, but she never wanted to hurt him like this.

Kagura saw sunlight crawling under her door. _It must be morning already. This is the day...today I'll meet Orochi, my fianceé. What is he going to be like? I bet he is short and looks like Prince Baka_. Kagura dried her eyes and took a deep breath. _I have to get sadist out of my head and I seriously get some sleep. Orochi will call off the engagement if he sees my ugly sleep-deprived eyes._ Kagura settled down on her side and closed her eyes _. Sadist..._

A couple of hours later Kagura woke up to familiar sounds. Kagura crawled out of her bed and took a peek outside. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Otae, and Sadaharu were all there. Gintoki was reading his JUMP while the Shimura siblings were discussing something on one of the couches. Kagura opened her door, stepped out and rubbed her eyes.

”Good morning Kagura-chan!” Otae said with a smile. ”We have been waiting for you to wake up Kagura-chan, breakfast is ready,” Shinpachi said. Gintoki lifted his gaze from his JUMP and gave Kagura a slight smile. Kagura smiled back and said: ”Thanks Shinpachi. Why are you all up so early?” ”Your baldie dad was just here and he told us to get you ready in one hour,” Gintoki said.

”Right, HE must be on his way here with papi.” Kagura said while nervously twisting her fingers. Otae got up and went to Kagura. She grabbed Kagura's hands with her own. ”Let's get you ready Kagura-chan,” Otae said and she led Kagura into the kitchen.

Kagura was eating with a good appetite as usual. Otae was making a beautiful bun with Kagura's hair. ”I thought that white flowers would look great with your hair,” Otae said as she was attaching the flowers. ”Is it okay if you put one of my normal hair ornaments there, I feel more confident when I have at least one,” Kagura asked. Otae hummed and did as Kagura wished. ”It fits perfectly Kagura-chan!” Otae chirped.

After the breakfast, Kagura went to select her outfit. _He is a Yato, so maybe I go with my traditional red cheongsam. Yeah, this feels like the right choice._ Kagura thought to herself and got dressed. Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Otae were anxiously waiting for her in the living room.

Kagura stepped out as ready as she could be. Her delicate neck was exposed due to her updo. Her dress was a typical high collared cheongsam with short sleeves. Kagura had a bashful smile that emphasized her natural beauty.

”You look beautiful Kagura-chan!” Shinpachi said with a genuine smile. Otae was clapping her hands and giggled a bit. Gintoki got up from his chair, he left his precious JUMP and walked to his precious Kagura. ”Well Kagura-chan, this Orochi fellow is an utter idiot if he doesn't fall for you at the first sight,” Gintoki said. Kagura blushed a bit. She saw Gintoki as a father figure so his words meant a lot to Kagura.

Umibouzu entered the Yorozuya shop. He saw Kagura and looked so proud. ”Just like your mother, like I said before. Are you ready Kagura?” Umibouzu asked his daughter. Shinpachi and Otae walked behind Kagura. Gintoki patted Kagura on her shoulder and went with the siblings. All three were standing with Kagura in the hallway. ”Yes, papi,” Kagura said. Umibouzu nodded and he opened the front door.

There he was, leader of the Kuro Orochi, a strong Yato warrior, Orochi himself. He had a black cloak with golden rims. Kagura was looking at him with wide eyes. He was nothing like a fat madao she had imagined. He was tall and muscular. His hair was black, long and braided, just like Umibouzu's when he was younger. Orochi had deep green eyes and a very inviting smile.

For a moment no-one moved or said anything. Kagura and Orochi were examining each other from a distance. _Well, he isn't an eyesore that's for sure. Also, he has cool eyes, I don't know anyone with green eyes._ Kagura thought. Umibouzu walked to Kagura and took her hand. He led her closer to Orochi. ”This is my daughter, Kagura,” Umibouzu said and gave Kagura's hand to Orochi.

Orochi held Kagura's hand, then he bowed and kissed her hand. Kagura blushes and looked flustered, no-one had ever kissed her hand (or anything else for that matter). Orochi looked straight into Kagura's eyes with his emerald ones. ”It is an honor to finally meet you Kagura,” Orochi said with a masculine voice.

”Uhm, thank you, Orochi-san, it's nice to meet you too,” Kagura said with a clumsy voice. ”Orochi is enough, no need for honorifics, you are my fianceé after all,” Orochi said while he let go of Kagura's hand. Kagura gave him a shy smile, she felt so weird and flattered. ”Ahem, do you want to come inside Orochi-sama?” Shinpachi asked politely.

Orochi lifted his gaze at the people inside the house and said: ”Thank you for the invitation, but I would like to get to know Kagura in private.” Kagura blushed a bit more. ”Maybe, Kagura could show you a little bit of Edo?” Umibouzu suggested. ”That's a great idea Umibouzu-san,” Orochi said with the widest smile. Orochi offered his arm for Kagura and she gently wrapped her hand around it. Orochi popped open his enormous black parasol to protect both of them from the sun.

Orochi and Kagura left together for a peaceful walk. Gintoki and Umibouzu walked on the balcony and leaned on the railing. ”Hey baldie, is he a decent man?” Gintoki asked straightforward. ”Orochi has done some bad things in his past, but he seems to have redeemed himself, he was never this polite,” Umibouzu said. ”I see, well I don't trust him,” Gintoki said without hesitation.

Kagura was showing Orochi her favourite places. They were making small talk of the weather and what not. Kagura was still feeling very out of place and acted rather shy. ”Hey, Kagura-chan? What do you say if we get something to eat and then we can really talk? Edo's weather forecast isn't as intriguing as you are,” Orochi said with that damned handsome smile. ”Oh, sure. We can do that. I know couple of good places nearby.” Kagura said.

The couple decided to enter a ramen shop. They sat on the opposite sides of the table. They placed their orders and well...what could you expect? Two Yato's with bottomless stomachs and Orochi's deep wallet, the restaurant served them everything, plain and simple.

After Kagura had gobbled up her 10th bowl of ramen she let out the most unladylike burb. Orochi stopped his eating and was looking at Kagura with shocked eyes. ”Oh no, I'm so sorry Orochi, umm, that was an accident, I don't normally...” Kagura was blabbering. For Kagura's surprise, Orochi smiled and let out his huuuge burb.

Kagura was dumbfounded and she began to laugh. She tried to muffle up the sound with her hand. Orochi laughed too and that made Kagura loosen up. They were two idiots laughing hysterically in a ramen shop. A waiter brought them more food and didn't know whether to laugh with them or run away. Orochi waved the waiter to leave them be.

After their laughing subdued Kagura felt a little more relaxed. ”So, Kagura, I want to get to know you better,” Orochi said while leaning his elbows on the table. ”Me too, I mean to know you better,” Kagura said with her gentle smile. Orochi was clearly mesmerized by her smile and bright eyes. He had been with many other women, both Yato and human, but none could rival Kagura's uniqueness.

”Kagura, you are 18 years old, correct?” Orochi asked. ”Uh-huh, how old are you? Kagura asked. ”I am, a bit older than you, 40 years old to be exact,” Orochi said. Kagura was shocked by his sudden revelation. ”Oh, umm, okay, that's okay, you look really good for a middle-aged man,” she blurted out. ”Hah, middle-aged...I see age as numbers that don't mean anything. Do you agree?” Orochi asked Kagura.

Kagura was embarrassed by her choice of words. ”I guess so. Did I offend you Orochi? 'Cause I didn't mean to, you are so nice and everything,” Kagura said while twisting her fingers. ”Oh, you think I'm nice? Then I couldn't be happier,” Orochi said. Kagura giggled and continued her eating. ”You know I am the leader of Kuro Orochi, a space pirate group with strong and loyal yato men,” Orochi said. Kagura nodded swiftly as she took another bowl of ramen.

Orochi felt a bit anxious and he wanted to tell Kagura the truth, so he did: ”In my youth, I have been a real scum, stealing, killing, everything bad that you could imagine. I even thought that making a deal with the great Umibouzu-san would grant me a new toy, you Kagura. Now, I don't see you as my toy anymore, I have grown up since those times and those immature thoughts.”

Kagura was listening carefully to Orochi's words. He seemed so genuine, like an old madao looking for a redemption. Kagura interrupted Orochi and said: ”I don't care if people have done something stupid in their past. Why cry over something that happened a long time ago? You can't change that.”

Orochi was surprised by Kagura's carefree attitude and he liked it a lot. ”You really are something special Kagura.” Orochi hummed. ”Well I am the queen of Kabukicho district and my long reign has made me fair and wise.” Kagura gloated playfully. ”Oh, a queen you say. Then your promotion to the queen of Kuro Orochi will be a cakewalk.” Orochi said and offered his hand to Kagura.

Kagura looked at Orochi's green eyes, they were so full of secrets and passion. Kagura gave him her hand and their finger's interlaced. It felt strange for Kagura. _He is so nice and honest. Why holding his hand feels kind of weird. It's like our hands don't fit with each other._ Kagura thought as she was giving Orochi a fake smile.

The sunny day turned into a warm evening. Kagura and Orochi were walking towards the Yorozuya shop. ”When are we going to get..you know?” Kagura mumbled. ”Married?” He asked. ”Yeah,” She said. ”In one week were are having our engagement party where I officially introduce you as my fianceé. Then a day after that we will travel to my home planet and get married there.” Orochi stated.

Kagura's heart skipped a beat. She was expecting the wedding in a few weeks but not so soon and on another planet. ”What about my family? Will they be there?” Kagura asked with a concerned voice. ”Umibouzu-san will be there and your new family, me and the entire Kuro Orochi, will be there,” Orochi said with a happy smile. _But, that's not my family._ Kagura thought with sadness in her heart.

They reached the Yorozuya shop. ”Good night Orochi,” Kagura said as she began to climb the stairs. ”Kagura, wait!” Orochi said and Kagura turned to look at him. ”I was only joking around, of course, your friends can attend our wedding,” Orochi laughed. Kagura laughed a bit but in reality, she was very unamused about his joke. _Madao's sense of humor for sure_. Kagura thought.

”I'll come again tomorrow. Is the same time okay?” Orochi asked. ”Sure, see you tomorrow,” Kagura said with a smile. ”I really meant what I said earlier, I really want to get to know you Kagura,” Orochi said. ”There's a lot to learn, I hope you can handle that,” Kagura laughed as she reached the balcony. Kagura gave Orochi a wide grin and went inside. ”Such a spunky woman,” Orochi said to himself.

Gintoki was waiting for Kagura, again. ”Good evening Kagura-chan, you were gone for a while,” Gintoki stated. ”Yeah, we walked and talked, then he took me to dinner. It was interesting,” Kagura said while she sat on the couch opposite of Gintoki. ”How was he?” Gintoki asked. ”He was surprisingly nice and polite for a 40-year-old man,” Kagura said with a nonchalant voice. ”40 YEARS OLD?! Nani...?” Gintoki screamed. ”It's okay Gin-chan, I can handle you, so I can handle a madao as a husband. Right?” Kagura said proudly.

Gintoki sighed and said: ”It's not the same thing silly, old men can be stubborn and dangerous, this doesn't feel right.” Kagura sat next to Gintoki and hugged him. Gintoki was surprised for a second but then he hugged her back. ”Gin-chan, you don't have to worry about me or Orochi. He seemed really nice, but his jokes are shitty, uh-huh.” Kagura chuckled. Gintoki smiled and gently patted Kagura's head.

The next day Kagura and Orochi met again. This time Kagura had her signature hairstyle, two ponytails. She was feeling a bit more confident today. As the two were walking around Kabukicho district with their parasols, people were giving them weird looks. What could one expect to do when a young woman and a man old enough to be her father were walking so close to each other.

Kagura had never cared for what other people thought of her, so why should she care now. It seemed that Orochi was only focused on her. Kagura learned that Orochi's favourite food was sashimi and he had a pet Cerberus when he was a child. Orochi learned that Kagura was infamous for her bad mouth and her favourite color was red.

Kagura was actually having fun with Orochi. He seemed to like her rough personality. She liked how sweet Orochi was towards her, he was nothing like Sougo. Sougo was always calling her names and teasing her. Orochi was always complimenting Kagura and he was honest about his feelings for her. The whole engagement didn't feel like the end of the world anymore for Kagura.

Day by day Kagura was thinking less of Sougo and more of Orochi. Although every time Orochi held Kagura by her hips or waist, it still felt weird. His hands were always polite and gentle. Orochi was treating Kagura with silk gloves on, as they say. Finally, it was the day before their engagement party. Kagura and Orochi were sitting on a park bench, side by side.

Kagura was looking up in the sky and she was enjoying the peaceful feeling it gave her. ”Kagura, I must tell you something,” Orochi said. Kagura turned her face to him to listen. ”I have been very patient with you, I have kept myself in control,” Orochi said and looked Kagura with a serious gaze.

”I want to kiss you,” Orochi said bluntly. Kagura blushed from his boldness. ”O-oh?” Kagura managed to stutter. ”That's okay with you right?” He said with a smirk. Kagura was still flustered of his words and didn't know what to say. Without waiting for her to answer, Orochi moved closer to Kagura. He held Kagura's chin with his fingers. Kagura was looking into Orochi's eyes as he tilted her head. Orochi closed his eyes and was about to kiss her.

A few moments before, our sadistic captain Okita Sougo was busy patrolling the streets. He had been sulking in the Shinsengumi compound for days. Both of his superiors were worried about him, it was very alarming for him to stay inside for so long.

Usually, when Sougo was mad about something, would go and tease Kagura to her breaking point, then she would initiate a brawl. Their fights always relieved his stress, but that wasn't going to happen this time. Kondo and Hijikata managed to talk Sougo into doing some casual patrolling.

Sougo hadn't told anyone about that night in Yoshiwara. He was still hurt and sad. Sougo had decided that the best way to cope with his emotions would be old faithful denial. _I wonder what China is doing right now? Maybe she is planning some big prank for me and that engagement thing was only a distraction. Damn you China you cunning little fox._ He thought.

Sougo decided to walk past the park where he and China had many fond memories of fighting and well more fighting. Sougo saw few people walking with their pets, kids playing tag, China with some weird dude, birds flying from tree to tree... _CHINA?_ Sougo thought as he froze on the sight of her and a man.

Kagura was looking at Orochi, but then her eyes landed on something familiar. _SADIST?_ Kagura thought in shock. They hadn't seen each other since that night. Sougo felt a striking pain inside his gut. He was just standing there, looking at the most awful thing in the entire universe. Her with someone else. Kagura saw Sougo's eyes this time, they were so wide and shocked. Kagura wanted to run to him, but she couldn't move.

Sougo quickly turned on his feet and walked away. He was clenching his fists and his breathing got harder. Sougo felt unbearable anger towards her. Sougo sneaked in a nearby alley and punched his fist into a wall. Sougo let his emotions take control, few tears forced themselves out of his eyes. He hated crying. _Why is this happening? Why is she torturing me this way?_ Sougo thought.

Kagura felt sick and she most definitely didn't want barf in Orochi's mouth. Kagura lifted her hand and pressed her fingers gently on Orochi's lips. Orochi stopped his movement and opened his eyes. Kagura said: ”Uh, Orochi, I don't feel comfortable kissing until we are married.” Orochi was surprised and clearly disappointed. ”Fine then, I forgot how new these things are for you,” Orochi said.

Kagura gave him a grateful smile and said: ”Thank you and I'm sorry.” ”Don't worry Kagura. Come on I'll walk you home,” Orochi said as he stood up from the bench. _I stopped the kiss from happening because I wasn't ready, right? There was no other reason, right?_ Kagura thought to herself as she wrapped her hands around Orochi's strong arm.

The Yato couple reached the Yorozuya shop, Orochi turned to Kagura and said: ”There is something important I must tell you about tomorrow.” ”About our engagement party?” Kagura asked cheerfully. ”Yes, now that I'll introduce you officially to the world as my bride. Before I do that there is something you have to do,” Orochi said. ”Anything,” Kagura smiled.

”You have to dye your hair black so you'll look like a true Yato woman,” Orochi said with a serious voice. Kagura's jaw dropped. ”In addition, you have to wear black and golden clothes, those are Kuro Orochi's colors and you have let people know where you belong,” He continued. Kagura thought it was one of his weird jokes.”Are you serious?” She asked.

”Yes, I am. No more vermillion hair or promiscuous red clothes, you must represent your family and heritage,” Orochi said firmly. Kagura was speechless. She tried to process his request. ”Alright, see you tomorrow. I can't wait for everyone to meet you,” Orochi said with his eyes gloating with excitement. Kagura was forcing a smile on her face and nodded her head. As she watched Orochi leave she took one of her vermillion ponytails and looked at it with a heavy heart. _What am I going to do?_ She thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After a few hours, the sun had set. Kagura was staying at Otae's place tonight. Kagura, Otae, Tsukuyo, and Sarutobi were sitting in a circle. In the middle of the circle was a black hair color dye bottle. Kagura was staring intensely at the bottle and her friends were sensing her hesitation. ”Are you really going through with this Kagura-chan?” Sarutobi asked.

Kagura didn't know what to say. She didn't want to do it, that was obvious, but her fianceé had ordered it. Kagura wasn't very good at taking orders from anyone, especially from men. ”I'm sure he wasn't serious about it Kagura-chan.” Tsukuyo comforted. ”Nope, he sure was serious,” Kagura huffed and thought: _Yato heritage my ass_.

”It's your call Kagura-chan,” Otae said with a calm voice. Kagura took a deep breath, she freed her hair ornaments and untied her long ponytails. Otae and Tsukuyo were holding their breath. Kagura grabbed the dye and was about to pour it on her hair. ”STOP! For crying out loud! I know you don't want to do this!” Sarutobi screamed.

”She is absolutely right,” Tsukuyo said and grabbed the dye from Kagura. ”Don't worry Kagura-chan, we'll get rid of this bottle, you can just relax and...” Otae said before Kagura screamed: ”STOP IT, all of you! You don't understand.” Kagura took the dye back from Tsukuyo. She grabbed her hair ornaments and ran into a bathroom.

Kagura locked the door behind her and decided to ignore all the knocking. ”Kagura-chan, Kagura-chan! Please open up!” Otae asked. ”Stop banging the door. Just let me do this,” Kagura pleaded and the knocking stopped.

Kagura was holding the dye bottle in her hands and thought: _Who the hell Orochi thinks he is? I am not a woman to submit only to his wishes. But, I don't want to let papi down_. Kagura's hair colour was from Kouka, an irreplaceable memory for Kagura. Kagura tied her hair in small buns and locked them with her ornaments.

Kagura had her sleeveless red cheongsam which had those high slits on her sides. She was looking like her 14-year-old self, only with a sharper face and mature eyes.

 _I guess this is goodbye. A final goodbye for my hair. What is the best way to say farewell to hair, do I need to wash it once more or something? That sounds stupid...But I need to say goodbye to things that are important to me...I really need to...say goodbye._ Kagura thought but she wasn't thinking about her hair anymore. _I have to go._

Otae had stopped knocking the bathroom door, but Kagura didn't say anything about breaking the door. Otae fetched her naginata and crushed the bathroom door. ”Yes, that's the way you do it Otae-chan!” Sarutobi cheered. The three women entered the bathroom, but it was empty. Kagura's hair dye was on the floor and the bathroom window was open.

”Where did she go? What are we going to?” Sarutobi panicked. ”Calm down, I'm sure she just went outside for a bit,” Otae said with a nervous smile. Tsukuyo crossed her arms and said: ”I know where she went. Kagura has some unfinished business.”

Sougo was in his room, he was sharpening his katana, it was the only thing that made him forget everything else. Sougo had no memory of how he managed to get back to the compound. His mind was as empty as Kondo's date count with Shimura Tae. His heart felt like it had been hit by a kamehameha mega explosion.

There was someone at Sougo's door. ”Oi, Sougo! Answer me!” Hijikata called. Sougo kept sharpening his katana and ignored Hijikata. ”Oi, Sougo! I just want to talk to you. I'm coming in,” Hijikata said. Sougo rushed to the door and prevented Hijikata from opening it, his presence was the last thing Sougo needed right now.

”Hijikata-san...leave me alone...please,” Sougo said and the last word tasted like poison in his mouth. Hijikata was stunned, he had never heard Sougo say please in his entire life. _He must really need his privacy. He has been acting so weird lately._ Hijikata thought. ”Okay Sougo, but I'll come back to check on you tomorrow. We can talk about whatever it is that bothers you,” Hijikata said and walked away.

Sougo took a deep breath and stepped away from the door. He picked up his katana and placed it on a shelf. It was getting late and Sougo wanted to get some sleep, and maybe sleep a day or _two. If I sleep long enough, I'll forget she ever existed and all this nonsense in my head will go away. Dammit China, get out of my head already_. Sougo thought as he rubbed his temples.

Sougo made his futon ready, walked to his dresser and pulled out his sleeping yukata. Sougo threw the clothing on his bed and switched off the lamp on his dresser. He was about to undress when he heard steps outside. _I know those smug sliding steps, ugh! I thought that stubborn mayonnaise freak would leave me alone._ Sougo thought as he shuffled to the door.

Sougo yanked his door open and began to shout: ”Are you fucking kidding me Hiji...” Sougo's words were caught short. Outside his door wasn't a stubborn mayonnaise freak, it was a surprised Kagura. Sougo was stunned to see the unexpected visitor. Kagura opened her mouth and was about to say something. ”Captain Okita! Is everything alright?” A night guard yelled from afar.

Sougo grabbed Kagura by her hands and pulled her inside his room. ”At ease rookie, I just saw a ghost out there, good night!” Sougo yelled and slid his door shut. Kagura was standing behind Sougo. Neither said anything for a while. Moonlight was beaming into Sougo's room through a small window. Sougo turned slowly to face Kagura.

The moonlight was hitting straight onto her face. Sougo saw her a bit better now. Her deep ocean blue eyes were glistening under the silver light. Her pale and perfect skin was even more captivating than under the daylight. The moon really brought out the best in her. Sougo noticed her hair. She looked like a younger version of herself. _That hair really brings out memories..._ Sougo thought as he kept leering Kagura.

Kagura opened her mouth again and was about to speak only to be stopped by Sougo's words: ”Are you stupid, reckless or both? You infiltrated the Shinsengumi quarters in the middle of the night.” Sougo sighed and continued: ”You know women aren't allowed in here without a special permission. You are really going to get arrested this time. I-” Sougo stopped his rambling as Kagura took a step closer to him.

Kagura looked down on her feet. She crossed her arms shyly and her posture was very timid. ”Umm, I came to see you,” Kagura said as she lifted her gaze to Sougo. ”I have something I need to say to you,” She continued. ”Damn right you have something to say to me!” Sougo said loudly, he was still hurt. Kagura let out a small squeak and took a step back.

”First you let me make a fool of myself at the riverbank! Then you humiliate me at Yoshiwara with your absurd revelation! And then you have the guts to make out with some fucking dude in our park!” Sougo yelled at Kagura's face. He felt his eyes getting slightly wet, so he turned his back on Kagura.

Kagura smiled a bit. She took a step closer to Sougo and softly touched his shoulder with her hand. ”...Our park...” Kagura asked. Sougo turned his head and he had a softer look on his face. ”Sadist, what do you mean by, our park?” Kagura asked gently as she lowered her hand.

Sougo chuckled a bit, turned fully to Kagura and said: ”That's all you got from my words China? You really are a weird one.” Kagura smiled at his words and waited for his answer. ”I mean, we've had some amazing fights there, that's all,” He mumbled. ”That's true,” Kagura agreed.

Right at that moment, Sougo and Kagura came aware of their small distance to each other, it felt sort of electrifying. He was looking very tall and attractive in her eyes. ”Sadist, I came to tell you something and it's really important,” Kagura said with her face getting a bit more serious.

”I...I umm, came to say my...my goodbyes to you,” Kagura said with her voice cracking up a bit. Sougo wasn't expecting that information, not at all. ”We are having our engagement party tomorrow and then we are going to leave this planet, me and Oroch,” Kagura explained. Sougo lifted his hand up to silence her. ”Stop, stop your yapping China. I don't want to hear his name, I don't give two shits about him,” He almost yelled.

Kagura was trying to say something but her words were drowned by Sougo's angry voice: ”Why are you telling me this? Do you enjoy seeing me hurt like this?” Kagura couldn't answer as Sougo grabbed her by her shoulders. He shook her and yelled: ”Do you really hate me that much, huh? China? Answer me China!”

She felt his finger's digging onto her skin. ”Sadist stop! You are hurting me!” Kagura screamed and pushed him away. Sougo saw her tears running down her cheeks, eyes pushing him away. Emotions made him lose control of himself and it felt like shit. ”Uh, sorry China...” Sougo mumbled quietly.

Kagura glared into Sougo's eyes and closed their distance. She grabbed him by his shirt collar and yelled: ”Are you that fucking stupid! You think I hate you, huh? I thought you hated me!” She pulled him even closer and continued: ”I mean, I don't hate you. I only hate that I can't get you out of my mind!”

”What?” Sougo asked with a flustered look on his face. A slight blush appeared on his face which he successfully hid into the darkness. Kagura let go of Sougo's shirt and realized what she blurted out. ”I-I mean, I don't hate you, that's all,” she mumbled and tried to disregard her confession.

Sougo was staring at Kagura with a piercing gaze. _Can't get me out of her mind? I wasn't expecting that._ He thought. _”_ Well, I don't hate you either China,” Sougo said to match her words. This was the first time Sougo and Kagura were being so honest about their feelings for each other.

Their bodies were inches away from contact. The fact that neither one of them hated the other changed the atmosphere. In a room filled with moonlight Kagura and Sougo only saw each other. Kagura felt her heart racing and as she eyed his face. Sougo's eyes were once again dropping for Kagura's lips. _This situation feels oddly familiar, I am not going to fall into this trap again._ Sougo thought.

”Uh, China, as you know you aren't allowed to be here so maybe we shouldn't talk...that loudly I mean...” Sougo said and felt his mouth drying up. Kagura was looking at the man in front of her, equipped with sharp, seductive eyes. She wanted to touch him and she couldn't resist any longer. ”Then maybe we shouldn't talk...at all,” Kagura said with a surprisingly tempting voice.

Kagura slowly laced her finger's around Sougo's neck. He gasped at the sudden contact. Kagura licked her lips once, then she kissed him, gently. Sougo's hands found their place around Kagura's waist and upper back. Their first kiss was quick and soft. After the kiss, Kagura gave Sougo a coy smirk and a deep blush.

Sougo held her close to him, yearning to kiss her again. ”Yeah, you are absolutely right China, we shouldn't talk,” Sougo said and claimed her lips. His kiss was more demanding than Kagura's, his hands were caressing her waist and hips. Sougo tickled Kagura's lips with the tip of his tongue, begging for an entry.

She met his tongue with her own. Open mouth kissing made Kagura's head spin and she let out a small moan inside their kiss. It only made their kisses more heated. Sougo lifted Kagura up without breaking their kiss. He hoisted her thighs to rest on his arms. Kagura squeezed her legs around Sougo and pressed her body closer to his.

Sougo shifted Kagura toward his dresser. He cleared out the top of the dresser as they did in all the movies. His lamp and some small equipment went flying. Kagura giggled into his mouth. Now Sougo placed Kagura on the dresser, pushed her against the wall and broke their kiss.

Both participants were panting rapidly. Sougo touched her hair ornaments. ”May I..?” He whispered. Kagura nodded and waited for his action. Sougo took off Kagura's hair ornaments and placed them next to her on the dresser. Her long vermillion hair fell free from her loose buns. Kagura's hair framed her face perfectly.

Sougo played with her hair a bit and said: ”I like your hair like this, it's so wild and beautiful, just like you...Kagura.” She sensed an electric spike go down her spine, Sougo saying her name for the first time ever felt so intimate. It ignited something in her. ”Sadist...” Kagura breathed. She pushed herself off the wall and pressed her hips against his. It made Sougo grunt slightly.

Sougo ran his fingers on Kagura's thighs. Those side slits on her dress came in real handy. Sougo pushed his hands under her dress through the open sides. He found her soft butt and squeezed it gently. Kagura gasped a little. ”I knew it, you are a total M with me.” Sougo teased.

”I am not! I am the do-S in this relationship,” Kagura said with a sly smirk. ”We'll see about that...Kagura” Sougo whispered into her ear. For some reason hearing him say her name again made her feel alive. ”Kiss me, dummy,” Kagura demanded. Sougo's sadist mode was now fully activated.

Sougo pushed Kagura firmly back against the wall. ”Not until you call me by my given name,” Sougo whispered and gently kissed Kagura's earlobe. ”Unh, Sadist is your given name, given by me,” Kagura said as she enjoyed his kisses.

”Hmph. Fine, I'll make you say it.” Sougo teased. Kagura felt like her heart could bounce of her chest. Sougo began with teasing Kagura's sensitive neck with his lips. He wasn't quite kissing her neck, more like brushing his lips against her skin. Kagura was shaking with every touch, her body was moving on its own.

Everything on that night felt so right for Kagura, so natural. She didn't hesitate to touch Sougo. It didn't feel uncomfortable when he touched her. It felt so perfect, that she even forgot about her engagement. After a while, Sougo drove Kagura to her breaking point with his almost kisses and hot breaths. She grabbed Sougo's jacket and pulled him in for a kiss.

Sougo was feeling so in control of the situation. He took Kagura's hands off him and pushed them against the wall. ”What a disobedient girl you are, Kagura. I already told you, that I give you what you want, when you do as I said,” He said with a sultry voice. Then he kissed her neck, painfully slowly.

Kagura moaned at every kiss, each moan louder than the other. Sougo chuckled a bit and whispered in between his kisses: ”Shh...China, don't be so loud. Do you want somebody to walk in on us?” Kagura breathed heavily and tried to break free from Sougo's tight hold. He grinned at her desperate efforts. Sougo approached Kagura's lips and brushed them with his, hardly resisting to kiss her. When Sougo licked her lips softly, that was it for Kagura. ”Dammit, Sougo! Just kiss me already!” She breathed impatiently.

Sougo felt his desire grow almost uncontrollable. ”Good girl,” He whispered in a husky voice. Sougo moved his hands to Kagura's hips and pulled her into a deep and intense kiss. Kagura was moaning into his mouth. Their tongues were dancing and sparks were flying. Kagura began to pull Sougo's jacket off. He broke their kiss immediately.

”Wait, wait, wait. Do you know where this might be leading?” Sougo asked. ”Please, I've seen all of Gin-chan's pervy magazines, trust me, I know,” Kagura said with a proud voice. Sougo looked deep into Kagura's eyes and saw no hesitation, only lust. She wanted to express her knowledge. Kagura ground her hips against his growing hardness. Sougo grunted loudly at the unexpected movement. Kagura felt another spark jolt in her spine as she heard his pleasure.

”Who's being the loud one now?” Kagura teased him. Sougo huffed lightly and glanced at her neck with hungry eyes. Sougo opened the first hook on Kagura's dress. It exposed more of her neck. He kissed her skin like he was running out of time. The kisses were full of passion, they made Kagura go wild. She still didn't remember her engagement, her father's deal, or anything else. Kagura's need for his touch was overwhelming her mind.

Kagura pulled Sougo's jacket and vest off and began to unbutton his shirt. Sougo opened the second and third hook on her dress and focused on the newly exposed skin. Kagura's neck was full of love bites. She was Sougo's, or so he wanted to think. She grew tired of his buttons and ripped the rest of his shirt open. Kagura got her hands all over Sougo's firm chest and abs. He was irresistible for Kagura.

”Mmh, Sougo.” Kagura moaned. Sougo stopped his kissing and whispered: ”What?” ”I-I want you to touch me,” Kagura said with a lustful voice. Her plea made him shiver with excitement. Sougo gave her a passionate kiss as his answer. He lifted her up from the dresser and turned them towards his bed. Sougo wanted to throw her on the bed and just claim her.

Kagura was a woman who made Sougo do things he wouldn't normally do. He hated all lovey-dovey and sweet things, but for Kagura, he wanted to do just those things. Sougo laid Kagura on his bed gently and kissed her softly. Sougo was stroking her hair and taking in her tantalizing scent.

Kagura was enjoying Sougo's tenderness. She was a girl who had no previous experience so him making her feel more comfortable made butterflies bubble inside her belly. Sougo laid on his side next to Kagura and said: ”Kagura, I...” She silenced him by pressing her finger on his lips. ”You don't have to say anything,” Kagura said.

Sougo leaned closer to kiss her lips. He shifted himself to move on top of Kagura. She let out a small moan out of anticipation. Their friendship had evolved into something more. Apparently, their 4-year long rivalry had been one long foreplay.

Kagura helped Sougo out of his shirt. Moonlight was very good on him too. Kagura saw his lean and well toned upper body. He had sweat glistening all over his body. Kagura pushed Sougo off her and on his knees. ”Oh, sorry. Was I on your hair something?” He asked.

Kagura rose up on her knees. ”Nope...” Kagura whispered and traced her fingers over Sougo's abdomen with feather soft touches. Sougo's breath hitched at her touch. Kagura planted soft kisses on Sougo's chest. He was looking at her with half-lidded eyes. Sougo placed his hands on Kagura's neck. She quickly slapped them away and moved her mouth to his ear.

”Put your hands to your sides and keep them there. Do you understand?” Kagura whispered in her husky voice. Sougo felt torn about her command. He wasn't the submissive one but his commander was Kagura so his principals were weak. _Maybe just once I can obey her..._ Sougo thought and lowered his hands. Kagura continued her teasing kisses. She was slowly descending her kisses to his abs.

Sougo had to close his eyes, he was feeling so sensitive. Believe it or not, this was Sougo's first time as much as it was Kagura's. He was 22 years old but his heart had been occupied since he was 18 (all thought he admitted it just recently). Sougo felt Kagura's hot breaths in between kisses, it felt unbearable.

Sougo opened his eyes to glance at Kagura. She was kneeling in front of him with an innocent smile. _Fuck this, I can't stay still anymore_. Sougo thought and grabbed Kagura by hair waist. He lifted her up to his level. They kissed again, hands all over the place. Heated bodies so close that they could feel each other's heartbeats.

Sougo pushed Kagura back on his bed and he quickly lowered himself on top of her. Kagura made a weird face. ”What?” Sougo asked. ”I was just thinking that...you seem to be so confident. I mean I'm sure you are, because of all those other women you've been with, but whatever...” Kagura mumbled and looked away from Sougo.

Sougo turned Kagura's face gently towards him and said: ”What other women? I've never been with anyone.” Kagura looked really surprised. ”What? How is that possible? I've seen those fangirls of yours. I always thought you had a harem thing going there,” Kagura said. Sougo chuckled a bit and said: ”I hate those needy girls, I just like to mess with their heads sometimes.”

”I've had many opportunities, but there was something or rather someone stopping me...you China. Uh, I've always secretly wanted you.” Sougo confessed to hers and his own surprise. Kagura leaned to give him a chaste kiss. Sougo felt a teardrop on her cheek. ”Why are you crying?” Sougo asked as he broke their gentle kiss. ”Because of you, dummy. Why haven't you told me before?” Kagura asked and smiled.

”You know me, I suck with these things,” Sougo mumbled. Kagura giggled and said: ”Yeah, you do, but there is something you don't totally suck at.” Kagura licked her lips and gave Sougo an inviting smile. _Oh, you'll be the death of me Kagura._ Sougo thought and kissed her with a striking passion. Then he moved to love her delicate neck.

Kagura moaned loudly under his touch. Sougo leaned close to her ear and whispered: ”I feel how your body tenses up to my touch...It really turns me on.” His words were so dirty, but him being so frisky turned her on too. ”Sougo, stop talking and kiss me more!” Kagura hissed playfully.

Kagura didn't have to tell him twice. Sougo unhooked the last hooks on her dress and kept kissing her skin. All of a sudden, Sougo's door was slid open. Both Sougo and Kagura froze at the spot. ”Oi Sougo, I-” Hijikata said and stopped at the sight of two young lovers. He turned his back to them and said: ”Um, sorry for the interruption but that is forbidden here. *cough* Sougo, you should know better.”

A tomato red Kagura tackled Sougo off her and sprung up from the bed. She ran to grab her hair ornaments in a hurry. ”Kagura, wait!” Sougo called as he got up from the bed. Kagura slid past Hijikata and ran outside. ”Jeez, thanks a lot!” Sougo grunted at Hijikata and ran after Kagura. ”Sougo, stop!” Hijikata ordered. He stopped running and turned around. Sougo was about to tell Hijikata where to shove his ”stops” and cigarettes when a jacket flew over his head.

”Please don't embarrass yourself by running without a shirt in the middle of the night,” Hijikata said and lit a cigarette. Sougo glanced at his jacketless superior and gave him a quick nod as a thank you. ”China, wait!” Sougo yelled and chased after her into the night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

”China! Stop running! China!” Sougo called after Kagura. Right outside the Shinsengumi compound, she stopped. Sougo rushed to Kagura and pulled her close to him. ”Heh, that was awkward, I might have to kill Hijikata for real this time,” Sougo chuckled. Kagura was silent and enjoyed his warmth in the cold night.

”What are we going to do now? I can sneak you back in or I can walk you home,” Sougo murmured while he nuzzled her hair. ”Um, well not home, I'm staying at Anego's place tonight so it's easier to get ready for my...oh no. Oh shit! What have I done?!” Kagura yelled and pulled herself away from Sougo.

Sougo was looking at the trembling Kagura. ”I'm...you are...he is...this is...oh no,” Kagura rambled. ”What's wrong China? Sougo asked as he tried to hug her again. ”No, don't come any closer. We shouldn't be doing this,” Kagura said with a hysteric voice. Sougo was speechless and kept his distance.

Kagura glanced at the confused Sougo. ”Don't you understand what we have done? I am engaged to another man!” Kagura yelled. That felt like a full roundhouse kick in the gut for Sougo. ”You mean that old dude in the park?” Sougo huffed. ”Yes! So what if he's older, like I could do anything about that,” Kagura said.

Sougo stepped closer to Kagura and placed his hands on her shoulders. ”I'll tell you what you can do about it. Dumb his ass, he isn't the right guy for you,” Sougo said. ”You can't just say that you don't even know him. Ugh, you just don't understand!” Kagura yelled. ”Well explain dammit!” Sougo demanded.

Kagura looked into Sougo's serious eyes and inhaled deeply to calm her voice. ”Papi had to make a deal with Orochi about 15 years ago. It was a trade between an Altanian crystal and my hand in marriage. If papi's end of the bargain would be broken, Orochi would destroy his career, family, and everything. And that's everything there is to know,” Kagura concluded.

Sougo took a step back from Kagura and clenched his fist. ”What a fucking asshole, I'm going to kill him!” Sougo growled and punched the compound's outer wall. ”No Sadist! Orochi has very strong subordinates. You would get your ass beaten real bad, or even worse!” Kagura said and smacked Sougo's fist off the wall.

Sougo turned to Kagura and said: ”No, I'm talking about your father. What kind of a heartless man uses his daughter as a trade item? After I'm done with him I'll kill that other one too.” Kagura slapped him. ”Don't talk like that, papi did this for a reason...I have to marry Orochi,” Kagura said.

Moonlight was illuminating the streets. Sougo was looking at Kagura's eyes, he seriously could do that for hours. Neither said anything for a while. Lucky for Sougo, who didn't want to hear what Kagura was going to say next. ”I have to go...,” She said quietly and slowly turned her back on Sougo. Raindrops began to fall from the night sky. ”Great...” Kagura mumbled.

”What about us?” Kagura stiffened at Sougo's unexpected words. The seriousness of his voice made her heart flutter. ”Kagura, what about us? Sougo asked again. Kagura took a deep breath and turned around. She had an emotionless face and it made him feel uneasy.

”There is no us, Sougo. I belong to someone else...This was a mistake,” Kagura said firmly. ”A mistake, really?” Sougo huffed and walked closer to Kagura. He stopped when their faces were few inches apart. The rain was pouring down heavy. Kagura's long hair was dripping wet and she was shivering with the coldness. ”Answer me Kagura. Was this really a big mistake for you?” Sougo asked.

Kagura swallowed and said: ”Yes, a major one.” He couldn't believe her words. Kagura saw her opportunity with a stunned Sougo and she tried to leave. Kagura silently let her tears come out after couple of steps. She pretended her tears were just rain pouring over her face. Sougo was looking at Kagura's back and thought: _She is lying._

Kagura kept on walking without looking back. Suddenly she was stopped by Sougo's steady hand on her shoulder. Kagura froze at the spot. He pressed himself softly against her and slid his other hand on Kagura's waist right under her breasts. ”Kagura...” Sougo began his words and felt her tense up.

”You are lying to me...and to yourself.” He said. Kagura didn't let out a sound, but her heart was beating like crazy. Sougo pressed his face on the crook of Kagura's neck and gave it a tender kiss. _Why does this have to feel so good..? Why are you making this harder than it has to be..?_ Kagura thought and dried her eyes.

Kagura took Sougo's hands off her and turned to face him. She raised her hand up and kept looking into his gentle crimson eyes. Kagura ran her hand trough Sougo's damp hair, she slowly traced her fingers along his left cheek and jawline. Then she pulled her hand back and smiled.

”Sougo,” Kagura began softly and continued: ”Why...why you always have to be so fucking stubborn?!” Kagura yelled and punched Sougo to his stomach as hard as she could. Sougo flew like a bag of potatoes. He grunted in pain and tried to get up. Kagura was huffing and clenching her fists. ”For the last fucking time, this was the dumbest thing I've ever done!” The biggest mistake of my life!” Kagura shouted.

Sougo couldn't talk back or move from the ground. Kagura walked to Sougo and said with a cold voice: ”I am in love with Orochi and this was just a...a stupid meaningless experiment.” Sougo was looking at her and felt sick to his stomach. Kagura had said what she needed to say. She turned around quickly and her mind felt numb.

Kagura walked away from Sougo. She fastened her pace and in few seconds she was running at full speed. _No...it can't be..._ Sougo thought. ”Kagura!” _Stubborn idiot. Just stop._ Kagura thought as she heard him call after her. Kagura kept running in the rain with tearless eyes.

Sougo got up from the muddy ground. _In love with him...and I was just a mistake...a meaningless experiment._ Sougo thought and glanced into the rainy sky. He let the rain wash over his face. _China...you were right. This was a mistake. I hope I'll never have to see you again..._ Sougo thought with pain twisting his heart.

Something familiar on the ground caught his eye. Sougo picked up the fallen item and took a closer look at it. He most definitely recognized it. Sougo placed it in his pocket where it was safe from the rain. As Sougo walked back to the compound he heard a snap from the shadows.

”Who's there?” Sougo inquired. No sounds, no answers. _Maybe it was my imagination._ He thought and returned inside the compound. Unfortunately, Sougo was wrong. Indeed there was someone lurking in the shadows and that person saw and heard everything...

Kagura ran all the way to the Shimura dojo. She sneaked inside the house and saw someone sitting in the living-room. It was Tsukuyo, smoking her kiseru in the middle of the night.

”Hey,” Kagura said with a quiet voice. Tsukuyo turned her head and she had a worried look on her face. ”Are everyone else sleeping? Anego? Sa-chan? Kagura inquired and sat next to Tsukuyo. Tsukuyo nodded silently as she observed Kagura closer. Hooks on her dress were misbuttoned and her eyes were swollen and red.

”Kagura-chan, are you all right?” Tsukuyo asked. Kagura felt like shit for all the things she said to Sougo. She finally let her tears come out. Kagura placed her head on Tsukuyo's lap and let her pent-up tears come out. ”Tsukki...I-I did a horrible thing...” she cried. Tsukuyo stroked Kagura's hair to calm her down.

Kagura stopped crying for a moment and sobbed: ”I hurt him...” Tsukuyo took a closer look at her neck and it was full of red love bites. ”Kagura-chan, what happened? Who did you hurt?” Tsukuyo asked. Kagura shooked her head and trembled: ”...the stupid man I love...”

”I thought it would be easier for him to hate me than to miss me. So I hurt him...” Kagura cried. Tsukuyo listened to her every word carefully. ”Who is the stupid man you love?” Tsukuyo asked quietly. Kagura's answer was a loud snore, she had cried herself to sleep. _Oh Kagura, what have you done?_ Tsukuyo thought. Then she moved Kagura into a guestroom.

Kagura woke up the next morning with a burning hunger and thought: _Ouch, my tummy is empty._ She sat up on her bed and glanced at her surroundings. _Huh? What happened last night? I remember I was going to dye my hair and after that I...right...shit,_ Kagura thought as she was remembering parts of the previous night.

 _What have I done? Should I tell Orochi about this? That's the right thing to do, yes?_ Kagura thought. There was a small knock on her door. ”Oh, I'm up, come in,” Kagura said and hopped up from her bed. Tsukuyo entered the room and closed the door behind her. ”Kagura-chan, your fianceé is here to see you.” She said. ”Oh, good. I need to talk to him about something,” Kagura said and hurried to the door.

Tsukuyo blocked Kagura's way with her body. ”Kagura-chan, we have to talk,” Tsukuyo said with a serious voice. Kagura backed away and sat back on her bed. Tsukuyo followed and sat beside her. ”Kagura-chan, you have to tell me the truth. Were you seeing Captain Okita last night?” Kagura blushed with embarrassment and that was good enough answer for Tsukuyo.

”I see. Well, do you still want to marry Orochi?” Tskuyo inquired. ”What? Of course I do. Why would you even ask that?” Kagura huffed. Tsukuyo sighed and said: ”Last night you came here, you were very sad about something. You told me that you hurt the man you love.” Kagura hopped up and gasped in shock. ”What do you mean by the man I love? I've never said anything like that!” Kagura snapped. Her memory of last night was still a little bit hazy.

 _So she doesn't remember._ Tsukuyo thought. ”Listen Tsukki, I went to see sadist last night and it was all just a stupid mistake. It was very u-unpleasant all together,” Kagura rambled. Tsukuyo huffed and got up. She grabbed Kagura by her collar and yanked her hooks open. ”Yeah, very unpleasant it seems,” Tsukuyo said and pointed out Kagura's very loved neck.

Kagura covered herself up and blushed again. ”I didn't plan anything to happen Tsukki...” She mumbled, feeling guilty as hell. ”What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Orochi about this?” Tsukuyo asked. Kagura fixed her cheongsam and said: ”I'm going to tell him the truth, he deserves to know.” ”That sounds like the right thing to do,” Tsukuyo said and nodded in approval. _I'll hope he can forgive me..._ Kagura wondered.

”Can you help me fix my hair?” Kagura asked. ”Of course,” Tsukuyo said and grabbed a hairbrush from Kagura's dresser. After Kagura's ponytails were up, she was looking for her hair ornaments. ”Tsukki, where are my ornaments?” Kagura asked. ”After you came back last night and fell asleep I only found one from your hand,” Tsukuyo explained. _I must have dropped it somewhere. Uh, I'll find it later._ Kagura thought.

Kagura stepped out of her room with Tsukuyo. Orochi was waiting in the living-room as handsome as ever. ”Good morning Kagura-chan!” Orochi said sporting his amazing smile. Kagura smiled for him, but she felt horrible inside: _How could I be such a dumbass. I really reeeeally hope Orochi can forgive me..._

”Orochi, can we talk for a bit, in private?” Kagura asked nervously fiddling her fingers. Orochi walked to Kagura and put his arm over her. ”Of course dear, let's go to your room.” Kagura nodded and lead him in, heart pounding with nervousness.

Orochi closed the door behind them. Kagura was very anxious and she was twisting her fingers. ”What is it Kagura-chan?” Orochi asked with a gentle voice. Kagura looked deep into his eyes. ”So, Orochi. I wanted to tell you that last night I...” Kagura began and she closed her eyes to calm down. Then, every kiss, every touch, his words. It all came back to her. Kagura's mouth felt dry as she gasped for air. She saw a vision of him hovering over her. _Sougo..._ Kagura thought, forgetting everything else.

Orochi scratched the back of his head with confusion. Kagura looked like she was feeling dizzy. ”Are you okay?” Orochi asked and lifted his eyebrow. Kagura popped her eyes wide open. ”Huh? Uh, yeah!” She said and shook the images off her mind. ”Um...right, I was about to tell you that last night I...” Kagura began, but the same thing happened. Visions of him came back to make her skin tingle. Kagura's guilt was overwhelmed by how good everything felt with Sougo.

 _Sadist, get out of my head, I have to concentrate. Dammit, I have to do something about this,_ Kagura thought. Orochi was still looking at the flustered Kagura. She decided to take a different route to solve her problem. She kissed Orochi.

Orochi was an experienced man. He was slightly surprised by her initiative but swiftly adapted to the situation. At first, the kiss was a sweet smooch from Kagura, but Orochi was eager for more. He deepened their kiss and Kagura tried to answer his passion. After a while, Kagura broke their kiss to breath. Orochi had a lustful look on his face, still wanting more.

”So, Kagura. This is what you were doing last night?” Orochi asked. Kagura held her breath and thought: H _ow could he know...shit._ ”Last night, you had a change of heart. You changed your mind about kissing me before our official union,” Orochi said. Kagura began to laugh nervously and said: ”Ahah, that's right.”

Orochi smirked for Kagura and leaned to whisper into her ear: ”Just wait till our wedding night.” Kagura swallowed and Orochi backed away. ”Have you noticed that your other hairpiece is missing?” Orochi asked. ”What? Uh...yeah, I lost it somewhere last night, I'll find it later,” Kagura said with a (fake) smile. ”I'll buy you new ones, better ones,” Orochi said as he stroked Kagura's cheek.

Kagura gave him another (fake) smile. ”Well, you have to get ready for our party. Umibouzu-san, Sakata-kun and I are going to request security for our party.” Orochi said as he approached the door. ”Security? Why?” Kagura asked. ”I just want everything to go perfectly tonight. Umibouzu-san has told me about Edo's police force, the Shinsengumi. I believe they are perfect for the job,” Orochi said.

Kagura was shocked to her core. _Shinsengumi...Shinsengumi will be there? That means, Sadist, he'll be there too..._ Kagura thought. ”Kagura-chan, one more thing. Remember what we talked about? Your hair?” Orochi said and Kagura gave him a quick nod. ”Good,” he said and left the room.

Kagura was standing inside her room and thought about kissing Orochi. It felt so...so...absolutely nothing. His touch, his kiss, his words, nothing. She had to force herself to kiss him, there was no want, no need. _This is bad. I can only think about that dumb sadist...Is that...love?_ Kagura thought with a warm feeling circling her heart.

Sougo was pretending to sleep in his room, he had his red sleeping mask on. ”Sougo! Wake up dammit!” Hijikata commanded and ripped the mask off him. ”Go away Hijibaka! Or rather, just go and die,” Sougo mumbled. Hijikata grabbed Sougo from his jacket collar and lifted the captain up to his level. ”We have visitors needing our services and they want to see our best officers, so get a move on,” Hijikata hissed and let go of Sougo's jacket.

 _I hope that they want us to find and arrest some kind of a super criminal. I could use a good hunt. It would really take my mind of...other things._ Sougo thought as he followed Hijikata. In the Shinsengumi's meeting hall Sougo saw Kondo and three other men, he didn't pay them any attention. He walked to his spot, sat down next to Kondo and took a casual look at the three men.

 _Oh, it's Danna and the alien hunter Umibouzu, but who is the one in the middle..?_ Sougo though as he glanced at Orochi. ”Let us begin. You needed our services for something. What is our mission?” Kondo inquired. ”We need security for my engagement party tonight,” Orochi stated with his firm voice. _No fucking way. Is that guy China's..?_ Sougo thought as he connected the pieces together.

”That can be arranged. So if you don't mind me asking, who is your beautiful bride?” Kondo asked with a chirpy voice. ”It's our Kagura-chan,” Gintoki answered. Hijikata's eyes popped wide open and he almost choked on his cigarette. ”What is it Hijikata-kun? Is there something wrong with our sweet Kagura-chan?” Gintoki asked and gave him a ”madtoki” look.

Orochi and Umibouzu were both looking at the coughing Hijikata with piercing eyes. ”Uh, no no. There is nothing wrong with her, she's a good kid. Congrats to you two,” Hijikata managed to say. As Kondo asked more details about their role, Hijikata gave Sougo a WTF look. Sougo gave him a deadpan face as his answer. In reality, Sougo was feeling jealous.

Out of nowhere Sougo stood up and said: ”Well I'm not interested in some meaningless guard duty of a lame party.” Orochi stood up as well. ”Do you mean that you are too weak to protect anyone?” Orochi inquired with a serious face. Sougo stared at Orochi flaming anger in his heart. With one swift movement, Sougo readied his katana and prepared for an attack. ”Heh, It's not that. I could cut you down right here, right now,” Sougo said with a sadistic glow in his eyes.

Orochi yielded his umbrella and said to Sougo: ”Bring it on, boy.” Both men were oozing with love for a good bloodshed. The tension could be felt on one's skin. All the other men stood up to calm down the situation. Hijikata whispered to Sougo: ”Stop it right now Sougo, don't anger a bigshot Yato. Also, we have to talk about last night, but later.” ”There is nothing to talk about,” Sougo hissed.

”Ne, ne, everyone calm down,” Kondo soothed. Orochi put down his umbrella and relaxed in an instant like he was never serious about fighting Sougo. ”You know Orochi-sama, Sougo is our 1st Division Captain and our best swordsman,” Kondo said. ”Oh, well you seem like a handful to me, but if you are the best, I have a special position for you,” Orochi said as he sat back down.

Sougo stared Orochi without a word. ”You are going to be Kagura's personal bodyguard, you are responsible for her safety,” Orochi said. Sougo was still staring in silence. ”Oh, that is a wonderful idea. Kagura-chan and Sougo have known each other for years now,” Kondo cheered. Gintoki noticed Hijikata acting weird like he had something to say on the matter.

”So you are friends?” Orochi asked Sougo. ”I wouldn't call it that...more like archenemies,” He answered bluntly. ”Well, I order you, 1st Division Captain to protect my Kagura-chan with your own life. Now, If you'll excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom,” Orochi said and left the room. Hijikata grabbed Sougo's arm and dragged him out of the hall.

Hijikata slammed Sougo against a wall. ”What the hell have you done? Did you know about this engagement?” Hijikata grunted. ”Yeah I knew, and about what you saw, pretend it never happened,” Sougo said neutrally. Hijikata had a confused look on his face. ”Are you telling me to lie for you?” Hijikata asked.

”Well do whatever you want Hijibaka-san. I just want to forget it,” Sougo snapped. Hijikata thought he heard a hint of emotion in his voice. Hijikata patted Sougo's shoulder and said: ”Alright Sougo, I'll forget it as well. Just...be careful, Orochi doesn't seem like a guy who would take it lightly if he ever found out about last night.”

”What about last night?” Orochi asked as he appeared behind a corner. Hijikata and Sougo both jumped a bit. ”Uhm, last night was our...big training competition and uhm, Sougo here won it, ne Sougo?” Hijikata stuttered. ”Yup,” Sougo said. ”Good job Okita-kun!” Orochi smiled.

”Where did you get my last name?” Sougo inquired. ”I saw it somewhere in here. Well, maybe I should just call you boy, it suits you better,” Orochi said and walked past the two officers. Orochi looked straight into Sougo's eyes as he was passing them. Orochi had a weird look on his face, a look that was all too familiar to Sougo. _He looks like...he wants to kill me, did he overhear me and Hijikata? No that can't be right. Weird old man..._ Sougo though.

Orochi walked back to the hall and Hijikata and Sougo were alone again. Hijikata lit a cigarette and sighed deeply. Sougo was still wondering about Orochi's face. ”Sougo, when all this is over, I'll have you commit seppuku as a punishment for taking something that isn't yours,” Hijikata huffed and went after Orochi.

 _Maybe I'll do just that to get out of this situation. How the hell am I supposed to behave as China's bodyguard, she hates me...and I...I hate that I still love her._ Sougo thought with a heavy heart.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

”Kagura-chan, are you ready?” Otea asked behind Kagura's door. Kagura hummed quietly. ”We are coming in now,” Otae said and opened the door. Otae, Tsukuyo, and Sarutobi all entered Kagura's room wearing their formal kimonos. Kagura rose up from her bed ready to reveal herself.

”Kagura-chan, you look really different,” Sarutobi said. Kagura ran her hand down her new ebony coloured hair, it was made into a big braid and there was one of her hair ornaments on top (the other one was still missing). Kagura was wearing a black floor-length cheongsam with a golden dragon on her backside. The dress had a high collar and short sleeves. _This is so not my colour..._ Kagura thought.

”Yeah, you are beautiful as always but really different with that colour,” Tsukuyo said. ”Do you think he'll notice...? Otae asked in a worried voice. ”That I'm wearing a wig? I don't think so, it looks natural because it's made from real hair. Thank you Tsukuyo,” Kagura said and touched her braid. ”Some customers in Yoshiwara have a specific taste in women so we have many high-quality wigs ready to go,” Tsukuyo explained.

”How are you feeling?” Otae asked from Kagura. ”It is what it is,” Kagura said in a neutral voice. Tsukuyo and Sarutobi changed concerned looks. ”Orochi sent you one more thing to wear to the party, let me put it on you,” Otae said and smiled. Kagura sat on a chair and Otae approached her with something on her hands. It was a black sheer veil.

Otae attached the veil on Kagura's head. It covered her face and hair completely. Kagura turned to look at her reflection, it was easy to see through the veil. _Is this a funeral or engagement party? I get it Orochi, black is your thing...jeez._ Kagura thought and fiddled her veil. ”You look like a grieving widow,” Sarutobi blurted. Otae and Tsukuyo gave Sarutobi a silencing look. Kagura chuckled and said: ”Couldn't have said it better myself Sa-chan.”

Everyone in the room felt more relaxed after Kagura's laughter. ”Everything is ready at the venue and Orochi's ride for us has arrived,” Otae said. ”Okay, I'm ready to go,” Kagura said and got up. Her veil flowed with her movement and she wore it with grace. As Otae and Sarutobi walked out of Kagura's room Tsukuyo stopped Kagura. ”Kagura-chan, try to stay calm when you see our escorts”, Tsukuyo whispered.

Tsukuyo walked past Kagura who was puzzled of her words. _Will there be some kind of cool black horses or some kind of expensive cars, I want to see!_ Kagura thought and ran after her friends. Kagura was the first one out of the house. She saw two armored cars with dimmed windows. There were Shinsengumi officers standing near the cars. _Well, this wasn't what I expected but okay...why Tsukki told me to keep my cool over nothing?_ Kagura thought.

Tsukuyo, Otae, and Sarutobi walked to the first car and Kagura followed them. ”Sorry Kagura-chan, that other car is specifically for you, please go in there,” an officer that Kagura recognized as Yamazaki said with a polite voice. Kagura nodded and approached the second car. A tall officer was holding a door for her but he had his back faced to her.

 _He's a weird one, doesn't even check that I am the right person for this car, must be a rookie...wait..._ Kagura though and her heart started pounding slightly faster. She saw a familiar sand-coloured hair and that confident posture. _No way, it can't be him...sadist?_ Kagura thought and felt goosebumps all over her arms.

Kagura took a step back, there is no way in hell she was getting into that car. It would be too painful for her. ”Get in,” a cold voiced officer said. Kagura didn't move or rather couldn't move. Sougo turned around and walked to her without directly looking at her. ”I said, get in,” Sougo commanded and she hesitantly obeyed. Kagura entered the car and Sougo followed after her. They sat next to each other.

”The target is secured, we can go,” Sougo said to the driver. ”Yes, Okita-taichou,” the driver said and closed the partition. Kagura felt her whole body tense up. _This isn't seriously happening...this is bad karma..._ Kagura thought. Sougo took a quick look at Kagura. _Why is she looking like a black ghost...weird clothes and a weird veil..._ Sougo thought.

Neither said anything as the car kept moving. Kagura was clenching her hands on her knees to ease the nervousness Sougo's presence made her feel. ”I didn't ask for this China,” Sougo said suddenly. Kagura looked him through her veil. ”I tried to get out this crazy charade, but that damned jerk of yours demanded me to be your bodyguard. He told me to protect you with my life and I...” Sougo said but stopped his word.

”And you what?” Kagura asked quietly. Sougo sighed and said: ”I figured that I don't trust that Orochi.” ”What the hell are you talking about? Why not?” Kagura almost yelled. Sougo turned to Kagura and hissed: ”I feel it in my bones that you are not safe with him, so I'm here to protect you. I swear the god I'll tear him to pieces if he dares to hurt you...”

Sougo felt his heart go faster when he looked at Kagura. He could see her ocean blue eyes through the veil. He had to look away to calm his mind. Kagura was stunned by how strongly Sougo felt about her safety. ”Why do you care so much?” Kagura asked. Sougo said without looking at her: ”I just like the possibility of killing, that's all.”

As Sougo knew when she was lying, Kagura recognized his lies too. _That last one was a lie...he really still cares for me. And I...I care about him too._ Kagura concluded to herself. The partition opened up. ”Okita-taichou, we'll be arriving shortly to our destination,” the driver announced. ”Okay, thanks,” Sougo said bluntly and the partition closed up again.

 _This is our last moment alone...I can't just go without apologizing for my harsh words...my lies._ Kagura thought. She moved her hand gently on Sougo's hand. He jumped a bit to her touch and quickly turned his head to her. ”What are you doing China? Is this another game?” Sougo asked with a deadpan look on his face.

Kagura moved closer to Sougo, she leaned into his ear and whispered: ”I just wanted to tell you, that you were right, about everything...last night wasn't a mistake...” Sougo's eyes widened and she paused for a moment. Kagura wanted to be completely honest with him, so she said: ”I don't really love Orochi...I love...uh...you...” Sougo's heart literally skipped a beat. He couldn't believe what he just heard come out of Kagura's mouth. Sougo felt a warm feeling filling his entire body. Every fiber of his being was tingling.

Kagura backed away from Sougo's ear to look into his eyes. His mouth was open and speechless but his eyes were speaking directly to her. Kagura smiled sweetly and Sougo saw that through her veil. Kagura leaned closer to Sougo and kissed him on his lips. Despite the black veil between them, it was a meaningful kiss. The veil made the kiss feel intimate but at the same time very distant.

Kagura felt tears coming out of her eyes after she backed away from the kiss. She was glad that she could hide her tears a little bit with the veil. Sougo was still in deep shock of Kagura's words and actions. He didn't know what to say, he only knew what he wanted to do. Sougo moved closer to a shivering Kagura.

Gently he lifted Kagura's veil to see her face. He saw her tears and her black hair. ”Don't cry...” Sougo whispered and wiped away Kagura's tears with his thumbs. Her black hair was so unexpected sight that he had to ask: ”Why is your hair black?” ”It was my fianceé's wish and also this is a wig,” Kagura said and gave Sougo a small proud smirk. ”You are such a rebel, one of your best qualities,” Sougo said with a wide smile.

Sougo's words warmed her heart, but they didn't change the fact that this was their final farewell. She took a deep breath and said: ”About what I told you earlier, that's what I wanted to say...and to do. I wanted you to know the truth, even if it's too late now...” Sougo was looking at Kagura's honest eyes, he missed her smile that matched those eyes. Sougo kissed Kagura like it was his last change. That kiss wasn't held back by any stupid veil.

Both felt the same need for each other. Their bond was deep, there was no lying or faking anything. Sougo moved his hands to Kagura's waist and Kagura moved hers to his nape. He laid Kagura down on the car bench. She let out a moan into their kiss as she felt the leather seat pressing against her. Kagura spreaded her legs slightly to let him settle his body closer to hers.

Their kiss went from tender to heated in few short seconds. Kagura didn't feel guilty anymore, she simply couldn't. How could she feel guilty about expressing her feelings for the stupid man she loved? Sougo traced his fingers over one of Kagura's breasts. Kagura's back arched a little bit as she let out a hitched moan. This car ride was getting hotter and hotter with every kiss.

In the middle of their stimulating makeout session, suddenly the car stopped moving and it made Sougo fall off Kagura. He tumbled down on the car floor. ”You okay?” Kagura asked hastily. Sougo got up said: ”Yeah, you?” Kagura hummed as an answer. Sougo sat back next to Kagura and they both were fixing their hair and clothes to look normal. The driver stepped out of the car and made his way for Kagura's door and said: ”We are here miss.” ”A moment please, the miss needs a minute to get ready!” Sougo shouted. ”Yes sir!” the driver answered.

Kagura and Sougo glanced at each other and both began to chuckle a bit. Kagura's laughter turned quickly into tears. Her painful tears broke Sougo's heart into tiny little pieces. ”We are here,” Kagura whispered. Sougo embraced Kagura tightly and kissed her head. ”We could hijack this car and drive away,” Sougo suggested. Kagura laughed between her tears. ”No...we can't. I have to do this. He is waiting for me,” Kagura whispered.

Sougo closed his eyes and held back his tears. He wanted to stay strong for her, although it hurt like hell. Kagura pushed him away and gave him a sweet smile. It made him smile like it always did. Kagura cupped Sougo's cheeks and pressed their foreheads together. ”I'm going to miss you Sougo,” Kagura said with a cracked voice. ”I'll miss you too Kagura, more than you could ever miss me,” Sougo whispered.

Kagura laughed and said: ”Stupid, this is not a competition.” Sougo held Kagura's wrists and didn't want to let go. ”Sougo, let go, please,” Kagura pleaded. Sougo was shivering quietly and forced himself to let go of her hands. Kagura backed away from Sougo and lowered her veil to cover her face. Sougo still saw her sparkling eyes underneath it all. _Fucking hell...I do love her._ Sougo thought. ”When we exit this car, we have to play our parts in this life, right,” Kagura said in a calm voice. ”Right...” Sougo agreed with a heavy heart.

The driver opened the car door and asked: ”Miss, are you ready now? ”Yes,” Kagura said without hesitation. Sougo stepped out of the car first to check the surroundings. Their car was parked near a side entrance of Edo's most lavish hotel. Shinsengumi officer's were guarding the door and everything seemed to be going as planned.

Kagura peeked out of the car and asked: ”Where is Anego and everyone else?” ”Your friends went inside through the main entrance, Orochi ordered that you should come in from a different door, for your own safety,” the driver explained. ”I'll take it from here, you can go now,” Sougo commanded. The driver saluted Sougo and returned inside the car.

Sougo offered his hand for Kagura and helped her out of the car. Kagura let go of Sougo's arm as soon as she was outside. ”I don't want to raise any suspicions,” Kagura whispered. Sougo nodded quickly and escorted Kagura to the door. He held his hand on his katana, ready to attack if anyone threatened her. Sougo and Kagura tried their hardest to play their parts as Orochi's happy fianceé and her deadpan rival/bodyguard.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kagura and Sougo entered the hotel through the side entrance. Kagura was following Sougo, he seemed to know where they were going. Few other Shinsengumi officers walked past them with radiophones. _Why so many guards? Is Orochi worried that something is seriously going to happen here?_ Kagura thought.

Sougo's senses were on high alert. He checked every turn and every corner. Sougo made sure that Kagura was close to him at every point. Finally, they reached a door with a sign that said: ”STAGE”. Sougo took out a radiophone and spoke to it: ”Target is in the building, surroundings secured.” ”Copy that Sougo,” Hijikata answered from the radiophone.

Kagura walked to the door and asked: ”Do I go in now?” Sougo turned to Kagura and said: ”No, you are supposed to wait here.” ”Oh, okay...” Kagura said quietly. It felt so stupid to act as they didn't care for each other. Sougo placed his hand on his katana and stuffed his other hand to his pocket. Sougo felt something round and familiar in his pocket. _Oh right...I should return this._ Sougo thought.

Kagura was fiddling her veil. _When do I get to be a normal person and get this stupid thing out of my face?_ She thought. ”Hey, Kagura...” Sougo said and Kagura lifted her gaze to him. Before he could continue Sougo sensed a dangerous aura behind him. Sougo turned swiftly, yielded his katana and pointed it to a man's neck.

”No stop!” Kagura screamed. Sougo was pointing his katana to Orochi's neck, eyes glistening like he was a hunting tiger. ”Heh, cool your head boy, I'm just here for my beautiful bride,” Orochi laughed. He had a floor-length black and golden uniform with a dragon on his back, just like Kagura had. Sougo withdrew his weapon and gave Orochi his usual deadpan look. ”You told me to protect Kagura from anything dangerous,” Sougo grunted.

Orochi laughed and said: ”Oh, and you think I'm dangerous? You really can crack a joke.” Kagura was looking at the two men just glaring at each other _. ”_ Uh, haha haha!” Kagura laughed nervously. Both men turned to look at her. ”Yeah! Good one sadist...I-I mean Okita-san,” Kagura grinned. Sougo couldn't help but feel amused about Kagura's choice of words. _Okita-san...it sounds so cute coming out of her foul mouth._ He thought.

Orochi walked past Sougo like he was air. ”Hello my beautiful Kagura, it's so wonderful to hear your sweet voice. I can see you are wearing the veil. It is a tradition among us Kuro Orochi members,” Orochi said and gave Kagura a charming smile. Kagura tried to look at Orochi, but Sougo's handsome face behind him made it a tad difficult.

”Kagura, did you change your hair to a more appropriate colour?” Orochi asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice. ”Yes,” Kagura answered through her veil. ”Good. I can't wait to see it. Black hair makes you look like a real Yato woman. Only a real Yato woman can become the proud queen of Kuro Orochi,” Orochi explained with a proud face. Sougo rolled his eyes mockingly and it made Kagura giggle.

”What is so funny?” Orochi inquired. Kagura wrapped her hands around Orochi's arm and said with a sweet voice: ”You are just so cute when you get so serious about stuff like this.” _She is quite good at improvising_. Sougo thought. Orochi laughed at Kagura's words and asked: ”Well then, shall we go and get our engagement party started?” ”I can't wait!” Kagura cheered.

Orochi opened the stage door and turned to Kagura. ”I'll go first and when I call you, join me on the stage,” Orochi said. ”Okay, make it quick!” Kagura chirped. ”And boy, your superior wanted to see you at once, so be on your way,” Orochi said and prepared to take the stage.

Spotlights were pointing at the stage and everything seemed to be ready. Kagura let go of Orochi's arm and he walked to the stage. Sougo was supposed to leave already, but he was just standing there, behind her. Kagura knew he was still there, but she couldn't look at him.

As Orochi entered the stage, people began to cheer and clap their hands. Kagura peeked to look at the cheering people. She saw her Yourozuya family, her father and many of her friends there. There were many Kuro Orochi's members (probably all of them) and dozens of Shinsengumi officers guarding. _So many people are here to celebrate...us? Our union? Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all._ Kagura thought to herself.

Sougo heard the cheers but decided to ignore them completely. He was looking at the stubborn woman he loved. _Maybe, just one last touch..._ Sougo thought and walked closer to Kagura. Orochi began his speech. Kagura stopped peeking and returned to her spot and waited for Orochi to call her name. Then she felt a feather soft touch on her upper back. It was Sougo tracing his bent index finger softly down her spine, lingering with every inch. Kagura felt shivers all over her body. Then she felt him leave without any words.

 _That didn't help at all...dammit Sougo. Hmm...I wonder what my life is going to be like? Sougo can make me feel more with just one finger than Orochi ever could with his whole being. This is madness, I should be focusing on my damned engagement party and to be happy about it..._ Kagura thought and clenched her fists for a second.

Sougo made his way to Hijikata who was standing on a small balcony. The whole venue could be seen from that balcony, so it was perfect for observing. ”You wanted to see me Hijibaka-san,” Sougo said. Hijikata glanced at Sougo who was as deadpan as ever. ”Yeah, your job is still the same, act as a bodyguard for Kagura. Can you handle it?” Hijikata inquired. Sougo huffed and said: ”Why are you asking such a stupid question?” Hijikata sighed and said: ”Fine, go to your post and drop the attitude.” _Let's keep pretending you are okay with this...so stubborn._ Hijikata thought.

Sougo made his way to Orochi and Kagura's table. He saw Orochi still speaking on the stage and felt a deep annoyance inside. _He is a complete asshole. Kagura deserves so much more than a bossy geezer like him...Shit, I have to pull myself together. If I'm not fully focused I can't protect Kagura. Ugh, I couldn't even control myself with her...I just wanted to touch her...just a little bit. Heh, she really makes me act like a lovesick dog._ Sougo thought and smiled slightly.

”...and now, ladies and gentleman I present to you, my fianceé Kagura!” Orochi announced. Kagura shook herself slightly like a fighter preparing for a battle and then she entered the stage. People cheered even louder for her. _Damn, I could get used to this._ Kagura thought and walked next to Orochi. Orochi turned to Kagura and smiled widely.

Orochi removed Kagura's veil completely and placed it on her as a shoulder scarf. People in the audience were gasping at her beauty and grace. Her pale skin and bright blue eyes really popped out. Her black dress made her look very slim and elegant. Kagura pulled off the whole black look but it didn't bring out much of her radiant personality. Still, in Sougo's eyes, she was the most beautiful woman to ever exist, black or red (he preferred red).

Kagura was glancing at their surroundings. Everything was so carefully thought out. The room was filled with white roses everywhere. Tables were round and each one had an extravagant flower centerpiece. Tablecloths were black and the setting was golden. Hundreds of candles were lit on candelabras and chandeliers. It looked like money wasn't a problem when this party was being planned.

Guests had formal clothes on, even Umibouzu had managed to find one. Kagura saw her father smiling, it made her remember why she was doing this whole thing. Kagura saw many of her friends among the guests. Otae, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, Soyo, Nobume, Otose, Catherine, and Tama were all there. Katsura and Elizabeth were attending in disguises, of course. _Oh Zura, it's so you to attend a party swarming with Shinsengumi._ Kagura thought.

Then her eyes caught a tall man staring at her. He had his deadpan mask on, but Kagura saw his eyes were saying a thousand words. Those crimson eyes that can freeze enemies just by one fierce stare. _Maybe he secretly has Sharingan._ Kagura thought for her own amusement. Kagura's thoughts were interrupted by Orochi's hand touching her chin. He turned Kagura's face to his.

Kagura swallowed and looked at Orochi's emerald green eyes. His eyes were saying a thousand words too, but Kagura couldn't read any of them. Orochi leaned to kiss Kagura for the whole audience to see. Sougo squeezed his katana to endure. He wished nothing more than to look away, but he just couldn't. Sougo's eyes were twitching and his knuckles were turning red from the pressure. Hijikata was observing Sougo from the balcony. _I knew it, there is something more going on between those two than just one night._ Hijikata thought.

Orochi's kiss was surprisingly gentle and he backed away very quickly. Kagura smiled gently for him. Orochi led them off the stage and waved for everyone to take a seat. When they arrived at their table, Sougo didn't say anything, he was just keeping watch with a serious face. Orochi was being a gentleman and he helped Kagura to her chair.

As the Yato couple were sitting down a waiter brought them two glasses of champagne. ”I got a little carried away and had a special glass made for you,” Orochi said. Kagura examined her glass, it had the word queen and emblem of the Kuro Orochi painted on it. ”It's so cool, thank you!” Kagura cheered. Orochi raised his drink and said: ”To us, I hope we can remember this celebration for the rest of our lives.” Kagura raised her glass, gulped her drink and burped loudly. Orochi looked a little embarrassed and Sougo chuckled silently.

”Orochi, why do we have such a high security here? I mean, I wasn't expecting a bodyguard or anything,” Kagura asked. ”This is all just a precaution. You see, I have made many enemies during my life. If even one of my enemies has learned about our engagement beforehand, you could be a possible target. I want you to be safe,” Orochi explained.

Kagura was touched by Orochi's words. H _e really seems to care for me._ Kagura thought. ”Oh, one more thing my pure, innocent, untouched Kagura,” Orochi said and leaned to whisper into her ear: ”After our party, we are going to retreat to my suite on the top floor and in there I am going to show you what it means to be my wife.” Kagura felt really uncomfortable. _Was that supposed to be sexy or something..._ Kagura thought.

Orochi backed away from Kagura's ear and glanced at Sougo with a smug face. Even though Orochi had whispered his words for Kagura, he somehow managed to whisper just loud enough for Sougo to hear everything. Sougo felt sick, he didn't want to hear anything like that. _Why the hell is he looking at me? Fuck, I should have just sliced him in half when I had the change._ Sougo thought.

”Kagura you look really gorgeous with that hair and that braid,” Orochi said. ”Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself,” Kagura purred for him. Orochi hummed and said: ”I see you are wearing just one of your hair ornaments again. Couldn't find the other one?” ”Yeah, I have no idea where it might be,” Kagura answered. ”That's all right, just don't tell me it's laying in some other man's bedroom,” Orochi said. Kagura stared at him with wide eyes and mouth gaping slightly.

”I'm only kidding silly,” Orochi laughed. Kagura tried to laugh as naturally as she ever could. _Still that madao sense of humor, horrible._ Kagura thought. _Something is wrong..._ Sougo thought and shook his head. ”You look perfect with or without your ornaments,” Orochi said with a smile. Kagura smiled too and Sougo kept observing Orochi.

The engagement party could finally begin. Waiters were serving delicious food and extra sukonbu for Kagura. Guests came to greet the happy couple one after another. Kagura felt like a celebrity everyone wanted to meet. All of this almost made her forget that Sougo was only a step away from her, standing in complete silence.

When Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Umibouzu came to greet and congratulate the couple, Kagura sprang up from her chair. She ran to hug her earth family. ”I already missed you guys!” Kagura said with a smile. ”You look beautiful Kagura-chan, even with a different hair,” Shinpachi said. ”Thanks, formal glasses,” Kagura chirped. Shinpachi decided to let that one slide. ”Is he being good to you?” Gintoki asked and scratched his hair. Kagura smiled with her eyes closed and nodded quickly. She couldn't let Gintoki see her eyes, he would see that something was off.

Kagura then went to hug Umibouzu. ”My daughter, you really look like a grown woman. And you still look like your mother,” Umibouzu said. ”Thank you papi, that means a lot to me,” Kagura said. Orochi came to greet the three men. Orochi wrapped his arm around Kagura's shoulders and looked at Umibouzu neutrally. Umibouzu thought he saw Kagura's smile drop for a microsecond when Orochi touched her.

”Take care of her,” Umibouzu said firmly. Orochi nodded his head once. ”Kagura-chan has nothing to worry about, she has the Umibouzu 2.0. and Souichiro-kun here,” Gintoki said. ”It's Sougo, Danna,” Sougo corrected out of habit.

”PLEASE! I can very well take care of myself. I'm strong as hell!” Kagura gloated. ”That's our Kagura-chan!” Gintoki and Shinpachi cheered. Sougo saw Umibouzu staring at him for a second during his words. _Did he tell me to take care of Kagura? I must be imaging things again._ Sougo thought.

As Gintoki, Shinpachi and Umibouzu were returning to their seats Umibouzu was very quiet. ”Oi baldie, is something on your mind? Gintoki asked. ”I just want my daughter's happiness, that's all,” Umibouzu answered. ”Well isn't she happy with the man you sort of chose for her?” Gintoki asked bluntly. ”I hope so,” Umibouzu said.

 _The baldie knows something..._ Gintoki thought as he was looking at the slightly restless Umibouzu. ”Don't worry Umibouzu-san, Kagura-chan looked really happy with Orochi-sama,” Shinpachi said. ”Yes, now excuse me, I have to go and take care of some business,” Umibouzu said and left their table.

As soon as Umibouzu was out of hearing distance Gintoki moved closer to Shinpachi and whispered: ”Do you really think Kagura-chan looked happy with Orochi?” ”No, of course not, I was just trying to make Umibouzu relax,” Shinpachi hissed. Gintoki sighed and said: ”So you saw through her act too. Shinpachi, we need to be prepared for anything tonight. If Kagura needs our help in escaping or something.” Shinpachi gave Gintoki a deep approving nod.

The party went on. Kagura met so many people, she ate so much food, she enjoyed the party to the fullest. Sougo followed her where ever she went, no matter how unnecessary it was. After Kagura ate her sixth piece of cake, she decided that some action would be fun. ”Orochi, let's go dance!” Kagura said cheerfully. ”I'm not much of a dancer, go dance with your friends,” Orochi said and returned to talking with one of his subordinates.

 _Lazy madao..._ Kagura thought and huffed quietly. Sougo observed Kagura's actions quietly next to her. ”Fine,” Kagura said and turned on her feet. She and Sougo exchanged longing looks. _Stop looking at me like that..._ Both of them thought. Kagura walked past Sougo and she headed for the dancefloor. Sougo saw Orochi glancing at Kagura with a sly look. _What the hell is he up to?_ Sougo thought and went after Kagura.

There was a small crowd of guests dancing. Kagura didn't see anyone she knew, except for her dear bodyguard. They were both standing on the edge of the dancefloor. ”How are you holding up?” Sougo inquired. ”I'm trying my best, he's just so weird sometimes. I mean did you hear his joke about my hair ornament?” Kagura said quietly to Sougo. ”I sure did, I still think he's an asshole,” Sougo said bluntly.

Kagura looked at Sougo, but she didn't try to correct him this time. She actually giggled a bit at his words. ”He kinda is...he won't even dance with me,” Kagura said. Sougo leaned to Kagura's ear and whispered: ”I sure as hell am not a dancer, but I would dance with you...” Kagura blushed slightly and said: ”I would like that a lot...but...ugh...”

Kagura grunted in pain and pressed her hands on her forehead. ”China, are you okay?!” Sougo asked with a worried voice and placed his hands on her shoulders. ”M-m-my head, it feels so weird,” Kagura groaned and felt her legs going numb. Sougo catched a weak Kagura in his arms and huffed: ”Oi, Kagura!” Before anyone had the change to react there was an explosion.

Sougo covered Kagura with his body, but the explosion's pressure made both of them and many guests fall down. After the smoke cleared from the explosion Orochi jumped up and yelled frantically: ”Kagura! Where is Kagura?” Gintoki and Shinpachi were looking around them and calling for Kagura. ”We are under attack! Evacuate the civilians and eliminate the enemy!” Hijikata ordered through the radiophones.

People were running and screaming. Rubble from the explosion was all over the dancefloor. Kagura was safe and unharmed under her bodyguard. Sougo recovered quickly from the impact and focused on Kagura's condition. He was checking Kagura's pulse and breathing. ”You're alive, thank the gods...” Sougo said quietly. ”Heh...gods didn't cover me...you did,” Kagura whispered and smiled. Kagura opened her eyes and Sougo took a relieved breath.

Sougo helped Kagura up gently and made sure she was unharmed. ”I'm fine, thanks Sougo,” Kagura said. ”Before the explosion, you said your head felt weird and you collapsed, what was that about?” Sougo inquired seriously. ”I don't know, but I feel normal now, so maybe it was food poisoning or something?” Kagura said. ”Food poisoning doesn't work like that stupid!” Sougo yelled. ”I'm okay now, calm down,” Kagura said with a reassuring smile.

Sougo took a look around them. Shinsengumi officers were running everywhere and the whole situation was chaotic. ”We must be under attack, we have to get you out of here,” Sougo stated. ”Kagura-chan! Are you okay?” Shinpachi yelled as he and Gintoki were running towards Kagura and Sougo. Kagura was about to answer but she felt weak again.

Kagura collapsed on her knees and instantly Sougo dropped on one knee to support her. ”What's wrong with Kagura?” Gintoki asked as he and Shinpachi reached the sickly looking Kagura. ”She feels very weak, we have to get her to a hospital!” Sougo almost yelled. ”That won't be necessary, I have a skilled medic upstairs,” Orochi said firmly as he appeared in front of them.

Kagura was awake but she was too weak to speak. ”We are under attack, it's not safe to stay here!” Gintoki said. ”I am a Yato warrior and I have my best Yato men with me, we can defend Kagura from upstairs while you deal with the downstairs,” Orochi stated. Sougo supported Kagura back to her feet. Orochi walked to Kagura and pushed Sougo away to take his place. ”I'm her fianceé, I don't need you all over her again!” Orochi snapped.

Orochi began to walk Kagura towards the elevators. Sougo stomped to block their way. Kagura looked at Sougo with worried eyes. ”I'm her bodyguard, I'll come with you,” Sougo said adamantly. Orochi sighed deeply and said: ”Captain Okita Sougo, you are the best swordsman of the Shinsengumi, I want you to stay here and fight off the enemy before they even reach my suite. I trust you that you are capable of doing that.”

Gintoki and Shinpachi were looking Sougo. He hesitantly decided to step away from Kagura and Orochi's way. ”Thank you Okita-kun, I knew I could trust you with this,” Orochi said. ”We'll escort you to the elevators,” Gintoki said. As they reached the elevators, Shinsengumi officers were still running everywhere _. Where are all the enemies?_ Sougo thought.

Orochi and Kagura entered the elevator and Orochi pushed the top floor button. ”Oh right, boy, I've been meaning to say that you have a quite messy room,” Orochi said and the elevator doors closed. _What the hell was that supposed to mean? Well, it doesn't matter, we have more important things at hand._ Sougo thought. ”Let's go find that mayonnaise freak!” Gintoki ordered and the three men charged towards Hijikata's balcony.

”That explosion really did come out of nowhere,” Shinpachi said. ”Yeah, I'm really glad that you were there for Kagura, Samba-kun,” Gintoki huffed. ”It's Sougo, Danna. Oi Yorozuya, prepare yourselves for a tough battle,” Sougo said an readied his katana. ”Where the hell did that baldie go, just when he was needed...” Gintoki mumbled to Shinpachi.

After a while they found the vice commander giving out orders. ”Oi Yorozuya, you need to go and calm down your friends or escort them out!” Hijikata commanded and pointed his fingers to a distressed Otae, Tsukuyo, and Sarutobi. ”Great, this is going to be fun...” Gintoki grunted. After Sougo and Hijikata were alone Sougo asked about the situation: ”Where is the enemy?” ”That's the problem, we can't point them out...it's like they don't even exist,” Hijikata explained.

”What are you talking about? What do you mean never existed?” Sougo inquired. ”No hostile action outside, no gunfire, absolutely nothing,” Hijikata answered. Sougo scratched his head. _Something is terribly wrong..._ Sougo thought and he let go of his katana. He stuffed his hands to his pockets and tried to evaluate the situation. _Oh right, I still haven't returned this._ Sougo thought as he felt the round object in his pocket.

”Oi Hijibaka-san!” Sougo called. Hijikata turned to look at the young captain. ”I found your lucky charm yesterday, don't worry I didn't have time to rig it,” Sougo said and threw a lighter shaped like a mayonnaise bottle at Hijikata. Hijikata caught his lighter and gave it a tender look. _I thought I lost you for good Mayonaighter..._ Hijikata thought and gave the lighter a quick kiss.

”Did you just seriously kiss it..?” Sougo asked with a 'are you kidding me' look on his face. ”No...No I didn't! Shut up! Go find our hidden enemies or I'll make you commit seppuku!” Hijikata yelled and put the Mayonighter into his pocket. Sougo smirked slightly and followed the vice commanders orders.

As Sougo was searching around the venue he decided to go through the whole night in his head. _I don't understand how the enemy got inside. When did they have time to blow something up? Maybe it was a guest...or...maybe it was an inside job? No...could it be?_ Then everything began to clear up for Sougo.

 _Orochi...when he was at the compound, he saw my name somewhere...my name is over my door...he said my room was messy..._ ”Oh no...” Sougo said quietly. _Orochi's joke about Kagura's hair ornament...he didn't want me to be ”all over” Kagura again...again? Did he find the missing hair ornament from...my room?_ ”This is bad...” Sougo said nervously.

 _Kagura is upstairs and she is too weak to defend herself...this explosion was an excuse to get Kagura upstairs alone and a decoy to keep us downstairs..._ ”FUCKING HELL!” Sougo yelled and few other Shinsengumi officers looked at him in confusion.

Sougo ran like he never had before. The adrenaline was pumping all over his body. ”No no no, how can I be so stupid to get fooled like this,” Sougo mumbled. Hijikata saw a running Sougo and called for him. Sougo ignored him and just kept running. The elevators were shut down after Orochi and Kagura used them. _I have to take the stairs...dammit...I'm coming Kagura!_ Sougo thought.

Sougo charged towards the fire escape staircase and he kicked the door in. Orochi's suite was on floor 40. _Great, but this won't stop me! Please be safe..._ Sougo thought. As Sougo was leaping the stairs as fast as he could there was only one clear thought in his head: _He knows, Orochi knows. Kagura is in serious danger._

FLASHBACK

Orochi left the meeting hall to look for a bathroom. He asked directions from Yamazaki, but he took a wrong turn once. Orochi wandered to the sleeping quarters. One room's door was open. Orochi glanced at the name tag above the door. _1st Division Captain Okita Sougo, hmm...this is the sassy boy's room._ Orochi thought.

He took a quick peek inside. _These Shinsengumi members seem to very tidy, but obviously not as tidy as us Kuro Orochi._ Orochi smiled to himself. Then something caught his eye, something familiar. It was under Sougo's dresser and Orochi picked it up. _This is Kagura's hair ornament...why the hell it's in here?_ Orochi thought. Then he felt a raging anger filling his mind.

_Oh...oh I see. That little bitch and that smug boy are screwing behind my back. No one gets away unscathed if they betray me, the GREAT OROCHI...Well, I guess there is no other choice then. I have to make some changes to the party and show that devious girl what it really means to be my wife...and kill the boy if I get the chance._

Orochi forgot his bathroom trip and made his way back to the meeting hall. He was planning on how to make everything as miserable as possible for Sougo and Kagura. He heard two men talking behind a corner. ”...if he ever found out about last night.” One of the men said. Orochi recognized the voices and decided to toy with the men. ”What about last night?” Orochi asked casually as he made his surprise appearance.

Sougo and Hijikata jumped a bit. Hijikata was blabbering something, but Orochi was looking only at Sougo. He felt his Yato blood boiling as he looked at the crimson eyed captain that had touched his property. Orochi managed to contain his desire to kill Sougo right there, but he wanted to give him something to think about. A look of intent to kill. Then he made his way into the meeting hall.

FLASHBACK ENDS


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE WARNING

**Chapter 10**

Orochi was supporting Kagura during the ride on the elevator. He had placed Kagura's arm over his shoulders and he had his hand on her waist. ”Ugh...I feel so dizzy...” Kagura mumbled. ”It's okay, we're almost there, you can lie down soon,” Orochi said. ”Thank you, Orochi...” Kagura said and rested her head on his chest.

Orochi glanced at Kagura, he had coldness in his eyes. Kagura had her eyes closed and her senses were blurry. The elevator made a sound and the doors opened. Two Kuro Orochi's members were standing by the door. Orochi walked Kagura out of the elevator and commanded his men: ”Shut down the elevators.” Yes, commander!” The men said and followed his orders.

Kagura regained her strength momentarily. ”Oh, I feel a bit better now, I think I can walk on my own,” Kagura said and smiled a bit. ”Good, then follow me Kagura,” Orochi said and let go of Kagura. They walked down the hall to a huge double door. Two black cloaked guards were on each side of the door. Orochi gave them a quick nod and the guards opened the doors.

Orochi gestured for Kagura to enter the suite first. Kagura smiled and went inside. ”Woah! It's huge!” Kagura said. The first room was a humongous entrance hall. Floors were made of white marble and wallpapers had a baroque styled design on them. In the middle of the hall was a water fountain, it was so big that one could easily wade in the water.

Kagura was slowly walking around the hall and admired everything in it. Orochi entered after Kagura and the guards closed the doors. ”Just how big is this thing?” Kagura asked. ”Big enough for us,” Orochi answered and walked to a small bar carriage. ”Are we alone?” Kagura asked and hid her nervousness. Orochi poured himself a drink and hummed to Kagura.

”What about everyone else downstairs? My memory is a little hazy after the explosion,” Kagura said. ”Don't you worry about that Kagura, me and my guards are here to make sure that no-one gets through that door,” Orochi said and gulped down his drink. Orochi slammed his glass on to the carriage and it made Kagura jump a bit. _He seems weirder than before..._ Kagura thought.

Kagura felt her body go weak again. ”Ah, Orochi...help me, my legs are going numb again,” Kagura said in pain. Orochi walked calmly to Kagura and supported her again. Next to the bar carriage was a purple velvet couch. Orochi placed Kagura on the couch and said: ”Sit down here.” Kagura did as Orochi said but her body was begging for a more comfy position.

Kagura lied down and she felt like a fish on land. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Kagura thought and tiredly closed her eyes. ”Did I say that you could lie down?” Orochi asked calmly. Kagura opened her eyes and mumbled: ”Wha...?” Orochi grabbed Kagura by her dress and said coldly: ”I said, sit down.” He yanked Kagura into a sitting position.

Kagura felt cold sweat running down her forehead. She was confused about Orochi's harsh behavior. Speaking was difficult, but she wanted to know why Orochi was acting in a strange way. Orochi walked a bit further away from Kagura, but he was still observing her. ”Uh...Orochi...huh...what is...why? Kagura managed to mumble.

”You should be having difficulties in speaking, cold sweat, headache and a powerless feeling. Am I correct?” Orochi asked. Kagura felt dizzy and fell on her side, powerless to sit up. Orochi grabbed Kagura's dress pulled her up again. ”I told you to sit down!” Orochi hissed.

Kagura's breathing felt heavy and her confusion got even deeper. She mustered up all her strength to hold herself up. ”I asked you a question earlier, answer it,” Orochi said and began to walk back and forth in front of Kagura. _What the hell is happening..._ Kagura thought. ”Uh...maybe...yes...” Kagura said quietly.

”Marvellous, then we are right on track. Those are the symptoms of a special kind of poison. A poison strong enough to subdue a strength of a Yato. I mean you are the daughter of Umibouzu, I know you are strong as hell,” Orochi explained and he seemed very pleased. ”A poison...what?” Kagura asked as her headache made her vision slightly blurry.

”Don't worry, it will take few minutes for you to regain your ability think and speak properly, there are some things we need to discuss,” Orochi said and sat down next to Kagura. Orochi was staring at her like a madman. _I'd like to punch that face so much...but I can't even clench my fists._ Kagura thought and closed her eyes.

In few minutes, just as Orochi said, Kagura felt her mind clear up. ”Are you ready now?” Orochi asked calmly. ”Wha...What the hell Orochi? Why are you being so rough? And what pois-” Kagura's flood of questions was cut short by Orochi's quick slap on her cheek. ”A simple yes would have sufficed,” Orochi said in an agitated voice. Kagura recovered from the impact and went silent from pure shock.

”Now, you'll listen to me and answer all of my questions. Do you understand?” Orochi said and stood up from the couch. Kagura nodded and Orochi walked a bit further away from her. _Ok, so he is a crazy person, I just have to wait for my powers to return...then I'll kick his ass all the way to the outer space._ Kagura thought.

”Exactly four hours ago, you received a drink in a glass with a word queen painted on it, and you drank it, correct?” Orochi inquired. ”Yes,” Kagura answered. ”It was the moment I had you poisoned. It takes four hours for the poison to take effect and it lasts about six hours or less,” Orochi explained. ”But why?” Kagura asked.

”You are not allowed to ask any questions, so shut up,” Orochi said bluntly and walked closer to Kagura to intimidate her. ”No, you can't order me around! Oroch-” Kagura's words were again stopped by Orochi's quick slap. It was a bit harder this time. Kagura didn't say anything else and just stared at Orochi.

”Then, I had my men plant a remote-controlled bomb inside the venue prior to our engagement party. In exactly four hours after your poisoning, I had the bomb explode. This bomb wasn't supposed to kill anyone, just to distract the hounds I hired.” _This bomb...? Is there other another bomb somewhere?_ Kagura thought as she felt anger tingle her fingertips.

”And now, I have you here, and all the others are occupied downstairs, looking for the enemy that doesn't exist, quite brilliant don't you think?” Orochi said with a smug voice. Kagura was looking at him seriously, she wasn't going to show him any fear. Orochi leaned closer to Kagura's face. ”I asked you another question,” Orochi hissed. ”Sure, very brilliant,” Kagura answered neutrally.

Orochi chuckled victoriously and said: ”Even your bodyguard was dumb enough to stay downstairs, he was very easy to manipulate.” _Go to hell bastard..._ Kagura thought and breathed heavily. Orochi decided that he needed another drink. As he was pouring a drink for himself, Kagura felt her strength getting even thinner. Her hands couldn't hold her up anymore so she fell down on the couch. Orochi saw Kagura laying down again and huffed. He finished his drink and stomped over to Kagura.

”Hmm, you seem to want to lie down so much, why don't you do just that,” Orochi said to a sweating Kagura. He grabbed Kagura by her dress and slammed her on to the hard marble floor. ”Lie down where you belong, conniving little bitch!” Orochi roared. Kagura was laying on her back grunting in pain. ”Why are you doing this?” She yelled.

At the exact same moment, Sougo had reached the floor 32. His legs were burning and his lungs felt like they couldn't take in enough oxygen. ”I can't stop, I have to...huh...I have to save her,” Sougo puffed to himself. Exhaustion made him stop for a few seconds. _Stupid staircase...stupid gravity...dammit..._ Sougo thought as he forced his legs to move again.

Orochi approached Kagura with determined steps. He kneeled next to her and reached for something in his pocket. ”Do you recognize this, Kagura?” Orochi asked and showed Kagura her missing hair ornament. ”Yes, it's mine,” Kagura said after examining it for a second. ”Hmph...I found it from Okita Sougo's room...under his dresser...what do you have to say to that?” Orochi asked firmly.

 _Shit..._ Kagura thought as she was looking into Orochi's flaming eyes. ”Yes, I went to see him last night, b-but it's not what you think, we didn't-” Kagura tried to explain. ”Stop lying to me!” Orochi yelled. Kagura's eyes were wide from fear. Before Kagura had the change to say anything else Orochi ripped the hooks on her dress. ”Prove your words, remove all that make-up from your neck,” Orochi ordered and handed her a piece of cloth from his pocket.

Kagura knew she was done for. _He's going to see all the marks...shit._ Kagura thought. Orochi watched closely as Kagura wiped her exposed neck. When she was done and Orochi saw the amount of red marks on her neck, he went berserk. ”I knew it!” Orochi yelled and smashed his fist next to Kagura's face. Kagura squeaked and looked at the hard marble floor cracking from the vigor of his punch.

Orochi turned to stare at Kagura. ”And you even tried to lie about this...you have now lied to me and betrayed me. You'll pay for this Kagura,” Orochi growled and got up from the floor. Kagura managed to push herself up to a sitting position. ”I'm sorry,” She said. Kagura understood that she had cheated on Orochi with Sougo, no matter how good it had felt. It still didn't make it ok for him to throw her around the floor.

Orochi kneeled back to Kagura's level. ”I don't care about your pointless apologies, so save your breath,” Orochi hissed. Kagura didn't know what to say or to do next. Then Orochi took a deep breath and said calmly: ”We'll have to get going now, there's a spaceship waiting on the roof.” Kagura's jaw dropped. ”You aren't dumping me?” She asked.

Orochi chuckled ominously and said: ”Oh, no. Of course not. You are going to be my wife and you will bear my children.” Kagura tilted her head and looked even more confused. ”Hmm, you must be wondering about your punishment. It's quite simple if you think about it. When we board the ship I'm going to blow up this hotel,” Orochi said with a dreadful smile. _No...so there is another bomb._ Kagura thought.

”All your friends and family are going to die because of your little mistake,” Orochi said neutrally. Kagura felt anger pulsating through her veins, she wanted to beat him up so badly. Orochi laughed for a second and then he leaned to whisper into Kagura's ear: ”...and your precious Okita Sougo will blow up into million little pieces with the rest of them.” Kagura's eyes went from angry to furious. _Not on my watch bastard!_ Kagura thought as she felt her powers returning.

Kagura bit Orochi's ear as hards as she could. She was biting like an alligator and Orochi was grunting and trying to push her away. Kagura saw her opportunity to escape. She released Orochi's ear and rolled on her back. Then Kagura kicked Orochi's stomach with both of her legs and he went flying. Kagura jumped up from the floor. ”How you like me now asshole?” Kagura gloated and stuck out her tongue.

Kagura ran towards the door but quickly felt the poison's effect taking over again. _Dammit, I used too much energy too quickly..._ Kagura thought as she fell down face first. Orochi was laughing on the floor. ”You are definitely going to be the most difficult of my wives,” he stated. ”Huh? Wives?” Kagura huffed.

Orochi got up still laughing. ”Oh, did you think that I, the GREAT OROCHI would waste my life with only one woman. You are so naive,” Orochi said. Kagura was speechless. _Papi, what have you gotten me into?_ She thought. ”You know Kagura, I'm so glad that I don't have to act as some pathetic sweet man for you. It was so exhausting to charm you...” Orochi said with a wide smile.

Orochi stomped towards Kagura and yelled: ”Heh, enough talking! Like I told you earlier, I'm going to show you what it means to be my wife and to betray me!” Orochi kicked Kagura on her side and she slammed against a wall. Kagura grunted and coughed a bit of blood. ”That wasn't quite enough,” Orochi grinned and walked to Kagura.

Kagura rolled on her stomach and tried to get up. Orochi planted his foot on her back to stop her attempts. ”Piece of shit,” Kagura grunted. ”Oh, such a beautiful woman, but such a foul mouth. We have to work on that,” Orochi said and he lowered himself closer to Kagura. He grabbed Kagura's braid and stroked it gently. ”Maybe you'll behave better if I discipline you more,” Orochi said.

Orochi yanked Kagura's braid to punish her, but to his surprise, Kagura's black hair came off completely. Her long vermillion hair appeared under the black hair. Orochi was speechless for a second as he was processing this unexpected twist. Kagura held her breath and waited for his reaction. ”So...Kagura...you really don't take me seriously,” Orochi stated neutrally.

Orochi lifted himself up and took his foot off Kagura. Then he grabbed Kagura's hair and yanked her up from the floor. Kagura didn't let out a sound and swallowed the pain. Orochi turned Kagura to face him and said: ”Now listen to me, you disrespectful little bitch.”

Kagura was a fearless Yato and no-one was going to speak to her like that, so she spat on his face. Orochi's ego was hurt once again and he was enraged. ”You don't seem to understand the situation you're in,” Orochi hissed and kneed Kagura on to her stomach. Then he forcefully threw her across the room. ”This is only the beginning of the rest of your miserable life!” Orochi roared.

Sougo kicked in the door leading to the top floor. He was huffing and puffing like crazy. Two of Orochi's guards spotted Sougo and they were about to report it to others. Sougo made a lightning-fast attack and both guards were down. He was now in total killing mode. Sougo fought off every single guard on the hall (six in total) on his way to the suite door.

Sougo heard Kagura's painful scream. ”KAGURAA!” Sougo yelled and charged at the double doors. Orochi was choking Kagura up against a wall with one hand. Kagura was trying to wiggle out with all her might which wasn't much at the moment. Sougo pushed the doors open and entered into the suite. As he saw a roughed up Kagura, his rage grew uncontrollable. ”LET GO OF HER!” Sougo howled to Orochi.

Orochi turned to look at Sougo and laughed. ”As you wish boy,” Orochi said and let go of Kagura. She thudded on the hard floor and gasped for air. Sougo gritted his teeth and pointed his bloody katana to Orochi. ”Boy, you are smarter than I thought...but worry not, I always have a backup plan,” Orochi said. Kagura was looking beaten up and she coughed blood again.

Orochi walked away from Kagura and went to sit on the velvet couch that was on the other side of the room. Sougo moved towards Kagura, but he kept his focus on Orochi. He was just sitting casually on the couch, staring at Sougo. Kagura's blurred vision started to clear up. She saw a familiar and comforting uniform approaching her.

Kagura was sitting on the floor and leaning against a wall. Sougo kneeled to check up on Kagura's condition. He cupped her cheek with one hand and stroked her slightly. ”Kagura, I'm sorry I left you with him, but I'm here now,” Sougo whispered softly. Kagura's vision came back and she saw Sougo. _He came for me..._ Kagura thought and smiled. Orochi was observing the situation silently from afar. He cracked his knuckles and grinned like a crazy person. 

”Sougo...he knows...he knows about us,” Kagura whispered. Sougo saw her exposed neck and vermillion hair. ”Yeah, I figured that much,” He said and withdrew his hand. ”Stay put, I have some killing to do, I'll be quick,” Sougo said and was about to get up.

Kagura grasped Sougo's jacket to halt him. Sougo glanced at Kagura. ”Wait...Sougo listen to me, you have to get out of here. Orochi is going to blow up this building and kill everyone in it. If you leave now, you can save everyone. Just leave me behind, I'll be fine,” Kagura said without hesitation. Sougo had a shocked look on his face.

”Don't look so shocked, I'm sure you can get everyone out in time. Just go,” Kagura said. Sougo kneeled again and looked Kagura straight into her eyes. His eyes were fierce and determined. ”Do you really think, that I would leave you behind?” Sougo asked. Kagura felt her eyes getting wet.

”I'm serious, you have to go befo-,” Kagura's words were stopped by Sougo's finger on her lips. ”I'm not leaving without you, so just accept that Kagura,” Sougo said firmly. Kagura felt his words hit her soul and core. ”That's quite enough!” Orochi said loudly. Sougo sprang up and turned on his feet quickly. Orochi got up from the couch.

Sougo was about to inform Hijikata about Orochi's plan, but he noticed his radiophone was missing. _Dammit, I must have dropped it on my way here...I just have to finish him off quickly. Heh, it will be my pleasure,_ Sougo thought and readied his katana. Orochi walked a few steps closer to Sougo and yielded his umbrella. Sougo took few steps too and the tension in the room kept growing. Kagura's heart was beating faster as she was looking at the inevitable clash of two bloodthirsty hunters.

Orochi laughed and began to shoot at Sougo. As a rival of Kagura, Sougo was no stranger to dodging and deflecting bullets. After one round of bullets, Orochi laughed again. Sougo was about to launch his attack but he was caught off by Orochi's loud whistle. After a few seconds the room was filling with Kuro Orochi members. They were hiding inside the suite all along, waiting for their commander's sign.

Couple members entered from the suite's front doors. Kagura was watching in horror as the number of enemies was getting overwhelming. Sougo's face didn't waver, he was only watching that no-one was getting too close to Kagura. ”Lock the doors!” Orochi ordered. Last members to enter the room bared the door with an iron pole. Sougo was standing in front of Kagura and they were surrounded by Kuro Orochi's finest men.

”I want to kill him, subdue him for me, now!” Orochi commanded. Few men charged at Sougo immediately, all were armed with umbrellas. This wasn't the first time Sougo was outnumbered. Few dodged swings and quick slashes, his opponents were down. Sougo was unharmed and ready for more. Orochi chuckled a bit and ordered another attack.

After each wave Sougo survived, Orochi sent more men at the same time. Sougo began to take hits. He didn't let out a sound if he was hurt, but Kagura didn't miss a single hit. _This is really bad and I can't do anything to help. He can't go on like that forever._ Kagura thought and kept watching Sougo's back.

Orochi was growing impatient with the persistent devil called Okita Sougo. ”Enough!” Orochi yelled. His men stopped their attacks and waited for another command. ”Heh, finished already? I was just getting started,” Sougo chuckled and licked blood from his katana with a sadistic glow in his eyes. Orochi laughed and shook his head. ”No boy, I'm just a busy man,” he said.

Orochi pointed his umbrella at Sougo and commanded: ”On my count, shoot him!” Every member pointed their umbrella at Sougo and they were ready to fire. Orochi grinned arrogantly. ”No stop! Orochi! You have me, let him go!” Kagura screamed. ”No, I'm not going anywhere!” Sougo grunted to Kagura. ”Oh, how sweet, you two really care for each other. This is just perfect. Kagura, I hope that you'll remember this for the rest of your life!” Orochi laughed.

”On the count of three,” Orochi ordered. ”1!” Everyone loaded their weapons and aimed at Sougo's head. ”2!” Sougo gripped tightly on his katana. Kagura covered her eyes with her hands. ”Kagura! Look at him as he dies,” Orochi commanded. So she did, Kagura looked at Sougo with a heavy heart and she felt hot tears running down her cheeks. Sougo glanced at Kagura and mouthed: ”Don't cry.” Orochi laughed manically.

Orochi opened his mouth ready to utter the number three and shoot. Before he could do that the suite door exploded. After the smoke screen cleared out, few familiar faces entered the suite. ”Gin-chan! Shinpachi!” Kagura yelled. Gintoki, Shinpachi, Hijikata, Katsura, Elizabeth, Tsukuyo, Sarutobi, and Otae made their entrance into the battle. Kagura sighed in relief. _Everything's going to be alright now._ She thought.

”What the hell is this?” Orochi roared. ”We smelled something fishy and we came to take out the trash!” Gintoki announced with a smirk. As Gintoki saw a beaten up Kagura he entered in beast mode and pointed his blade at Orochi. ”Kill all of them!” Orochi commanded. So Kuro Orochi and Kagura's rescue team clashed. Hijikata made his way to Sougo and they fought covering each other's backs.

”How did you know to come here Hijibaka-san?” Sougo asked in the middle of the battle. ”Well, I saw you running downstairs and you dropped your radiophone, I got worried and suspicious. The Yorozuya had their doubts about Orochi, so we restarted the elevators and came up here,” Hijikata explained.

”Great, the elevator would have been nice... Umm, Hijikata-san, why do you have terrorists with you?” Sougo inquired and cut down an enemy. ”They insisted that they wanted to help save the Yorozuya girl. Katsura used his explosives to break through the suite doors. After this rescue mission I'm obviously going to arrest them,” Hijikata said. Sougo laughed and said: ”Heh, no you won't. I'm going to arrest them and take all the glory. Finally, the vice commander's position will be mine!”

”You damned brat!” Hijikata hissed at a grinning Sougo. ”Anyway, do me a favor and command an evacuation, that asshole has another bomb,” Sougo said. ”Copy that,” Hijikata said and ordered everyone through his radiophone. Orochi was looking at his men falling down everywhere. He was getting angrier by the second.

Sougo fought his way towards Orochi and he saw Gintoki aiming for the same thing. As they both were facing Orochi, Sougo stated with a determined voice: ”He's mine, Danna.” Gintoki glanced at Sougo and recognized his look. There was nothing that could change his mind about this. ”I see, this time I allow it Sugar-kun,” Gintoki said confidently. _Oh for fucks sakes Danna..._ Sougo thought and shook his head.

Gintoki moved to fight elsewhere. Sougo and Orochi were staring at each other and no-one else was going to meddle this fight. Sougo smirked and attacked. His strikes were fast, sharp, and strong. He wasn't going to let Orochi make any attacks, he could only block. Orochi felt like he was getting overpowered by a mere human.

Kagura was looking at the fierce fighting happening all around her. She saw Otae, Tsukuyo, and Sarutobi running towards her. ”Kagura-chan! Are you okay?” Otae yelled. Sarutobi and Tsukuyo were covering Otae as she checked on Kagura. ”I've been better,” Kagura answered and felt really happy to see all her loved ones there, fighting for her. As Kagura got up with Otae she saw Orochi and Sougo clashing. _Beat him up really good, sadist._ She thought.

Orochi couldn't get a single opening to attack, but then he saw a foolproof opportunity, the only thing that could distract Sougo. Orochi pointed his umbrella at Kagura who was watching his and Sougo's fight. _No, he's going to shoot Kagura._ Sougo thought and prepared to cover her. Orochi shot once and Sougo easily deflected the bullet. As Sougo was protecting Kagura he left his sides open. Orochi saw that his plan worked and he made his move.

Orochi launched a kick to Sougo's left side. It made him fly into the water fountain. ”No!” Kagura screamed and tried to move her and Otae towards Sougo. ”Kagura-chan, we have to get you out of here,” Otae said firmly and pulled Kagura towards the door. Sougo grunted and got up from the shallow water. Orochi stomped closer to Sougo as he got out of the water fountain. Sougo was soaking wet and he tasted blood in his mouth. _Dammit, he used Kagura as a diversion._ Sougo thought.

*bang* 1st shot

Orochi shot Sougo on his right arm. Sougo dropped his katana and lost his right arm's mobility temporarily. ”Dammit...” Sougo hissed. Orochi grinned with pleasure. Sougo lifted his katana with his left arm and prepared his battle stance. _I can manage with my left arm._ Sougo thought. Kagura was looking at Sougo and felt so useless. _I have to help him somehow._ She thought and gritted her teeth.

*bang* 2nd shot

Orochi shot Sougo on his left leg. Orochi was a skillful shooter, he knew where to shoot to make a lot of damage. Sougo dropped his katana from pure pain and he grumbled down on his knees. Orochi laughed like a lunatic. Sougo felt blood gushing out of both wounds. He squeezed his arm's wound and tried to suppress the bleeding. _This isn't going so well,_ Sougo though.

Orochi grabbed Sougo's hair and lifted his head upwards. Sougo's eyes were getting a bit hazy from all the pain and blood loss. Orochi pressed his umbrella's gun on to Sougo's forehead. ”This is the end, boy,” Orochi stated coldly. Hijikata and Gintoki both saw the dire situation and fought their ways towards Orochi. ”No! Sougo! NO!” Kagura screamed.

Kagura fought herself off from Otae's tight hold and forced herself to move towards Sougo. Kagura wanted to run, but she couldn't so she fell down on the floor again. Now she was crawling towards Sougo with tears flooding endlessly. Orochi took a quick glance at Kagura and he felt so satisfied. Sougo's breathing was uneven. _Is this really it..?_ Sougo thought.

Everything felt like it was on slow motion. If this really was his last moment, Sougo wanted his last vision to be Kagura. He saw her desperately crawling and screaming his name. _There she is...I really screwed this up...I'm sorry._ Sougo thought. He closed his eyes and thought about her radiant smile. _I love you Kagura._

*bang* 3rd shot

Blood spattered all over the water fountain, turning it's water crimson red. Sougo's body collapsed on the floor and Kagura's soul-shattering scream filled the entire room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The whole entrance hall went silent after the final shot. Kagura's scream was still echoing around the room. Even Kuro Orochi's members were frozen still from the dramatic occurrence. Gintoki felt anger twitching his fingers. He was about to charge at Orochi with all his might, but a heartbreaking sight stopped him. Gintoki saw a hysteric Kagura crawling towards Sougo. Her evident sorrow made Gintoki's heart heavy.

Kagura saw her fearless protector laying on his stomach, ominously motionless. Orochi was standing next to Sougo, completely still and soundless. Blood was pooling under Sougo, Kagura was close enough to accidentally smudge the redness on her hands. ”No...” She whispered as the blood kept flooding. Kagura kneeled in front of his head. She traced her fingers on his shoulder blades. More tears burned her eyes as Kagura tried to understand the desperate situation.

Kagura pressed her head on Sougo's nape and she gently let her chest rest over his head. ”No...Sougo...” Kagura whimpered, her salty and somber tears covering his neck. She felt like her heart stopped beating. Her cries carried across the room. Shinpachi felt bad for Kagura and he had to look away. He turned to look at the entrance of the suite and saw someone familiar standing there.

Tsukuyo felt Kagura's pain in her heart. _Neither of them didn't deserve this._ She thought as a teardrop poured down her cheek. Sarutobi was sobbing and Otae was paralyzed from shock. ”Kagura-chan...” Otae whispered and crossed her hands on her chest. Kuro Orochi's members were looking at their commander, they were waiting for some kind of sign from him.

 _Sougo, you can't do this to me. You can't just die._ Kagura thought and lifted her head to look at Sougo. Kagura was trembling with hopeless feeling taking over her heart. She dragged her weak body next to Sougo's. It may have been her imagination, but Kagura saw Sougo's back heaving softly. _Is he breathing?_ Kagura thought and she hastily grasped Sougo's jacket to turn him around.

Kagura used every bit of her strength to turn Sougo on his back. He was covered in blood. Kagura cupped Sougo's cheeks and examined his face closely. Sougo's eyes were closed and he looked very peaceful. Blood was spattered across his face, but there were no wounds on his head, not even a single scratch. _How is this possible?_ Kagura thought and placed her ear against Sougo's chest. His heart was beating, barely.

Kagura's breathing got easier with every faint heartbeat she heard. Sougo's chest was moving slowly like he was sleeping. _He is just unconscious, you really scared me there...reckless idiot._ Kagura thought and smiled through her tears. Sougo's other wounds were still bleeding and Kagura knew that there was no time to waste. She placed her hands on his wounds and rested her body weight on them. Sougo's body twitched at the pressure, but he remained unwoken.

Out of nowhere, Kagura heard couching sounds and her head popped up to check on Sougo. The sounds weren't coming out of his mouth. Kagura heard a loud thud next to them. She saw Orochi's umbrella rolling on the floor. Kagura's eyes darted to Orochi. He dropped to his knees and couched a lot of blood. ”Huh?” Kagura gasped.

Orochi had a bullet hole on his forehead and it was bleeding rapidly. All the blood on the water fountain and across Sougo's face was Orochi's. _What the hell happened?_ Kagura thought in deep confusion. Orochi was still alive and he wanted to see who had dared to shoot him. Despite the constant bleeding, he sat on the floor and slowly turned around.

Across the room, at the entrance, there was a man holding a giant umbrella up and aimed at Orochi. _Papi?_ Kagura thought as she recognized her father. ”Umibouzu-san!” Shinpachi yelled. Many of the Kuro Orochi's members stared at the infamous alien hunter, threaten by his menacing demeanor. After all, Umibouzu had just shot their commander in right in front of their eyes.

Orochi and Umibouzu locked eyes. As Umibouzu closed his distance to Orochi, no-one dared to stop him. Orochi was grunting and laughing on the floor. Umibouzu stopped couple of steps in front of Orochi and glanced at his daughter.

Umibouzu said with fatherly tenderness in his voice: ”I'm sorry Kagura, I hope you can forgive me someday.” Kagura was looking at her father, still processing his sudden appearance and sincere apology. ”Is he alive?” Umibouzu asked and took a look at Sougo. Kagura nodded and said: ”Hardly...”

Umibouzu seemed to be relieved. Orochi laughed again, louder and more disheveled. He seemed to have lost his mind completely. Then suddenly it stopped, he stopped. Orochi's lifeless body slumped on the floor. Kagura's eyes rested on Orochi's blank face, she felt numb at the sight. Umibouzu turned around to glare at Orochi's subordinates. ”I'll slay each and every one of you if you don't surrender right this second!” Umibouzu roared and his voice thundered around the hall.

Few black cloaked men kneeled down ready to surrender. Most of the members were still standing and willing to oppose Umibouzu and revenge Orochi. Umibouzu had predicted this, they were Yato warriors after all, so he didn't come alone. ”Now!” Umibouzu shouted loudly. The suite started to fill with Shinsengumi officers, Kondo in the front line grinning like he always did.

Kuro Orochi was outnumbered quickly, but that didn't stop their will to fight. Umibouzu focused his powers to guard his daughter and her wounded friend. As Shinsengumi and Kuro Orochi clashed, Gintoki and Hijikata fought their way towards Kagura and Sougo. They didn't want to waste any time in meaningless fighting, every second counted.

Kagura felt that she couldn't pressure Sougo's wounds any longer. Hijikata reached them before Gintoki and asked with concern all over his face: ”What's the situation? Is he alive?” ”Yes, but the bleeding hasn't stopped...huh...huh...” Kagura managed to say before she collapsed on top of Sougo. She felt his heartbeat for a second before she drifted away. Hijikata was calling for Kagura, but he was left with silence.

After Sougo and Kagura were both knocked out, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Otae reached Hijikata. Otae swiftly examined Sougo and Kagura's conditions. ”Kagura is fine, but Okita-san's pulse is weak and he has lost a lot of blood,” Otae informed. ”Get them out of here, now!” Umibouzu commanded strictly. ”We'll stay here and keep these little pirates at bay, so take care of China girl and our Sougo,” Kondo announced as he appeared beside Umibouzu.

 _He must be worried sick...Kondo-san._ Hijikata thought to himself. Gintoki didn't need any more convincing. He hoisted Kagura up in his arms and firmly said: ”Don't waste any time, help him!” Otae used pieces of clothing to staunch the bleeding. Shinpachi and Otae helped Sougo on Hijikata's back.

Umibouzu and Kondo protected Gintoki and Hijikata as they charged out of the suite with Kagura and Sougo. In the elevator, it felt like forever to travel down. ”Shit...” Hijikata hissed as the elevator was passing floor 20. Gintoki's eyes wandered from Kagura to a distressed Hijikata. He quickly glanced at Sougo and then back to Hijikata. ”You know, he's going to be fine,” Gintoki said. Hijikata couldn't answer, he could only focus on gritting his teeth and staring at the decreasing floor number.

As soon as the elevator reached the 1st floor, both men sprinted out of the elevator and out of the hotel. Yamazaki was waving his hand next to a police car. ”Vice-commander! Here!” He shouted. Kagura and Sougo were placed in the backseat of the car. Sougo's wounded limbs needed to be elevated so he was placed to lie on his back, head resting on Kagura's lap. Gintoki sat on the front seat and Hijikata took the driver's position.

”Push the pedal to the metal Hijikata-kun!” Gintoki yelled and Hijikata did just that. As they drove towards Edo's hospital, the motor's loud humming had an effect on Kagura, she woke up. Kagura was feeling drowsy and she couldn't remember everything clearly or understand the current situation. All she registered was Sougo's head resting on her.

He was still unconscious. Kagura felt relieved to see him breathing. _Thank god..._ She thought. Kagura stroked his cheek carefully with her fingers. Then she ran her hand through his sand-coloured hair. _I haven't seen your eyes for so long...last time I saw them you were about to..._ Kagura thought and teared up a bit. She didn't want to relive that moment again, not even in her head. Kagura wiped her tears and looked at his closed eyes.

She was so focused on Sougo that she didn't notice two pairs of eyes observing them. In his state, it felt like Sougo was somewhere very far away. Kagura needed to feel him closer. She unbuckled her seatbelt to move freely. Kagura leaned closer to Sougo' and nuzzled her cheek on his hair. Gintoki's jaw dropped, he could only stare at the rear-view mirror. ”Oi, let's give them some privacy,” Hijikata whispered.

Kagura wrapped her hands on his cheek and neck, to kind of hug him. She planted a soft peck on his pale forehead. ”Ngh...” A quiet sound left Sougo's lips. Kagura backed up a bit to see his face. Sougo's eyes were slightly ajar. Kagura smiled at the sight of his crimson eyes.

”...Kagura...” Sougo whispered almost without any sound and tiredly blinked his eyes. Kagura leaned to brush his lips with her own. ”I'm so glad you're alive,” Kagura breathed into his mouth. Sougo smiled a little and closed his eyes again. Kagura's poison was kicking in again. Kagura and Sougo passed out simultaneously. Her head resting next to his.

Gintoki watched the whole time. He knew he shouldn't, but there was something so pure and honest in their moment. Gintoki scratched his head and said: ”Well, I didn't know they were that close.” Hijikata chuckled a bit and said: ”Oh Yorozuya, you should have seen where I caught them last night. If I hadn't gone to Sougo's room last nigh-”

”WHAT?” Gintoki screamed to stop Hijikata's words. Gintoki smashed a police radio with his fist. ”You have to pay for that...” Hijikata stated neutrally. ”Don't you dare change the subject! What do you mean? Has that foul beast of yours touched my innocent Kagura?” Gintoki rambled. Hijikata didn't answer as they arrived at the hospital parking lot.

”We better hurry Hijikata-kun, those doctors there have to patch Sorbet-kun up really good, so I can beat him up when he wakes up!” Gintoki growled. ”Fine by me, but he has to commit seppuku after that, he has about 23 of those in stock,” Hijikata said. ”Oi Hijikata! You are a lousy vice-commander, you should keep your dogs on a shorter leash!” Gintoki lectured.

As both men stepped out of the car Hijikata got the last word: ”It was your innocent Kagura who came to Sougo, that much I know.” Gintoki's face turned into a black-and-white manga sketch. Even though Gintoki and Hijikata's bickering was real, they both felt truly happy for Kagura and Sougo. Their chemistry had always been so ridiculously obvious to everyone around them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LIME WARNING

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Kagura woke up in a hospital. She was laying on a comfy bed and dressed in a pink hospital pyjama. A grey curtain was around her bed, giving Kagura a private space. Kagura saw a smiling man sitting next to her bed. ”I see you are awake Kagura-chan. How are you feeling?” Umibouzu asked gently. ”Uh, I'm okay I guess,” Kagura mumbled. ”Do you remember anything? Do you remember how you got here? And why?” Umibouzu inquired.

Kagura pondered to herself for a moment. _I remember the party and the explosion. Then I remember Orochi and I wasn't feeling like myself...oh, right._ ”Papi! Orochi poisoned me! It was some sort of, umm...” Kagura said and tried to remember details about the poison. ”A poison designed for Yatos, I know. You've been asleep for about 12 hours, so the poison's effects are now gone,” Umibouzu explained calmly.

”Oh, good! Now I can finally beat his ass for poisoning me...but how did you know about the poison?” Kagura asked. Umibouzu had a serious look on his face as he said: ”Orochi is dead. Don't you remember?” Kagura went silent for a moment as she was digging her memory. Umibouzu observed his daughter as her eyes widened.

”Where is Sougo?” Kagura shouted. Umibouzu looked down for a second and said: ”You mean your friend, let's talk about him later, I want to explain few things to you first.” Kagura frowned a bit, but she agreed to listen to her father's words. _I remember he was with me in a car. He was alive, I'm sure of it._ Kagura reassured herself.

Umibouzu began: ”I had my own doubts about Orochi, but he seemed to be a totally changed person when he met you. I wanted to trust him. It didn't help that your guardian here, Sakata Gintoki, expressed his doubts loud and clear. I still wanted to trust Orochi.”

”The night before your engagement party, I was walking around Edo to clear my thoughts. Then I saw you and that police officer outside the Shinsengumi compound. You seemed to have an argument about something.” Kagura was shocked and embarrassed that her father had witnessed their late night interaction.

”Your friend said one thing that still haunts me. He said 'what kind of a heartless man uses his daughter as a trade item'.” Umibouzu went silent for a second and crossed his hands on his lap. Kagura waited for him to continue. ”Your friend made me realize my mistake. I should never have agreed to bargain with Orochi. Kagura, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you.”

Kagura placed her hand on Umibouzu's crossed ones. ”It's okay papi, I told you before that I understood why you did it,” Kagura said calmly. ”No, it wasn't okay. I'm sure your mother would have agreed on that. I only want you to be happy Kagura.” Umibouzu concluded. Kagura smiled and chuckled a bit. ”Mami probably would have silent treated you for a couple of eons,” Kagura teased.

Umibouzu laughed and reminisced about the love of his life. ”Papi, you didn't tell me how you knew about the poison,” Kagura said. ”Sorry, where was I? Oh yes, your friend and guardian's words made me suspect Orochi's intentions. So I had a friend of mine infiltrate the Kuro Orochi on the day of the party. During the festivities, we agreed to meet outside the hotel.”

”He told me about the bombs, Orochi's other wives, your poisoning, and punishment. I was infuriated. My friend didn't know why you were being punished, but I didn't need a reason. No-one was going to treat my daughter like that. As we were talking, I heard an explosion from inside the hotel. I knew that his plan was in motion.”

”I trusted that your bodyguard would take care of you, so I focused on finding the other bomb. I saw the commander of Shinsengumi evacuating guests, so I approached him. After briefing him on the bombs, he called in a bomb squad. With my friend's help, we located the bomb quickly and the squad defused it.”

”After that, we split up, my friend went to the roof to hijack the spaceship and the rest of us went after Orochi. The battle was raging on when I entered the suite. I saw you, Orochi and your friend. Then I shot Orochi in the head.” Umibouzu explained. Kagura remembered every moment, it felt too real in her mind. ”I didn't see you papi, so I thought Orochi...shot him,” Kagura said quietly.

In turn, Umibouzu cupped Kagura's hand into his hands. ”But he didn't,” Umibouzu consoled her. ”Yeah,” Kagura said and smiled softly. ”You really like that police officer, don't you Kagura?” Umibouzu asked. Kagura blushed slightly, it felt quite strange to talk about things like this with her father. ”Shut up...” Kagura mumbled shyly and Umibouzu laughed.

”Can you now tell me where he is?” Kagura asked. Umibouzu was about to answer, but someone entered the room. Kagura's curtains were slid wide open. She saw the morning sun beaming between the window's shutters. Umibouzu and Kagura glanced at the foursome that came in. ”Gin-chan, Shinpachi-kun, Anego, and even Mayora!” Kagura cheered and sat up on the bed. Otae and Shinpachi rushed to hug her. ”I'm so glad to see you are feeling so well Kagura-chan,” Otae cried happily.

Umibouzu turned to Gintoki and Hijikata. ”Is everything taken care of?” Umibouzu inquired. ”Yes, all the remaining members of Kuro Orochi are under Shinsengumi's custody, they are waiting for the Unterpol (universal criminal police organization) officers to arrive,” Hijikata informed. ”Good, then I'll make my leave. Kagura, I'll come to check up on you later,” Umibouzu said as he got up. He patted Kagura's head and gave her a smile.

After Umibouzu left, everyone else was standing around Kagura's bed. ”Um, I want to thank you all, for everything you did,” Kagura said sweetly. ”Anything for you Kagura-chan,” Otae smiled. The whole group was all smiles and laughter until Kagura asked a question: ”Where is that stupid sadist?”

”Kagura-chan, try to stay calm when I say this,” Gintoki began, he cleared his throat and continued: ”He's dead.” Shinpachi, Otae, and Hijikata gave Gintoki an angry look. ”Gin-san!” Shinpachi hissed. Kagura's mind went completely numb, her heart felt like a massive black hole. ”Gin-san, you can't just blurt out something like that!” Otae yelled. Hijikata sighed deeply.

”How...why?” Kagura uttered in total disbelieve. Gintoki scratched his head and mumbled: ”I mean, he's as good as dead...” Otae got up and punched Gintoki's arm. As Gintoki was hissing at Otae, a familiar sound came from somewhere. ”China?” Kagura recognized the voice. ”Huh?” She breathed and thought: _That's Sougo's voice_.

”I'm here China,” Sougo tried to say louder. Kagura's eyes roamed the room and she saw a similar curtain setting a few steps away on her left side. His voice was coming from there. Gintoki sighed and said: ”I mean he's not dead, but I'm going to kill him for whatever dirty things he did to you.” Kagura blushed like a tomato.

”Oh come Gin-san, that's not true. Okita-san and Kagura-chan are only friends,” Shinpachi said without noticing the spreading redness in Kagura's face. ”I'm afraid you're wrong Pachi boy, Hijikata told me!” Gintoki stated and eyed Hijikata. ”Oi, I don't know all the details, maybe they were only wrestling in Sougo's bed,” Hijikata teased.

Kagura covered her eyes with her hands. ”WHAT?” Gintoki and Shinpachi screamed in unison. Otae stroked Kagura's arm and giggled a bit. ”Bu-bu-but Kagura is younger than me and I haven't still...oh my god...” Shinpachi yelled and fainted on the floor. ”You damned tax-robber, you didn't tell me they were in bed, now I have to send her to the nunnery planet,” Gintoki rambled.

Kagura punched the bed with both of her fists and screamed: ”Shut up!!” Gintoki, Hijikata, and Otae stared at her, even Shinpachi woke up and got back up. Kagura was huffing, cheeks still red as her favourite dress. ”Not that it's any of your business, but we didn't...you know...” She said, too embarrassed to finish her sentence. ”I believe you,” Otae said to calm Kagura's nerves. ”It's not at all my business, but I believe you too,” Hijikata said.

Gintoki walked closer to Kagura's bed and looked at his little foster daughter. ”Kagura-chan, are you telling me that the mayonnaise freak is lying?” Gintoki asked with hopeful eyes. Kagura looked into Gintoki's maroon eyes, then she glanced at Otae, who motioned Kagura to agree with Gintoki. Kagura's eyes returned to Gintoki and she said: ”Uh-huh, of course, Mayora is lying.”

”Hey! I was trying to help you brat,” Hijikata grunted. Shinpachi and Gintoki sighed in unison. Gintoki patted Kagura's head and returned to stand next to Hijikata. ”See Hijikata-kun, they didn't do anything dirty,” Gintoki said. Hijikata rolled his eyes and found it wiser to keep his mouth shut.

Sougo chuckled a bit behind his curtains. Kagura's eyes darted immediately towards the sound. ”Oh Danna, you have no idea...” Sougo said with his sadistic voice. A vein popped up on Gintoki's forehead. ”What the hell are you mumbling over there?” _You are toying with your life Sougo._ Hijikata thought and rubbed his temples.

”Heh, me and China, we had a lot of time to do all sorts of fun things before Hijibaka-san interrupted us,” Sougo bragged. Gintoki's brain stopped working and Kagura blushed from head to toe. ”I'm going to kill you right now!” Gintoki shouted and tried to charge at Sougo. Hijikata grabbed Gintoki by his waist and dragged him towards the door. ”A little help please,” Hijikata pleaded and Shinpachi ran to his aid. Together they got Gintoki out of the room.

Otae got up and followed everyone else. ”We'll come back later. Do you want me to lock the door for you?” Otae asked and giggled gently. ”No! Come on Anego...” Kagura said and facepalmed herself. Sougo chuckled again. As soon as Otae closed the door behind her, Kagura jumped up from her bed. _I want to see him, but...but maybe I shouldn't. He's still recovering after all._ She thought and pouted her lips with disappointment.

Kagura was about to climb back to her bed when she heard his call: ”China, come here.” Kagura smiled and tiptoed her way to him. She slid the curtains open and watched as the soft sunlight made Sougo squint his eyes a bit. He was laying on the bed in a green hospital pyjama. She saw his right arm and left leg all wrapped up. He looked pretty ragged up.

”Hi,” Sougo greeted. Kagura didn't say anything, she just eyed his condition and felt responsible for it. Sougo tried to drag himself up to sit. As he leaned on his right arm Sougo grunted in pain and thudded back on the bed. Kagura hurried next to him and said: ”Don't move, you'll hurt yourself more...” Sougo recovered from the pain and took a look at the sad woman standing next to his bed. ”Hell, I've been shot before. I can handle it,” he said calmly.

Kagura pounded her fist on a table next to the bed. ”No! You can't handle it! You almost died and for what, for being so stubborn,” Kagura yelled with tears glistening in her eyes. Sougo kept looking at her, listening to her outburst. ”You should have just left me up there, you wouldn't be in this condition,” Kagura sobbed. She felt his hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears and comforting her.

”I thought I told you earlier, I would never leave you behind, dummy,” Sougo said quietly. Kagura remembered, but she didn't want anyone risking their lives for her. ”You are a dummy,” Kagura mumbled, evidently out of arguments. Sougo smiled and withdrew his good hand. Kagura gritted her teeth and tears just kept flooding.

”I thought I lost you for good. It's my fault that you are in pain,” She cried. Sougo sighed deeply and closed his eyes for a moment. He seemed to be kind of agitated. Kagura frowned her brows and poked at Sougo's cheek. His eyes blinked open and he used his left hand to push himself up. ”Don't do that, you are injured,” Kagura said and tried to gently push him back down.

”I sit up if I want to! Now you listen to me,” Sougo said firmly. Their eyes were on the same level, recording every bit of each others' face. ”It's not your fault. It's my fault that I ever left you alone with that asshole,” Sougo huffed. Kagura sniffed and looked so vulnerable. ”I felt so stupid and useless when I saw you up there, beaten up, defenseless and all alone. I was such an idiot!” He mumbled, clearly the memory of it fresh in his mind.

Kagura's breathing was hitched from all the crying. ”You don't have to cry anymore,” Sougo said gently. He wanted to hold her and make her feel better. She was touched by everything Sougo said. They were both reckless when it came to protecting their loved ones and each other. Kagura decided to cut him some slack, he was alive after all. Kagura dried her eyes and inhaled deeply to calm herself down.

”Okay, I'll forgive you this time for not obeying my commands,” Kagura stated like the queen she was. Sougo snorted as a response. ”Oh really?” He laughed. Kagura snorted back and said: ”Yeah, really.” The snorting and light bickering eased the serious atmosphere instantly. ”Seriously, you should lie down now. Not as a command, more like a suggestion,” Kagura said.

Sougo smiled and said: ”In one condition.” Kagura crossed her arms and tilted her head. Sougo scratched his neck and looked kind of shy. ”What? Why are being so weird?” Kagura asked. ”I want you next to me...” Sougo mumbled with a tint of blush on his cheeks. _Why the hell is he being so coy, that's not like him at all._ Kagura thought and smirked.

”Fine, for a sweet cherry boy like you, anything,” Kagura teased. ”Oh shut up! Like you are any better,” Sougo huffed and laid back on the bed. ”Come on chihuahua, I'm kidding,” Kagura giggled. Sougo grunted and turned his head away. Kagura turned his head back gently with her fingers. She looked at him with her tender eyes. _Dammit, those eyes...I can't stay mad at her._ Sougo thought as he was drowning at the sight of her.

”Make room,” Kagura commanded. Sougo wiggled himself a little bit to the right and Kagura hopped lightly on the bed. She was in a crouching position over him, carefully avoiding his wounds. Sougo guided her to settle next to him. He lifted his left arm so Kagura could place her head on his shoulder nook. She laid on her side and Sougo's rested his hand on her arm.

There they were, cuddling in a hospital bed. The bed was very narrow, but that wasn't a problem. Kagura pressed herself as close to Sougo as possible, pyjama against pyjama. She felt so relaxed and safe like this. Sougo hummed quietly, he felt calm too.

Kagura began to draw circles and whatnots with her fingers on his belly. ”Are you ticklish?” Kagura asked. ”No. I like what you're doing,” Sougo answered and caressed her arm with his fingers. They were looking at the morning sun through the shutters. It was very pretty, but both Kagura and Sougo preferred the moonlight.

”Can you close the curtain, the sun is burning my eyes,” Sougo pleaded. Kagura agreed and she briefly got up from the bed. Sougo didn't like the feeling she left behind. It felt lonely without her by his side. Kagura closed the curtains and returned next to him. He pulled Kagura closer to him and nuzzled her hair. He wanted to hold her with both arms, but the left hand would have to do for now.

Sougo kissed her head and closed his eyes. Kagura breathed in his scent and closed her eyes as well. They weren't sleeping, only resting their bodies and minds. ”What do you remember about last night?” Kagura asked. ”Bits and pieces. After that bastard shot me for the second time, my memory gets really hazy,” Sougo answered.

”You passed out,” Kagura said and Sougo hummed as an answer. ”Then papi killed Orochi,” She said. ”Yeah, I heard your conversation earlier. I'm glad he's dead. I just would've wanted to kill him myself,” He said and shook his head a bit. ”He was really a bastard, just like you are,” Kagura said. ”Ouch, do you really think so?” He asked, slightly offended that she compared him to Orochi.

”Heh, you may be a bastard, but you are my bastard,” Kagura purred. Kagura blinked her eyes open as she realized what she said. Sougo's eyes were open too. ”Yours?” He asked. Kagura didn't know what to say, she just blurted out what was on her mind. ”Heh, I guess that's fine. I can be yours if you'll **be mine** ,” Sougo murmured. ”Ugh! Don't say that, it sounds so cheesy,” She teased and Sougo laughed.

”Seriously, what are we doing? Are we dating or something like that?” Sougo asked. Kagura was surprised by his words. _Dating? Me and Sadist?_ Kagura thought. ”I don't know, I just got out of a serious relationship, we were engaged and everything,” she joked. Sougo pinched her arm and smirked.

”What do you say, if we figure out those things later. Let's just do things together. Fight, eat, kill Hijikata, fun stuff like that,” Sougo suggested. ”I would like that very much,” Kagura said full of joy. ”China, there is still one thing that bothers me,” He said. ”Tell me Soda-kun,” She chirped. ”Oh don't you dare start that...I just, I thought about my arm, am I going to fully recover? Will I ever yield a sword with my right hand?” Sougo wondered.

Kagura heard the sincere concern in his voice. She lifted herself up to see his face properly. ”You are going to be fine, you are meant to yield a sword. I mean, I bet you've held your katana in your hand more than your own dick,” Kagura said and smiled. ”Heh, great pep talk China,” Sougo snarked. Kagura laughed and returned to her spot. She burrowed her head in his nook and Sougo thought it was the best feeling in the world.

Kagura couldn't find a comfortable position for her left leg. After moving around for a second she decided to lift it on Sougo's lower stomach. Carefully avoiding the wound on his leg she pressed her thigh softly against him. ”Kagura,” Sougo grunted her name. His voice was a bit shaky and it made her worry instantly. ”Huh? Did I hurt you?” She asked.

”Absolutely not,” Sougo chuckled. ”What then?” Kagura worried. ”It's just that, your leg, it's pressing my...” Sougo explained. Kagura looked at her leg and realized it wasn't on his stomach. ”Sorry,” Kagura mumbled. As she lifted her leg Sougo exhaled heavily. Kagura was mesmerized about his reaction. _He liked it, a lot._ She thought.

Kagura couldn't resist the temptation and pressed her leg down again. His back arched a bit as he grunted lightly. ”Stop it...” Sougo moaned. Kagura smiled, the feeling of control intoxicated her. She ran her fingers across his chest and leaned to his ear. ”Why?” She whispered and breathed into his ear.

Sougo was about to answer, but Kagura pressed her leg again. ”Ah, Ka-Kagura,” He moaned again and closed his eyes. Kagura felt his sounds strike her core, awakening her desires. She wasn't done, she wanted to please her brave bodyguard, make him feel good. Kagura lowered herself to reach his neck. She brushed her lips against it, slowly tracing up and down. Kagura lifted her leg off his crotch. She noticed Sougo thrusting his hip up by instinct.

Kagura kept on teasing his neck. She traced it with her tongue, placing kisses on him now and then. ”Such a teas-mhh,” Sougo breathed as Kagura bit him gently. She purred against his neck. ”You should stop that,” Sougo breathed, clearly aroused. Kagura leaned on her elbow and grabbed his jaw with one hand. She turned him to face her and asked: ”Why? You seem to like it so much.” Then she pressed her leg again with more pressure.

Sougo gasped for air as his body twitched with pleasure. ”But, I can't do anything,” Sougo said and swallowed. His mouth was feeling very dry and his groin was feeling very present. Kagura leaned back to his ear and whispered: ”You don't have to do anything...Sou-go.” She made sure to roll his name slowly out of her mouth. Maybe it was the constant using of nicknames that caused it, but once again when Sougo heard his name tumble down from her lips, his insides were on fire, burning wild and untamed.

Kagura wanted to kiss him. She licked her lips and leaned closer to him. Kagura stopped by few inches of his lips and looked deep into his eyes. Sougo's eyes were full of need and it turned Kagura on even more. So she kissed him, first gently to taste his lips. A moment later their kisses turned deeper and more heated. It seemed to be an inevitable pattern.

Once their tongues touched, it fed the growing lust on them. Sougo wanted to touch her everywhere and it felt extremely frustrating not be able to do so. The only thing he managed to do was trace his hand on her waist and hips. Even a small touch from him felt magical for Kagura.

Kagura decided to amp up the kiss. She rubbed her leg against his sex without stopping. Sougo kept moaning and grunting during and in between kisses. It would be very unfortunate if someone would walk in on them again. Well, a funny thing, Kondo wanted to visit Sougo, so he sent Hijikata to check if Captain Okita was capable of taking visitors.

Hijikata opened the door, but our two lovebirds didn't hear anything. Sougo's bed was closer to the door, so Hijikata didn't notice that Kagura's bed was empty. Hijikata slid the curtain open and said: ”Oi, Sougo! Kondo-san wanted to-.” Deja vu! ”Oh come on! You were here alone for a second and you are at it like bunnies!” Hijikata rambled as he quickly slid the curtain back.

Kagura and Sougo stopped their kissing. ”Go away Hijibaka-san!” Sougo shouted. Kagura wasn't happy about the pause on kissing, so she returned on loving his neck. ”Mmh, China stop it...Oi Hijikata-san, I didn't know you were such a perv!” Sougo huffed. Kagura giggled and pressed his groin harder. ”Fuck, Hijikata, Could you kindly, huh, get the hell out here?!” Sougo grunted.

”I'm not a perv, both times were accidents!” Hijikata hissed. Kagura moved on to biting his shoulder and shamelessly continued on pleasing him. Without the curtain covering them, Kagura would be looking for a time machine out of humiliation. Sougo closed his eyes again and moaned silently, gasping for air. Kagura stared at his gaping mouth.

Hijikata was hitting his head as he swore never to walk into a room without knocking first. Kagura moved from Sougo's shoulder to unbutton his pyjama shirt. Kagura admired every bit of skin she saw. It felt like opening up a Christmas present.

Kagura gained full access to his abdomen and chest. She traced wet kisses all around Sougo and worked her leg on him. ”Mmh, can you hold on a second?” Sougo pleaded. Kagura was so engulfed by her urges that if he said stop, she did just the opposite. Kagura glared at him with craving in her eyes, it made Sougo swallow again. ”Naughty girl...” He whispered in a husky voice.

Kagura liked his words and continued her teasing. Sougo wanted to focus more on her, but Hijikata's presence in the room didn't really help that. ”Hijikata-san, why are you still standing there? Do you want to join us or something?” Sougo hissed.

”NO! I'm sorry, I'll come back later...or I rather not. I'll keep Kondo-san and the Yorozuya far away from here. They are such fragile people,” Hijikata said and hurried to the door, cheeks blushed with embarrassment. ”Thanks Mayora,” Kagura chirped and continued her kisses. As soon as the door closed, Sougo and Kagura burst into laughter.

”How is this possible, it's like the universe is telling us something,” Sougo said as he tried to calm down his breath. ”Nah, Mayora is just a pervert, the universe is informing about that,” Kagura concluded. Sougo reached for Kagura's neck to pull her into a kiss. After the kiss, he said: ”Maybe it's wiser if we stop here, I mean we are in a hospital and-” Kagura kissed him again to shut him up. After the second kiss, she said: ”I want to make you feel...more.”

Sougo swallowed and held his breath. He felt Kagura lifting her leg off him. Losing the pressure on his aching manhood made him exhale again with disappointment. Then he felt Kagura's hand slipping under his pants, even his boxers.

Sougo closed his eyes and gasped again as he felt her hand roam around his hard member. Her direct touch on him made Sougo surrender to her. ”Umm, did you want me to stop?” Kagura asked in a husky voice. ”No, god no,” Sougo breathed as his chest kept heaving faster.

Kagura was feeling him around after all this was new for her. She was surprised by her own boldness, maybe it was all the hormones and sexual frustration driving her. Kagura found his shaft and wrapped her fingers around it. Kagura felt him throbbing against her hand. It felt strange but fascinating. Kagura just held him, unsure of what to do next. Sougo noticed that she was a bit lost and he wanted to help her. ”Kagura,” He whispered and partly opened his eyes.

Kagura's confidence was dropping by the second. ”Move your hand,” Sougo guided. Kagura glanced at him. His eyes weren't judgemental or disappointed. His understanding made her feel better. So she moved her hand, up and down. ”Like this?” She asked. ”Uh, you can grip it a bit harder, but please don't break it, or rip it off,” He said and smirked.

Kagura huffed and did as he thought. With just a little more pressure Sougo's back arched again and his eyelids slid down. ”Yes, like that,” He approved. Kagura thought it was sexy that he could guide her without getting flustered. She doubted that she could ever be so vocal. Then Kagura focused on the task at hand (pun intended).

She moved her hand up and down with slow and tantalizing motions. Sougo moaned quietly with every stroke. She was focusing on what he seemed to enjoy most and kept doing that. Sougo's hand gripped tightly on her shirt, he liked everything. As Kagura was mastering the art of pleasing by hand, she figured that she could multitask. Kagura moved her lips to kiss his neck. ”Kagura...” He whimpered under her touch.

Kagura knew that taking it slowly was only the beginning and she had to fasten the pace of her pumping. Sougo's body tensed up at the more rapid tempo. ”You are, ah, doing great,” He praised. Kagura giggled sweetly against his neck. She felt her own need growing inside her. She needed something to ease it.

Sougo had his head tilted upwards as he was reveling with pleasure. Kagura didn't want to disturb him, but she slowed her pace unintentionally as she stared his face. Sougo licked his dried up lips and opened his eyes. He saw Kagura, looking at him with her lips parted and eyes pleading. _She looks so...ravishing”_ Sougo thought as he looked at the woman next to him.

As Kagura slowed her pace further, Sougo could focus better. He loosened his grip on her pyjama and moved his hand on her cheek. ”You look so, beautiful,” Sougo said and panted heavily. ”Really?” Kagura asked shyly. ”Yes,” He confirmed and pulled her into another kiss. This was what Kagura needed, a bit of passion for her too.

As their kiss deepened, Kagura found her hand moving faster again. Sougo couldn't keep his body still. Everything felt too good. Kagura was aroused from his behavior and moaned with every touch of their tongues. Kagura's hair was undone and it was looking as wild as her. Her vermillion strands grazed Sougo's bare chest and neck. His senses were overwhelmed, her taste, her sounds, her touch and her. She was everywhere.

He felt his release coming closer. Sougo had to break their intense kissing and press his entire body on the bed. His breathing was fast and his hand gripped her shoulder. ”Ah, don't stop,” Sougo breathed his eyes closed. Her eyes were glued to his face as he panted faster and faster.

”AAH!” One loud moan left his lips as his whole body tensed up. His orgasm jolted around his body. He felt the euphoria to the fullest. Sougo was squeezing Kagura's shoulder and she could only imagine the feeling he was having. Kagura was still pumping him and Sougo quickly moved his hand to hers. ”Stop, stop, stop,” He said hastily.

Kagura stopped moving her hand and glanced at Sougo's rising chest. He was still panting eyes closed. Kagura pulled her hand out of his pants, it felt sticky. She casually wiped her hand on Sougo's pyjama. Kagura wiggled closer to Sougo. She examined his breathing and his tranquil expression. ”I love you,” He said in between his breaths.

Kagura felt a fuzzy feeling in her belly. He seemed to speak directly from the heart. ”You what?” Kagura asked with a bashful voice. Sougo opened his eyes to look at her. ”You heard me,” He said and smiled. ”Did you say it because of what I did?” She mumbled. Sougo took a deep breath and began to stroke her long hair.

”No, I said it because I felt like saying it. The way you made me feel kind of forced it out of me. You made me say it, Kagura,” He murmured. Kagura nuzzled her cheek against his chest and giggled sweetly. ”I'm pretty good then, yes,” She stated proudly. Sougo chuckled and turned her head towards his. They kissed with full devotion. ”You were perfect,” Sougo whispered after the kiss.

Kagura was partly laying over his upper body, looking at his handsome face. ”You know, I'm not going to say those words back to you,” Kagura said with a smirk. Kagura knew she had said those words to him once before, but that was a different situation. Sougo hummed with amusement. He placed his hand on her nape and ran his fingers on it. It tickled her a bit. Then he collected a fistful of her hair and tugged it a bit. Kagura gasped slightly from his action.

Sougo moved Kagura's head so his lips were almost touching her right ear. His controlling motions and roughness only made her heart race faster. He whispered into her ear: ”When I'll get better, I'm going to show you how you made me feel and triple that. You are going to scream my name all night long and declare your love for me.”

His voice was so serious and sultry at the same time. Kagura felt her mouth drying up and shivers traveling on her skin. As icing on the cake, Sougo blew gently into her ear. Kagura's body twitched at this and all the shivers spiked down between her legs. Then Sougo guided her lips to his and let go of her hair.

Kagura broke their kiss and her breathing was shaky. His eyes were piercing as ever, staring directly to her soul. ”Huh, uh, o-okay...Sougo,” Kagura stuttered with excitement. Sougo hummed and guided her back to rest against his shoulder nook. Kagura closed her eyes and mumbled quietly: ”I can't wait.”

Sougo sighed playfully like he was about to say something ”boring”. ”Well if you can't wait, you can just sit on my face,” Sougo suggested nonchalantly. Kagura blushed heavily at the image. ”You can't just say things like that!” Kagura hissed and punched his side gently. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him. He thought that it was so adorable how she could go from a shy tsundere to a dominating sex goddess in a few seconds.

Kagura reached for a blanket and pulled it over them. She was still sporting a heavy blush. His suggestion, joke or not, felt very intriguing. Sougo wanted to tease her a bit more. He moved his hand on her upper back. Kagura felt his hand sliding down her back, all the way to her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze.

Kagura squeaked and swiftly lifted his hand away from her butt. Sougo laughed and kissed her head as an ”apology”. ”Perv,” She mumbled. ”Only with you,” he murmured. His words fluttered her heart. ”Oh, so you're a perv, but only with me, that's sweet,” She snarled to tease him. ”And you like that,” He purred. Kagura glanced at him and flashed a radiant smile.

Sougo smiled back at her and closed his eyes. ”Beautiful and mine,” He whispered and moved his hand on her waist. Kagura wasn't anyone's property, but belonging only to Sougo made her feel different. It felt special. Kagura pressed her head gently on his warm chest. She moved her hand over his bare waist, settling on his other said. Holding each other close like that, feeling content with each other, they fell asleep.

This was definitely meant to be, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfiction ever. The dialogue is a bit hard to follow as I was just learning to write again after many years. Thank god I stopped using the cursive (when my characters think) with my new stories : D. I'm still very proud of this story in general, the plot is worth the read and I hope that the dialogue isn't a deal-breaker for you. Thank you for reading the 1st chapter and I hope that you keep reading. :3


End file.
